Complications
by SingerMe
Summary: Into each life complications must come.
1. Chapter 1

**Complications Prologue**

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**AN: ****This is a love story about two people who were meant to be together no matter the complications that come their way. That is ALL this is. Please keep this in mind if you choose to read this story. **

Oh, and one more thing. Please remember everyone, this is fiction. So if I didn't get something completely historically or geographically correct, I'm sorry. But I didn't promise you rose gardens or absolute perfection.

**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*M&K*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**

The day was sunny and warm. Not too hot and not too cool. Just the way Kitty liked it. That is, if Kitty had of been around to enjoy it.

But as Matt stood solemnly by her grave side, he grieved for all the things, like this day, she'd never be able to enjoy again.

"Papa." Matthew Junior tugged at his sleeve. "We'd better get back. Jane's gonna have our heads if we're late to supper."

Matt looked into the eyes of his oldest son, seeing the same color and shape as Kitty's. "Yeah, I guess so." He sighed. "Don't want to make your wife mad."

Matt Jr. grinned. "Nope, sure don't. Besides, your granddaughter has been waiting all day for you to sit down and have a tea party with her."

Matt chuckled, in spite of himself. His redheaded, spitfire of a 6 year old granddaughter was in many ways a tiny replica of the woman she was named after, not only in looks, but in temperament as well.

Little Kate was beautiful, red headed, blue eyed and sweet natured. She was patient and kind and gave her heart easily. She defended those she loved and faced terrors that would send other six year old girls scrambling. Terrors like the big dog next door, who constantly barked and lunged at the front gate anytime someone walked by, was nothing to Kate.

But Kate could be a handful as well. She wasn't easily fooled and but was easily angry when someone tried. Though loving, she demanded a respect for that love and usually got it. Yep, she was just like Kitty.

As Matt and Matt Junior turned away from the grave, Matt looked down the hill to the buggy waiting at the gate. His second oldest boy, Samuel was sitting patiently inside, ready to drive them home. Samuel had taken his mother's death hard, harder than Matt Jr. or his sisters Emma and Rachel. He had been closer to Kitty than his siblings. Not because Kitty loved them less or because they loved her less, but there are just some times that a heart connects with another in a way that it doesn't with anyone else. It was that way between Kitty and Samuel from the day he was born.

As Matt stepped slowly down the hill and climbed into the buggy, he turned his head and gazed once more on the final resting place of the woman he'd loved for most of his life. It hurt to leave her there. No matter how happy he was to be in the midst of his children and their families, his joy was tempered with the sorrow of losing her.

"You ready, Papa?" Samuel asked as his father climbed in beside him. His eyes remained focused straight ahead. He never let his gaze travel up that hill to where his mother was lying. It hurt too bad to do that.

Matt sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Matt Junior claimed his horse from behind the buggy and mounted up, following along behind, thinking about his parents and the life they'd lived. It hadn't been easy, that was certain. It had been fraught with perils and adventures enough to kill even the most seasoned of life's travelers. But somehow Matt and Kitty Dillon had made it through.

They had raised four children, ran a successful businesses and his father had a trunk full of awards and honors bestowed upon him for his work as both a US Marshal and also a high ranking official in the fledgling Intelligence community out of Washington.

However, Matt Junior knew none of that was as important to his father as the life he'd had with his mother. She had been the glue that held everything together. That had held Matt together, the many times he'd thought he'd fall apart.

Their lives had been complicated and filled with angst and humor as well as grief and joy, but always covered with love. Not only love for everyone around them, but more specifically their love for each other. They sometimes paid a high price for that but they had always declared that it had been worth every hit they had ever taken.

Though he wasn't one to linger in the past too often, Matt Junior thought about the conversation he'd had with his mother, not too long before the heart attack had claimed her. She had told him about a set of events that had taken place that had complicated her life tremendously. But it had also changed it and brought her and his father to the place that they needed to be, in order to bring them the life they were meant to have.

It had all started on a late summer day. Kitty and Matt had known each other for seven years by then, both as friends and as lovers and it seemed that, though imperfect, their life would always remain as it was right then.

But that was until Kitty got that letter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

Kitty looked up from her meal at Delmonico's to see a tall dark haired man with brown eyes staring intently at her. His scrutiny might have been uncomfortable had it not been for the kindness in his face. "Uh, hello." She smiled genially.

"Hello." He returned the greeting warmly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if I might sit with you. It appears all of the other tables are taken."

Kitty looked around the café and noted that business had apparently picked up considerably while she'd been sitting there. She hadn't noticed as she was reading a letter she'd received from her friend Charlotte in Abilene. "Of course," she answered. "Please. I guess I didn't notice how busy it was in here."

"You did seem to be a little preoccupied with your letter." He smiled, nodding towards the paper she held in her hand.

"Yes," she returned the smile as she folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. "It's from an old friend of mine."

"Well, she can't be that old." He chuckled lightly. "Because you appear to be too young to have an 'old' friend."

Kitty joined in the chuckle and even managed a blush at the compliment. "Well, thank you." She told him. "I'm Kitty Russell, by the way." She put her hand out.

"My name is Peter Simonson." He told her as he took her hand and gave it a friendly tug. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I, uh, hope that letter contained good news."

Kitty glanced down. A saddened expression flitted across her face before she shook it away and looked back over at him with a not so genuine smile. "It certainly contained news." She answered evasively. The information contained in the letter was not for anyone to know, save herself and Matt, had he been in town. "So," she changed the subject. "Are you new in town, Mr. Simonson?"

"Peter, please." He smiled. "And yes, well at least fairly new. I've been here for a week, kind of getting a sense of the town and its people. I have to say, Dodge is everything I've heard and then again not so much. At least it's not as wild as I had heard. It seems quite civilized, actually."

"It is." Kitty nodded. "That's due mostly to the Marshal here. He's kept a tight rein on things. Of course, that's not to say that it doesn't get wild and wooly occasionally, especially when the trail herds are in town. But for the most part, it's quite livable."

"You sound as though you've lived here a while." Peter noted.

Kitty nodded. "About 7 years. I've seen a lot of things change around here and a lot stay the same. Guess it's the same as anyplace else in that regard."

"Get your order, Mister?" Joe appeared to their left, hang dog faced, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, yes." Peter gave the man a gentle and friendly smile. "How about some oatmeal and toast and a cup of coffee." He looked over at Kitty. "Could I get you something?"

"Oh, no." Kitty shook her head as she pushed back from the table. "As a matter of fact, I'd better get going. I need to make a couple of stops before I go to work."

"Oh?" He asked curiously. "Where do you work?"

"The Long Branch saloon." Kitty watched his face for the condemnation she was used to seeing when she mentioned a saloon. "I own it."

"Well," his smile was genuine and there was no trace of disapproval. "Perhaps then later, I'll stop by. I've never been in a saloon before."

Kitty's surprise was evident. "You haven't?" She couldn't imagine any adult male in this part of the country who hadn't been in a saloon at least once.

"Uh, no, Ma'am." Peter answered. "You see, I'm a minister. It's rather frowned upon in my profession." He chuckled at the look on her face. "I'm not wearing my collar today, but I assure you I am a minister. However, if it means I would get to see you again, I will risk the criticism. Would it be alright if I come around this afternoon?"

Kitty was nonplussed but glad that he didn't turn away from her in disgust, as others of his calling had. "Certainly." She answered, a pleased and happy expression gracing her beautiful features. "You'd be most welcome, that is, if you're sure you won't be drummed out of a job for doing so."

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't believe I will." He told her. "My boss is pretty understanding and he seldom condemns people based solely on their jobs." As Kitty started to her feet, he jumped up and held the chair for her. "Ma'am. I'll see you this afternoon."

Nodding her agreement, Kitty walked out of the restaurant, a little mystified but happy never the less that at least one 'proper' person in town accepted her without question.

Peter watched Kitty as she left. She was most definitely a beautiful woman and charming to boot. And despite her chosen career as a saloon owner, he sensed a compassion seldom shown by some of the 'Christians' he'd met. Of course, he knew, his going into the saloon later would be gossiped about and perhaps there would be those wanting to censure him for it, but he pushed those concerns aside.

He had met a genuinely wonderful woman and he looked forward to seeing her again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

After leaving the restaurant, Kitty made her way down the boardwalk to the telegraph office. The letter, she'd been reading, when the new preacher had joined her, was disturbing and she needed to reply immediately. Charlotte and she had been roommates when in Abilene.

They, along with Grace Baxton, had endured quite a bit while working together at the Oasis. She remembered telling Matt once that she and her co-workers weren't treated so gently while in Abilene. Ruefully, she knew how understated that was. There, saloon girls were treated little better than slaves. Their bodies, their time and most of their money was claimed by the bar owner, Myron Porter. And the girls had no one they could turn to for help, as Porter was in deep with the then Sherriff, Gill Cato.

Grace had escaped by marrying the first man to propose to her, Kitty had simply taken an opportunity to hop on a stage as soon as she had enough money. But Charlotte had chosen a different route. Though not as good at cards as Kitty, Charlotte was, never the less, a lot better than Myron Porter.

One night, she gambled her very life for the sole ownership of the Oasis saloon. If she won, Porter would sign title of the establishment over to her, should she lose, she would agree to be Porter's whore for as long as she was able or he wanted her.

She didn't lose.

After playing all night long, Porter finally threw in the towel and signed the paperwork, grudgingly handing ownership over to her. He hadn't wanted to and he'd claimed loudly that she'd been cheating the entire game. But his claims were futile. Quite a few people had watched the game that night and everyone, too many to challenge, had stood up for Charlotte and declared her the winner by nothing more than luck and skill. Even the Sherriff couldn't help Porter.

Kitty was in San Francisco when she'd heard of her friend's good luck and she was happy to know she too had escaped the horrible lives they'd all had there. When Kitty settled in Dodge, she contacted Charlotte, and though they hadn't seen each other in some time, they continued their friendship through letters.

Usually those letters were full of cheer and the little details of everyday life that made living not only bearable but fun. But the letter she'd found in her mail this time, was anything but cheerful.

It seemed Charlotte had fallen in love with a gambler. However the gambler had not been as enamored of her as he had avowed. When he found out that Charlotte was expecting his child, he grew cold and angry. In a rage filled fight, fueled by liquor and ill humor, the gambler, who was as good with his fists as he was with his charm, beat Charlotte, leaving her on the floor, in a pool of her own blood.

Though the doctor there couldn't explain it, she hadn't lost the child but it was born prematurely and Charlotte was having a difficult time taking care of it, as well as herself. Though normally not one to ask for help from anyone, Charlotte had finally turned to Kitty, hoping she would come.

Kitty planned on doing just that. She still remembered the night that Myron Porter had forced his way into her room and tried to force himself onto her. If Charlotte hadn't been there, Myron would've taken more than Kitty's body that night. Kitty felt a sense of debt to Charlotte and she planned on repaying it with a little trip to Abilene.

After sending a wire, informing her friend she was coming, Kitty walked down to the stage office and secured passage on the next stage headed in that direction. Tucking her ticket into her reticule, she hurried back down to the Long Branch.

She had exactly two days to take care of her responsibilities for the Long Branch and get herself packed and ready. She figured if she got the books and inventory done, before she left, Sam could handle everything else until she returned.

With a pang of regret, she realized Matt wouldn't be back before she left and having no idea how long she'd be gone, it could be sometime before she would see him again. But with a sigh, she realized that couldn't be helped.

She had promised Charlotte she would come and that was all there was to it. She would leave him a note and make sure he knew where she was and pray her stay in Abilene wasn't as long as she feared.

As Kitty went about with her plans to leave, Pastor Simonson was making plans of his own. His time in Dodge was now coming to an end and he would be leaving soon. Another parish, in greater need than this one, was anxiously waiting for him to come.

Having already been assigned to three previous towns, he'd hoped that this time would be different and he could stay put for a while. But alas, it was not to be. He had received word that very afternoon that he would be leaving on the morning stage, two days hence and with a sigh he said his few goodbyes and packed his bags, getting ready to go.

His promised stop at the famed Long Branch saloon, to see the beautiful woman that owned it, was forgotten by both he and the red head as they both prepared themselves for a cross country trek that neither one would soon forget.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

The next two days were a whirlwind of activity for the saloon owner. Sam, although unhappily, accepted the fact that she would be gone for a spell and promised to try and keep up with the books and inventory while she was away.

Ever since Kitty had bought into the saloon, she had handled those things as well as a number of other chores that Bill Pence had found difficult or frustrating, such as dealing with drummers and such. He had left it all to her and Sam hated knowing it would now fall to him during her absence. Not to mention the fact that he worried about her crossing the country by stage alone. But she was his boss, not the other way around and he had no right to tell her not to go.

Neither did Doc or Chester, for that matter, although the both of them tried. Doc reminded her of how dangerous a town Abilene still was and how a young lady, traveling alone, could face many dangers on a stage. Kitty reminded him that she had traveled cross country and came to Dodge alone on a stage and that she was a grown woman who could take care of herself.

Chester made it a point to remind her that Mr. Dillon wasn't in town and would know nothing of her absence until he returned. He didn't think his boss would be pleased to know that she wasn't there when he got back. But Kitty reminded him that Matt was her friend not her owner and she didn't need his or his assistant's permission to go anywhere or do anything she wanted.

Chester accepted that he could do nothing about her leaving, but not without a lot grumbling and complaining. Doc finally had to tell him to mind his own business and leave Kitty to hers, something the jailer was not happy about either but he was unable to do otherwise.

The morning Kitty was to leave, she quickly made her way down the boardwalk to the stage depot with Doc and Chester in tow. They had met her at the saloon and insisted on escorting her to the station. Although Kitty knew a part of their coming along was so that they could have one more chance at talking her out of leaving, she was still grateful for the send off.

As the stage driver yelled for everyone to board, she quickly hugged and kissed her friends and then accepted the assistance of the driver into the coach. Once inside, she was surprised to see Reverend Simonson seated there, smiling happily to see her again. "Reverend Simonson?" She looked at him, a touch confused. "You leaving town so soon?"

He smilingly shrugged. "Well, Miss Russell, I didn't expect to, but when I'm called to leave, I have to go. But at least the trip won't be boring with such lovely company as yours."

Kitty dropped her head with a self-conscious grin. "Well, thank you, Reverend. I appreciate that." For a second there she had a feeling as though he could read her mind and her heart. The only man, who'd ever been able to do that, was Matt.

"Please, call me Peter." He asked of her. "It makes conversation much easier when we're on a first name basis."

Kitty nodded. "Alright, Peter. And you make sure and call me Kitty."

"Deal." He grinned.

Over the next two hours, Kitty and Peter sat amiably across from each other and shared stories of their lives, though Kitty was certain that neither one of them had shared everything. There were some things you told no one, save a lover.

She did learn, though, that he had a brother named Andy back east somewhere and that until he'd gone into the ministry, Peter had been in partnership with him and two friends in a fishing boat. "Oh, you'd love Doc then." Kitty remarked. "That's one thing he loves to do, is fish."

Peter nodded. "Yes, I did actually get a chance to meet your Dr. Adams and I did indeed like him very much. He is a good Christian man in many ways."

Kitty laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that. He wants everyone to think he's positively decadent."

Peter joined her in the laughter before sobering a little. "What about you, Kitty? What is it you love to do?"

Kitty sat back a moment and thought about that question. There were a number of things she loved doing, but most of them involved Matt and she wouldn't share that with anyone, not even the very nice preacher across from her.

"Oh, I don't know." She finally sighed. "All sorts of things, really. I like fishing, not as much as Doc and Chester, but I do like to go every once in a while. I like to cook when I have time, of course I don't often have the time. But I do enjoy it. I like to go horseback riding ever so often. Like most women, I like to shop. I like to dance, with the right man." She didn't mention who the right man was.

"What about your business?" He asked pointedly. "Do you enjoy that?"

Kitty pursed her lips in thought, not sure how to answer that. Finally raising slightly troubled blue eyes to curious, yet kind brown eyes, she shrugged. "It's what I do for a living. It's not easy and it's not the most reputable job, I know. But it's honest, as am I, despite what some might think. But I seldom concern myself with how others judge me."

Peter smiled kindly. "No one has the right to judge you, Kitty, no one but the Lord himself. Remember that. I barely know you, of course, but from what I've seen and heard, you are most definitely a very decent person with a good heart. I do believe the Lord takes that into account. I know for a fact, he judges us a little less severely than we often judge ourselves and others."

Kitty glanced over at the man when he said that and she saw a brief flicker of pain, cross his features, as though he'd learned that the hard way. But just as suddenly as it appeared, the expression disappeared and he looked up at her and smiled. "Looks like we're coming to our first stop." He changed the subject as he looked out of the window next to him. "Let's hope they have something good to eat. I think I'm hungry."

Later that day, as the stage continued on his way across the prairie, Kitty sat back and wondered about the man's words and the look she'd seen on his face. It looked to her like she wasn't the only one who'd make a few wrongs turns in life only to end up on the right street after all.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

"Kitty. Kitty?"

She opened her eyes as she felt Peter gently tugging at her sleeve. "Something wrong?" She asked, quickly sitting up and glancing out of the window to see darkness had fallen on them. "How long have I been asleep?"

Peter smiled. "Not too long and nothing's wrong. But we're coming up on our next stop and I thought you might want to know."

Kitty nodded. "Thank you." Sitting up further she stretched as much as the tight confines of the conveyance would allow and yawned. "Guess I was a little tired."

"Stage travel will do that for you." Peter said. "But unless the driver decides to continue on, which I doubt, we'll probably be staying here for the night, so hopefully you can get some real sleep."

Kitty didn't reply. She seldom got any real sleep anymore unless Matt was with her. But she kept that information to herself, not sure the preacher across from her would understand her relationship with the tall lawman, even were she to tell him about it. And she was not about to tell him, or anyone else, anything about that part of her life.

When the stage came to a stop the driver jumped down from the box and quickly made his way back to the coach door, opening it for his passengers. "We're going to be staying the night here, folks." The driver told them as Peter got out first and then reached in and helped Kitty down. "Storm clouds been building to the west and I'm thinking it may break out into a gully washer afore morning. These roads can be scary at night in dry weather; I ain't hankering to try in a rain storm."

As he spoke, a slightly stooped gray haired man with washed out green eyes and thinning hair, came up, pulling his suspenders up over his shoulders. "Yer a little late, ain't ya, Slim?" He asked as he eyed the fancy lady and the man with the clerical collar around his neck.

"Not too much, Price." Slim told him. "Actually made good time, considering. But we're gonna have to put up here for the night. Storm's coming in and I ain't risking the coach or my passengers to try and go no further."

Price sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, come on in, then." His glance included the passengers. "I got some grub and coffee on the stove. Ain't nothing special but its fillin'."

"Kitty." Peter stepped back and allowed her to walk in front of him. As they approached the door, Peter suddenly stiffened and looked around warily taking in what little he could see in the dim light of the lantern hung by the front door. Though he saw nothing, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it.

Kitty paused at the doorway and looked back at him, seeing the expression on his face. "Is something wrong, Peter?"

"Uh, no." He smiled at her and shook his head. "Just looking at the sky. I think Slim may be right about a storm coming." Taking her arm, he ushered her on into the house with the uncomfortable feeling that more than one storm could descend on them fairly soon.

The house, used for both a stage relay station as well as Price's residence, was weathered and old but the main room was surprisingly clean and welcoming as they entered.

A huge stone fireplace sat on the western wall with several chairs scattered around in front of it and a long trestle table sat length wise behind them with two bench seats on either side. On the right side of the fireplace was a set of stairs leading to the second floor and on the left a door leading to what was probably a bedroom.

On the northern side of the room was a door flanked by two windows on either side.

On the eastern side of the main room was the kitchen area with a large black stove in the center and cabinets on either side. On top of the stove was a large coffee pot with an even bigger cooking pot next to it. Steam was rising from both. On the counter next to the stove sat a tin pan full of biscuits and a platter full of ham.

"Hep yaselves to the food." Price told them as he entered in behind. "I'm not what you'd call a good cook, but it ain't too bad and it's a whole lot better'n nothing. I'm gonna get my jacket and go hep Slim with them horses."

"Uh, thank you." Peter nodded as Price grabbed a jacket and left. Doffing his hat and placing it on the end of the table; he placed a hand on Kitty's arm and directed her to sit down. "Have a seat, Kitty, and I'll fix us a plate."

Kitty nodded and sat down on one of the benches. She had started to remove her cape but she felt a slight chill and kept it on. "You know it was rather warm when we started out this morning." Kitty remarked rubbing her arms a little. "But I think it's gotten cooler outside."

"I noticed that." Peter walked over and placed a plate full of beans, ham and biscuits in front of her, setting a cup of coffee next to that. "Too late in the year for snow, I think, but that doesn't mean it can't get downright cold. I think Slim's idea of staying here for the night was a good one."

As Peter prepareded his own plate and sat down across from Kitty to eat, Price made his way out to the barn where Slim had taken the horses. "Looks like it's gonna blow some tonight." He said when he entered.

"Yeah, sure is." Slim answered as he glanced outside. "Could bring in some hard rain as well. Don't know for sure but that wind sure will kick up."

"Probably right." Price agreed. "Sure does put a body off though, that wind does."

Slim nodded. But something besides the weather didn't feel right to him, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what. Nothing seemed out of place and as Price was the only one there at the station, he knew it couldn't be bandits. Besides, no one knew about the gold he was carrying.

Deciding his uneasiness was nothing more than a long day behind the reins, he shook it off and, along with Price, went about the job of feeding and taking care of the horses for the night.

Outside of the station and the barn, hidden in the deep shadow of the trees, a man sat and watched both buildings with interest as he pulled his coat tighter about his gaunt frame, he leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. The cold wind, that had now started, seemed to drive right through him, but he didn't complain and he didn't start a fire for fear it would be seen at the station.

He planned on being visible to the people at that station in the morning, but not tonight. He wanted one more night alone, before being around people. He liked his solitude and it'd been a while since he'd had any. Besides, after tomorrow, there'd be little time for him to sit and rest and enjoy his time alone.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

Kitty awoke the next morning with a stiff neck and sore back from sleeping on the small lumpy cot in what Price called his "guest room". Still, it was better than any sleep she might've gotten on the stage and warmer as well. Pulling the thick comforter off, she could feel a chill in the room. "That wind from last night, must've come in cold." She muttered to herself.

Getting up, she hurriedly dressed and fixed her hair and makeup before stuffing her nightclothes in her carpet bag and heading into the main room.

"Good morning." Peter greeted her warmly."I trust you slept well."

"Well, better than I would've on the stage." She grinned. "How about you?"

Peter looked around and then leaned in conspiratorially close to her. "I slept just fine once I snuck out of the room with Slim and came back down here. He snores something awful."

Kitty burst into laughter and headed over to the stove for a cup of coffee. "Well, as much as I'm enjoying all of this, I'll be happy when I get to Abilene. Stage travel can be a bit hard on a person."

As she spoke, the door opened with a creak and a gust of wind. Kitty and Peter turned to see a tall, thin man with a patch over his left eye, greasy blond hair and stooped shoulders being chased inside by the wind. He had a saddle and a flour sack across his right shoulder and a well used gun slung low on his hips.

"Hello," Peter greeted him genially. "Kinda cold outside, huh?"

The man looked Peter up and down with his one good eye and then turned his appraisal on Kitty but he said nothing. Instead, he swung his saddle from his shoulder to the floor and marched over to the stove, hitching his pants up slightly as he went. Grabbing the coffee pot, he took up a cup and poured himself a measure of the inky black brew, ignoring the two people in the room with him.

Kitty arched a brow at his rudeness but said nothing as she moved over to the table and sat down with her own cup. Looking up at Peter she saw something in his expression that made her take another look at the stranger.

She could tell by the way he wore his gun, he was a gunman and by the well worn look of his weapon and holster, as well as his clothes and saddle, it appeared he was a very poor one. But she'd seen worse in the Long Branch. And although he was sullen and quiet, that indicated nothing, either. However, taking another glance at Peter's face, she had a suspicion that something about this man bothered the preacher. Bothered him quite a bit.

The door creaked again and all heads turned to see Slim coming in. "Whoooo." He shook his head. "Almost feels like winter out there." He said as he followed the lead of the others in the room and headed for the coffee pot. "I'm a hopin' it warms up some later, but it's gonna be awful cold traveling till then." He suddenly looked at the one eyed man sitting at the table. "You coming on this stage, Mister?"

The man nodded, speaking for the first time. "I'm headed to Abilene." His voice was gruff and deep.

"Well, I reckon we got room, right enough." Slim shrugged. "But it ain't no free ride." He looked at the man's bedraggled appearance and doubted he had the price of a ticket or much else.

But the man surprised him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, peeling several off the top and handing it to the surprised stage driver. "That be enough?"

Slim looked down at the money in his hand and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah that's enough." He answered while hastily stuffing the money in his pocket and clearing his throat, setting his coffee on the table. "Well, folks, I got the stage ready. We'd best be going if we're gonna stay on schedule."

Peter and Kitty sat down their cups and Peter grabbed Kitty's bag as well as his own, following her from the house into the early morning cold. When they got to the coach, Peter hurriedly hefted the bags up to Slim to be stowed and secured on top and then helped Kitty to get on board.

It wasn't lost on Kitty that he was keeping an eye on their new traveling partner and very obviously keeping her away from him as much as possible. She wanted to ask what it was about the man that disturbed the preacher but she had no chance as the one eyed stranger climbed on board just after and settled in the seat across from her.

Peter got on immediately following him and sat next to Kitty. He never took his eyes off of the new man on board, who simply pulled his hat low, crossed his arms and tucked his chin into chest, apparently deciding to get some sleep. Peter didn't know who this man was, but he had a bad feeling about him. He was afraid their easy travel of the day before was just about to become uneasy in the hours to come.

As soon as Slim had the luggage and the new passenger's saddle stowed and tied down up top, he made sure everyone was on board and secure, climbed up on his box and cracked the reins over his horses' flanks, starting the stage off on it's next and most dangerous leg of the journey.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

Though the wind was cold and the sky ominous, no rain fell as the stage traveled on. Slim, atop of the box, was grateful for that. No stranger to traveling in all kinds of weather and certainly used to it after 15 years, he still preferred dry weather to wet. Of course, he also preferred warm as opposed to cold, but he knew he couldn't have everything.

Flicking the reins, he urged the horses along the familiar trail, hoping to make up for some of the lost time from the night before. His mind on that, and a myriad number of other things, he almost missed the overturned wagon, partially blocking the road.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He pulled frantically on the reins trying to stop the cumbersome stage before he collided with the upside down carriage. He managed to get it stopped just a foot shy.

Inside the carriage, Peter and Kitty exchanged curious looks, wondering why the stage had suddenly pulled up. Peter stuck his head out of the window but from his vantage point, facing the rear of the coach, he saw nothing. "Slim?" He called to the driver. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." A deep male voice answered with the cocking of a gun and a twist of the door handle. "Why don't you folks get down out of that stage? Now!"

Taking a deep swallow of air, Kitty looked over to Peter and then the man sitting across from her. Peter, though concerned, didn't look afraid. The man, across from her, wore no expression at all.

"Come on." Peter said quietly as he got up from his seat, exited the stage and reached in to help Kitty down. The stranger followed her out.

"Well, looky what we got here." The gunman at the door gave a low whistle when Kitty stepped out of the stage. "I wadn't expectin' no extras but it looks like we sure got one."

Peter quickly stepped in front of Kitty. "Leave the lady alone." He warned.

"What's a matter, preacher man?" The ragged bandit grinned. "You got a claim on this pretty little red head, do ya?"

Peter ignored his taunt. "You men stopped this stage for, I suppose, what the driver has in that cash box. So, why don't you get that, get back onto your horses and ride away?"

The man looked at Peter with cold dark eyes. "I say what we take and what we don't, Preacher man. And I say we take the red head. Now, if you want to be breathin' when we do go, you'd best keep yer trap shut." Roughly he shoved Peter to the ground knocking him senseless when he hit his head on the wheel of the stage. Dark eyes then grabbed Kitty's arm, forcefully pulling her to him. "Come on, Red. Let's go somewhere and have ourselves a party."

But Kitty wasn't quite as willing to comply as he thought. Jerking away from him, Kitty raised her leg and kicked him as hard as she could then pushed him away. When he released her arm, she stepped back and tried to get around him, but he was too quick.

So were the men with him. Looking up, she saw a man moving rapidly towards her while another one stood with his gun drawn ready to fire if need be and looking as if he hoped it would be needed.

Before she could move again, the one man was at her side, taking her arm and holding her tightly. "Ya shouldn't a done that, woman. We was just gonna have a little fun with ya. Now, I'm gonna hurt you bad." The man snarled as he took a step closer and raised his arm, prepared to strike her.

But as quickly as he raised his hand, he dropped it again when a shot went off and he fell forward, dead from the bullet that had made its way into his back.

For a moment all stood in stunned silence until they realized what had happened. The thin, one eyed man, who'd gotten onto the stage at the relay station, had pulled his gun, killing Kitty's would-be attacker before he could do more than he already had.

"Damn, Cody." The man, still holding tightly to Kitty, exclaimed. "What'd ya go and do that fer? What was you thinkin'?"

"I was thinking we need to get out of here." He answered, tucking the gun into the belt at his waist. "The preacher there is right. We've got the money we came for and we don't need nothing else. Ronnie there was gonna get us all either killed or caught and I already spent enough time in prison. I ain't planning on going back. Now let the woman go and let's ride. We can get clean out of this country by nightfall, if we ride hard enough."

"Well, wait a minute." The other man spoke up. "What makes you the boss now? What if me and Bailey here don't wanna ride off just yet? I mean we don't get a chance at a pretty woman like this too often. Could be, we want to leave her something to remember us by, afore we go off." He leered at the beautiful woman in Bailey's grasp.

"No!" Peter protested loudly. He had finally come around and was just then getting back to his feet, rubbing his sore head. "Leave her alone. Don't you even think of touching her."

Cole ignored him and looked instead at Kitty, then the two men. "She is a pretty woman." He sighed. "But we can get lots of pretty women with the money we get out of that there cash box, that is if we get out of here now. Of course, you all don't have to go. You can stay right here and do what you want with her and the reverend, but the money goes with me. I ain't leaving it and I ain't staying."

Bailey and his compatriot, Griffin exchanged looks. Though neither of them were cowards, both of them recognized the authority and strength in the gaunt man they called Cody. He had spent three years in prison for a robbery they had all committed. Though he hadn't complained, they knew he'd kill them before he did it again.

Bailey reluctantly let go of Kitty's arm.

On top of the box, Slim was sufficiently satisfied that everyone's attention, including that of the blonde man who held his gun on him, was directed towards his female passenger and the one eyed ex-con. Easing his hand to his right, he reached for his own gun but the bandit below him, noticed the movement and brought his gun to bear, shooting Slim just as he got his gun out of the holster.

What happened next was a confusion of sounds and activity that ended up with four people on the ground while the others jumped onto horses and rode off.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

"Peter?" Kitty knelt down beside him and gently rolled him onto his back.

When the stage driver and Griffin fired at each other, Bailey panicked, drawing his gun and aiming it at Kitty and Peter. Peter took a step towards him, hands raised, hoping to shield Kitty and somehow prevent further bloodshed. But Bailey mistook his intention and raised his gun to fire.

Cody threw his arm out and tried to knock the gun out of Bailey's hand, but his finger was already on the trigger and he fired. The shot went wild and found a home in the chest of Peter Simonson. As Kitty threw herself down beside him, Bailey and Cody saddled up and rode off.

Carefully as she could, Kitty pulled aside his shirt and examined Peter's wound. She was no doctor, but she could tell the wound was serious and if he didn't receive help pretty soon, he would die.

Looking around, Kitty realized how ill prepared she was for something like this. She had been on a mission to help an old friend, not to battle bandits or deal with the devil to save the life of a missionary. But that was what she was now being called upon to do.

First order of business was to get him to safety. The stage horses, though startled when the gunfire erupted, hadn't bolted, so the stage was still there. Kitty had never driven a stage, but she knew she was about to learn how. Getting up, she quickly checked Slim and Bailey, both were dead.

Knowing she had neither the strength nor the time to bury the three dead men, she did manage to cover them with a tarp from the back of the stage. She would notify the authorities of their whereabouts and hopefully get someone to come back and give them a decent Christian burial later. But right then they weren't her concern, Peter was.

Returning to his side, she knelt down beside him with the canteen from the stage box. Raising the water to his lips she called his name and urged him to rouse enough to drink it.

Weakly, Peter opened his eyes to see Kitty leaning over him, concern on her face. He couldn't ever remember seeing a prettier sight. "Kitty?" He started to rise but the pain knocked him back down. "Oh." He moaned. "What... happened?"

"You were shot, Peter." She told him. "I need to get you back into the coach but I can't manage you alone. You think you can help me?"

Peter took stock of himself and he wasn't at all sure he could do that, but he knew he had to, for her sake if not his. "I'll try." He answered as he grasped her arm and began to pull himself up. The pain was intense, something he hadn't expected, but with a steely determination, he finally gained his feet, leaned heavily on Kitty, and walked over to the stage.

Once there he managed to crawl inside and onto the floor but he could do no more as the darkness reclaimed him. Kitty took a deep breath, closed the door, grabbed Slim's gloves and swiftly swung herself up into the box. Donning the gloves, she took the reins and started the stage at as fast a clip as she could manage, around the overturned wagon and down the road, praying she could find help before he died.

As the stage raced across the countryside, Matt returned to Dodge, tired but happy. Another prisoner delivered, another bad man behind bars. Now he could relax for a couple of days. And he knew just where to start. After he checked in the office and got a bath and change of clothes he intended to head straight for the Long Branch and the pretty woman who owned it.

But it wasn't to be. As soon as he walked into the saloon, Sam gave him a soulful look and an envelope. Inside the envelope was a brief letter from Kitty, explaining that she had to go out of town to help a friend but that she'd wire him as soon as she arrived and she loved him. The letter didn't, however, state where she was going or when she'd return.

"Sam," Matt looked from the paper. "When did Kitty leave?"

"Two days ago, Marshal." The bartender answered.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Abilene." Came the barman's reply.

That worried Matt. Kitty had told him little about her life, when she'd lived there, but she had told him enough to know that it hadn't been a happy time. He couldn't imagine what had drawn her back there and her note didn't say. "Two days ago?" He clarified.

"Yes, Sir." Sam answered. "We tried to get her not to go but well… well, you know Miss Kitty."

Matt nodded. He did indeed know the stubborn lady. "Thanks, Sam." He waved as he headed back out of the saloon.

Quickly calculating the time in his head, he figured Kitty should arrive in Abilene tomorrow night sometime if the stage was on time. If not, she'd be there, at the latest, the following morning. After being out of town for over a week, he knew he had paperwork to do and other things to attend to so he decided to wait until the morning after next. But if he hadn't heard from her by then, he was taking off for Abilene.

TBC

**AN: I actually have no idea how long it would take to get to Abilene from Dodge, but three days sounded good. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

Kitty pulled the stage into Abilene the next day, fourteen hours late. She had managed to get it to the next relay station, late, the evening of the holdup, only to find it abandoned, the house boarded up and no sign that anyone had been there for some time. But it was too dark to continue on unfamiliar roads and she knew the horses were tired and wouldn't be able to travel much further. Besides, she was worried about Peter.

So, pulling to a stop, she decided to stay for a few hours anyway. Leaving the horses hitched up, she saw to it they had water and then checked on Peter. His color wasn't good and he hadn't regained consciousness, but he was breathing easy and the bleeding had stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kitty climbed into the coach with him and settled down on one the seats, drifting off to sleep shortly there after.

She awoke with a start. Peter, though still out, was moaning. Quickly, Kitty bent down and placed a hand on his forehead. His temperature had risen. Kitty looked outside of the coach to see that it was just coming on dawn. Time to start out again. She had to get Peter to some help.

Stiffly, she climbed out of the coach and went around to check on the horses. They could've done with more rest and water and seriously needed to be fed, but she could do nothing more for them. "Sorry, guys." She said as she patted the lead horse on the nose. "But we'll do better for you when we get to Abilene." Shaking her head, she climbed back on top of the coach, grabbed the reins and set off.

Her arrival in Abilene was the cause of a lot of talk. A four up was not an easy thing to drive for even the strongest of men, but when a slim, beautiful woman with a set of too big gloves on delicate hands drove it down the street, people were stunned.

Finally getting the coach stopped, she yelled for help as she got down from the box. "I need some help. There's a man inside. He's been shot."

Several men stepped forward, including a tall well built man with a dark hair and eyes. "What happened here?" He demanded.

Kitty saw the badge on his chest and realized he must be the Sherriff. "Stage was held up. The man inside was shot. He needs a doctor bad."

Swinging the door to the stage open, the Sherriff looked inside to see a man crumpled on the floor. "Couple of you men, get him up out of there and over to the saw bones."

Quickly three men stepped forward and helped the lawman pull Peter out of the stage. "Take him on over." The Sherriff instructed. "Tell Doc Helm I'll be there in a little bit." As the men carried Peter away, the constable turned his attention to the woman that had driven the stage in. "Now Miss. Mind telling me what happened here?"

Kitty anxiously watched as Peter was carried off; worried about him and praying she'd gotten him to help in time. When she could no longer see him, she looked at the man before her. "The stage was held up west of here." She answered. "Peter, the wounded man, was trying to protect me and got shot."

"Well, how many men were there and where's the driver of this rig? Or was he the driver and…"

Wearily Kitty raised her hand and waved him off. "Look, Sherriff…"

"Bowman, Ma'am." He answered with a smile. "Troy Bowman. And you're?"

"Kitty Russell." She answered. "Look, Sherriff Bowman. I'll answer any and all questions but can I go and check on my friend first? He was hurt awfully bad."

"Come on." Sherriff Bowman nodded. "I'll go with you. You can tell me on the way."

As Sherriff Bowman walked with Kitty and she told of what happened, Matt was getting ready to leave Dodge. Kitty had promised to send a wire when she arrived in Abilene. No wire had come and he was positive the stage should've been there by now. He was going after her.

However, no sooner did he stuff the last can of beans in his saddlebags then the jail door banged open. "Mr. Dillon!" Chester rushed in. "Barney, over to the telegraph office just got this in. He said it was urgent."

Matt hesitated a moment before quitting his things on his desk and taking the yellow slip of paper from Chester's outstretched hand. It was from the warden at Leavenworth prison. Two men had escaped and were said to be headed in his direction.

Matt recognized the names and knew what kind of men they were. Angrily, he wadded up the paper and threw it across the room. If these men were headed to Dodge then he needed to be there to greet them. He couldn't leave his town undefended from the likes of these. They were robbers and killers and few, save himself and maybe a couple of others, he knew, had what it took to stop them.

"Was you a going somewheres?" Chester asked, noting the bags on the desk.

Matt shook his head and with a weary sigh sat down heavily in his chair. "No, Chester. I'm not going anywhere, at least not today."

"You figure them fellas are heading this way then?" He'd read the telegraph as he walked back over to the jail with it.

Matt nodded. "Seems more than likely."

"When do ya think they'll get here?" He hoped his boss would say never.

"Probably within the next couple of days." Matt didn't want to wait two days. He didn't want to wait two hours. He wanted to climb on his horse right there and then and head off to find Kitty, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay and wait on two worthless killers.

"Well, uh, what are we gonna do then?"

Matt looked up at his assistant trying hard not to take his anger and disappoint out on him. This mess wasn't his fault. "_We're_ not going to do anything, Chester." He answered. "I'm going to stay here and you're going to take my horse back to the stable."

"But…"

"No, 'buts', Chester." Matt waved him off. "Please, just take my horse back." He quickly clamped his mouth shut not wanting to bite Chester's head off but knowing he might, if the man didn't leave soon.

"Yes, sir." Chester answered sullenly and headed for the door. He didn't know everything, but he knew when to leave.

Matt leaned over his desk and buried his head in his hands. He knew he had to stay in Dodge. He had no choice. His badge and his oath as a lawman demanded it. But he also knew that he needed to find Kitty. He had an unshakeable feeling that if she didn't need him right then she would soon and he wanted to be there for her.

"Hang on, Kitty." He whispered, hoping somehow she'd know. "I'll get there as quick as I can."

TBC

**AN: Just a quick note of thank you for all the kind reviews. SusyQ, I'm glad you're still riding along and Beverly you are one the sweetest people I know. Kittylover, you are too kind. Thanks everyone who has reviewed so forth. I appreciate you all immensely. I may be a little slower posting with this, (Real Life has hit big time) but I promise you won't have to wait weeks or months between postings.**


	10. Chapter 10

**9**

After seeing Peter, Kitty thanked the doctor for his help and promised to come back and check on her friend. Doctor Helm, a tall gaunt man with thinning gray hair and a hawk shaped nose, assured her that the preacher would indeed pull through and that she was welcome to come anytime. She didn't know the man and had no reason to distrust him, but a part of her still wished that Doc was there and could oversee Peter's care.

Leaving the doctor's office, Kitty allowed Sherriff Bowman to walk her to the Lucky Spot Saloon, formerly known as the Oasis. In her letter to Kitty; Charlotte mentioned that she'd made a lot of changes to the saloon, including the name.

As Bowman and Kitty walked down the street towards the business, Bowman took stock of the woman beside him. Beautiful, tough, strong and obviously quick thinking and intelligent, he was mightily impressed, and Troy Bowman didn't impress easily. He had seen too much and done too much in his 34 years.

Handsome, gifted son of a wealthy rancher and now owner of that same prosperous ranch, Troy could've been anything he wanted or just simply sat back and done very little and still have been considered a success. But he wanted to make a difference in the world. He wanted to do more with his life than chase women and raise cows, although he did those two things quite well.

And he sure didn't want to go into politics as his father had wanted. Up until the day his father died, he disapproved of Troy's choice of job and let his son know it quite often. But nothing he said could dissuade the young man from his course and Troy had a certain amount of pride in that fact.

Taking over from the previous corrupt Sherriff, Troy had worked hard to clean up Abilene and make it a respectable place to live. He knew he still had a long way to go and all too often he was opposed by the very people who should've welcomed his intervention, but he was happy with his job so far and planned to do more. After all, it wasn't like he had a family and wife to take care of.

Until the day Kitty Russell drove a stage coach into his town, Troy thought his life reasonably complete. He had money, respect, from most people anyway, a job he loved and many women from many places willing to take him in, anytime he wanted. But when he saw the spirited red head with the deep blue eyes, he began to rethink that. Though he knew very little about her, he did notice she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. Right then; that was enough.

"You sure you want to stay here, Ma'am?" He questioned her a second time as they neared the saloon. "I mean, this is one of the better places in town, but it is still a saloon. Hotel's not much but its more fitting than this for a lady like you."

Kitty grinned. "Sherriff, believe me. I will be fine here. I came to help my friend Charlotte and I can't do that from the hotel. Besides, this isn't my first time in a saloon, ya know."

Troy blinked in surprise. "It isn't?"

Kitty laughed. "No, Sherriff, it isn't. I own the Long Branch saloon in Dodge City. I think I'll be just fine here."

Troy's surprise deepened and suddenly turned to irritation at himself. He'd heard, like so many others, of the famous US Marshal that resided in Dodge City and the beautiful owner of the Long Branch that he was linked to. "I'm… I'm sorry, Ma'am." He took a step back literally and figuratively. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." Kitty smiled. "But now if you'll excuse me, I want to go in and see Charlotte and get cleaned up."

"Yes, Ma'am." Troy tipped his hat at her. "I gotta get going myself, I guess. I'll take some men back with me to where the stage was held up and take care of those dead men; see if I can identify the bandits."

Kitty nodded and turned for the door but was stopped by Troy's hand on her arm. "If, uh, I should need any further information, I can find you here?"

Kitty shrugged. "For a while at least. I plan on staying as long as Charlotte needs me but I don't know long that will be."

"Oh, well, alright then." He smiled down at the pretty lady. "I'll go on then. Oh, and I'll see somebody brings your luggage over."

"Thank you, Sherriff." She smiled and then finally turned and entered the saloon.

For several moments, Troy stood outside the bar looking at the door she'd gone through. He now knew who the woman was. And he was also pretty sure that, wedding ring or no, she wasn't available. But that didn't keep his heart from racing just by looking at her. Shaking his head at the fool he was, Troy finally turned and walked away.

Inside, Kitty stood for several long moments and looked around her. The Oasis had changed more than its name it seemed.

Gone were the three whiskey barrels and the long plank board which had served as a bar. And the rough-hewn wooden walls had been covered by deep green wall paper. Rickety, splintery tables and pine benches had been replaced with felt covered tables and decent captain's chairs.

Although not nearly as clean or highly decorated as the Long Branch, it was definitely a step up from what it was when she worked there.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The bartender called to her when he saw her standing just inside the doorway.

"Yes," she smiled genially at the man. "My name is Kitty Russell. I came to see Charlotte Stark."

"Oh, yes, Ma'am." The man smiled. "Mrs. Stark told me to expect you. Come with me and I'll take you up to her."

"Alright." Kitty answered as the short, bald, rotund little man with the handlebar mustache came around the bar and led her to the centrally located staircase.

Once they reached the second floor, the man turned to the left and went down to the last door, knocking softly.

"Come in." A weak sounding voice answered.

Opening the door, the man poked his head in without entering. "Miss Russell is here, Ma'am."

"Oh, send her in, Wilby."

Wilby backed out of the way and opened the door wider. "Go on in, Miss."

"Thank you." She nodded as she moved past him and into the room.

"If there's anything you need, Ma'am." He spoke up before she closed the door. "You just let me know. My name's Wilby. I'm the head bartender here."

"Alright, thank you, Wilby." Kitty told him as he turned and left.

"Kitty!" Charlotte called from behind her. "Oh, thank God, you're here."

Turning around, Kitty stopped when with a look of shock on her face when she saw her friend. "Oh, Charlotte." She gasped.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**10**

Kitty hadn't seen Charlotte in several years and she knew, from Charlotte's letter, that her husband had beaten her and that Charlotte had been ailing ever since. But she had still been unprepared to see just how bad off her friend really was.

"Oh, Charlotte." She moved closer to the bed, almost in tears as she took in Charlotte's appearance. Naturally thin, Charlotte was positively emaciated now. Her once lustrous blond hair was thinning and lank. Her skin was sallow and dark circles claimed both eyes. Her right arm was in a crude cast and barely healing bruises covered most of what Kitty could see of the woman's body. "Oh, God, Charlotte, I am so sorry."

But Charlotte shook her head with a sad smile. "Don't be, Kitty. I knew Grant had a temper when I married him and I guess I knew he didn't love me as much I loved him. But I thought I could change him."

Kitty rolled her eyes. She knew firsthand how impossible it was to change a man. "Well, obviously you didn't." She sighed as she stepped over to the bassinette and looked in at the sleeping baby. Though extremely tiny, the little girl looked healthy. "She sure is beautiful." Kitty smiled at her friend.

"Yes, she is." Charlotte agreed. "She's got Grant's smile." The battered woman looked down then and stifled a sob. "I… I thought… if… if he…" She took a deep breath. "I just didn't realize how much he didn't want a baby. When I first told him, he seemed pleased but the further along I got and the bigger I got the meaner he got. You see, I couldn't work being that big and I…"

"Work?" Kitty arched a brow. "What do you mean? He wasn't having you…"

"Yes," Charlotte confirmed ruefully. "I thought after we were married that I…" She stopped and swallowed hard. "I didn't do it very often, only really wealthy men and I was always careful. I made sure that no accidents happened with one of them. But Grant was my husband. I didn't think I had to be careful when he and I were together."

"Let me guess." Kitty crossed her arms across her chest. "He claimed the baby belongs to one of the other men."

Charlotte nodded, letting the tears finally fall. "I thought he believed me. I thought he knew me better than that but…" She reached for a cloth lying on the table beside her and wiped her face. "The night he did this, he'd been drinking. He accused me of purposely getting pregnant. Saying I didn't take any precautions with anyone so that I could get pregnant and not have to work. I knew I shouldn't have argued with him, but I just couldn't seem to help myself. What he said hurt so much."

Kitty sat down beside her friend and took her hand. "Is he in jail?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I… I just couldn't do that, Kitty. No matter what he did, I love him. Sherriff Bowman offered to throw him in jail if I'd press charges but I just couldn't."

Kitty closed her eyes and shook her head. She understood loving someone and she understood placing yourself second to that person. She'd done that more than once. But she couldn't understand this. It was no longer just between Charlotte and Grant. There was a tiny baby to consider. "Where is he then?" She asked, not wanting to contend with a man like that.

"I don't know." Charlotte loudly blew her nose and wiped her face again. "He took off somewhere. I haven't seen or heard from him since that night. I think he took off for St. Louis. I heard so anyway."

Kitty nodded, glad to hear that. "Alright, then." She sighed as she got to her feet. "That's good. I don't need him here and I sure don't want him around you or that baby until you're able to defend and take care of yourself and her."

Charlotte didn't reply. As bad as her husband was and as much as he'd hurt her, she loved him and she wanted him back even as she was afraid of him and what he might do to her and her daughter.

Kitty took a look around the disheveled room and wrinkled her nose. "Well, I guess the first order of business is to get you and this place up here, cleaned up. I'll tackle the downstairs later."

Charlotte gave her a friend a grateful look. "Then you'll stay and help me?"

Kitty smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

"I appreciate that, Kitty." Charlotte wiped the last of her tears and managed a half smile. "You are the best friend a girl could have."

Kitty chuckled. "I think you're confusing me with diamonds, but I'll accept the compliment." Turning for the door, she paused at the threshold. "They're supposed to be bringing my bags here. Which room is mine?"

"Oh, the one right next door." Charlotte answered.

"Alright." Kitty opened the door. "I'll get settled in and then come back in here and see what I can't do to get you and this room cleaned up."

Charlotte nodded without reply as she watched Kitty leave, closing the door behind her. Kitty's strength had always far surpassed her own and though they'd both handled drunks and abusive bar owners and the like, Charlotte knew that Kitty never let them get her down. Kitty could handle things and people better than Charlotte ever could.

Charlotte was glad for that, because she had a sad feeling that there was going to be a lot, coming their way, that would need to be handled. And she hoped and prayed, it didn't get them killed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**11**

That night, Kitty settled down wearily in her bed. She'd had more than a full day. Not only wrestling a stage cross country, but dealing with the worry of Peter's wound as well as caring for Charlotte and her daughter Rebecca. Kitty was physically exhausted and she knew tomorrow would be no easier.

She still had to get Charlotte up and out of her room so she could give it a good cleaning. Then there was the downstairs that needed more than cleaning. She also wanted to go over Charlotte's books and check her inventory. She doubted that had been done in a while.

Oh course, she also wanted to check on Peter and she needed to send a wire to Dodge. She'd meant to do that when she first got to Abilene but too many other things and people vied for her time and attention.

People like the Sherriff Troy Bowman. Instead of going himself, he'd sent someone to take care of the dead men from the stage. He'd also sent someone to track the men who'd escaped with the stage money and report back to him. He immediately sent out wires to the surrounding towns warning as many lawmen as he could to be on the lookout for the two remaining stage robbers.

After that, he seemed to find endless things to stop by the saloon for. He of course wanted to make sure that Kitty was doing well, and see if she could remember anything more about the men who'd held up the stage. But even after he'd obtained all the answers she could give, he had stuck around.

Though she hadn't given it much thought at the time, as she'd been too preoccupied with other concerns, she had noticed the way he looked at her. Kitty Russell was a very astute woman and she knew when a man was interested. Rolling over in the bed, she buried her head under her pillow and tried to close her mind to that line of thinking.

She didn't need that kind of complication. She didn't need a man. Absent though he was most times, she had a man and few others could measure up to him. Groaning, she shifted her position in bed again and tried desperately to relax enough to go to sleep. Right then that was all she needed.

But over the next three days, she got very little of it. From the moment she arose in the morning, til she dropped into bed at night, Kitty Russell was on the go non-stop. Between taking care of Charlotte and baby Rebecca, to daily making a trip over to the doctor's office to check on Peter and then managing the saloon, Kitty barely had a moment to breathe.

But in that short span of time, her efforts were paying off. Charlotte looked better and felt better. The baby was thriving with not only her mother's attention but that of her Godmother as well. The saloon, including the rooms upstairs, was clean as a whistle and the books were completely in order. Though the inventory was low, Kitty had managed to get a wire out to the supplier and ordered more.

She had also gotten a wire sent to Dodge telling them she had arrived. That wire had been short and terse but there were too many things happening to try and include them all in a wire. Besides, she consoled herself; she would only be there for a week, or more, longer. Just until Charlotte was back on her feet. She had no plans to stay any longer than she had to.

However, best laid plans didn't always work out and Kitty Russell was about to find that out first hand.

Back in Dodge, Doc sat at his desk and looked once again at the wire from Kitty. The wire had been given to him as Matt was gone. He had left town in pursuit of the two escaped prisoners who had been sighted down south, away from where they had been thought to be headed.

Matt hadn't wanted to go, Doc could tell. For the first time since Doc could remember, Matt seriously thought about ducking his duty to the badge and heading to Abilene, but in the end, he left and headed south. His oath as a lawman demanded it.

The wire came in a few hours after he left. Though short it was reassuring and yet it bothered him for some reason.

"_Have arrived in Abilene. Safe. Kitty."_

She was safe and she was there, but what else? What had taken her so long to get there? Did something bad happen that she didn't want to relate in a wire? She was safe but had she been hurt? When was she coming back? Shaking his head, he put the wire back in his pocket and took a scrub of his mustache. He had no answers to any of those questions.

Thinking about it, he realized he was acting like an old mother hen, concerned about her chick. But Kitty was as close as he would ever come to having a daughter and when he didn't know exactly what was going on with her, or how she was, he worried. Same as he did about Matt.

Matt.

He was another worry for the older physician. Out alone, chasing desperate men, most likely getting little rest or nourishment and probably taking more chances then any other lawman would. All too often, he had come home beaten, battered, shot, or sometimes all three. But at least he had come home. Doc hoped this time would be the same.

Looking around his empty office, Doc got up and shuffled over to the door and grabbed his hat and coat. If he was going to mope, he figured he might as well mope with someone. Closing the door to his office, he headed to the Long Branch.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**12**

Kitty's forth day in Abilene began as the last three. She rose early, got dressed and went to check on her friend and Godchild. But Charlotte wasn't alone. When Kitty entered the room, she found a man standing by the window, looking out. Tall, with broad shoulders and sandy blond hair, he was very attractive.

Charlotte was sitting on the side of the bed, crying.

"Uhm, Charlotte?" She looked to her friend and then back over to the man by the window. "Are you okay?"

Charlotte cast a quick, frightened glance at the man who'd turned to look at Kitty. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Kitty."

"Kitty?" The man spoke as he raked deep blue eyes over Kitty. "So you're the friend who's been so kind to my dear wife. Well, I am so glad to meet you." His dimples showed when he smiled and it occurred to Kitty what had attracted Charlotte to him. He seemed to have a magnetism about him that could draw people to him. But it didn't draw her and it didn't change what he'd done.

Kitty's expression turned from confusion to consternation. "You're Grant." She said with a certain amount of disgust.

Instantly the man's genial smile soured as he realized how much his wife must've told her friend about him. "Yes." He answered simply.

"What do you want here?" Kitty demanded.

"Want?" He feigned confusion. "Why, I live here. My wife and beautiful child are here."

"You didn't seem to care too much about that a couple of weeks ago." Kitty pointed out with an arched brow.

Charlotte said nothing as she pensively watched her husband and friend, wondering what would happen. She knew Kitty was a strong woman and didn't intimidate easily. But she also knew that her husband could be ruthless and cunning and dangerous. The interaction between the two could prove to be hazardous.

Grant glanced at his silent wife and then back to the beautiful woman who had entered. He'd been quite unhappy when Charlotte told him that her friend was in town and handling things for her. But now looking at the stunning red head, he began to think perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing after all. Men would pay quite a bit to spend a night with her. He just needed to play his cards right.

"Two weeks ago I was drunk and stupid." He said matter of factly. "I didn't realize what I was doing, what I was giving up." He dropped his head, managing to look contrite and rueful. "I returned to beg my wife for her forgiveness and plead with her to take me back."

Kitty didn't believe the man and she didn't hesitate to let him know. "You don't mind if I doubt you, do you?" She crossed her arms defiantly in front of her. "Your actions so far, haven't been those of a loving husband and father."

Grant wasn't surprised at her refusal to instantly accept his contrite apology. He knew it would take more than that. "Oh, of course, I mind, Miss Russell, but I also understand. I only hope that over time, you and I can come to understand each other and be friends as you are with Charlotte."

Kitty studied him for a while, but saw nothing in his expression or demeanor to convince her. Looking over at Charlotte, she wasn't sure she was convinced either. "Charlotte…"

"Kitty." Charlotte waved her off with her good arm. "Grant wants to make amends for what he did and I want to give him the chance. I believe him."

"That why you were crying, when I come in?" Kitty asked pointedly, still not convinced.

"I admit I was upset," Charlotte nodded. "But well, I… I just…" She wasn't sure what to say to convince Kitty but she knew she had to say something. She still loved Grant but she was also still afraid of him. She didn't want him to hurt her friend. "Honestly, Kitty." She said after taking a deep breath. "Grant loves me and I believe he wants to change and I want to give him the chance to prove that."

Kitty was even less convinced then she was a moment ago, but she realized she'd not be able to get the truth out of her friend while Grant was in the room. "Well," she turned back for the door. "It's your life. I'm, uh, I'm going over to visit with Peter. I'll check on you later." Without another word and with a glare at Grant, she turned and left.

As she left the saloon and headed down the boardwalk, Kitty had the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. When she passed under Charlotte's window, she looked up. She saw nothing but the curtains swaying against the closed window. "Bastard." She muttered as she went on.

Peter, when she walked into his room at the doctor's office, was sitting up in a chair, his left arm in a sling and a huge smile on his face. "Kitty!" He exclaimed when she walked in. "I was hoping you'd come while I was up. Doctor Helm said I'm doing great and he's going to let me get up more and more."

Kitty beamed at her friend and reached down, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I am so happy to hear that, Peter. I was awful worried when we got here. You sure didn't look too good."

"I wasn't feeling too good either." He agreed. "But thanks to you, I'm going to be just fine."

Kitty shook her head. "Ah, no, Peter. I didn't do anything but get you here. Doctor Helm is the one that saved you."

Peter reached up with his good arm and took her hand, giving her a soft look. "We both know better than that. I owe you my life, Kitty Russell, and you know it."

Kitty gave him a warm smile and gently squeezed his hand. "You owe me nothing. But I really am glad you're doing well. That's a relief to me."

Just then a knock came at the door and Doctor Helm stuck his head in. "Um, Miss Russell? Sheriff Bowman would like a word with you."

A frown crossed her face as she wondered what he could want. Bending down, she kissed Peter on the cheek again and released his hand. "Well, I guess, I'd better go see what he wants. But if it's alright, I'd like to come back to see you later today."

Peter grinned. "You'd better."

Kitty returned the grin and turned and left, closing the door softly behind her. She missed the look of longing Peter wore as he watched her go. His feelings for the beautiful red headed saloon owner were making a turn for the serious and for the moment, he wasn't sure what to do about them.

When Kitty stepped into the front of the doctor's office, she found Troy Bowman standing with his hat in his hand waiting for her. "Sheriff Bowman?" She gave him an uncertain smile. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, well, uh, yes, Ma'am." He smiled. "I, uh, well, I saw you coming in here and I was, uh, well, I was wondering if you'd had breakfast yet this morning."

Kitty arched a brow at him. "You came up here to ask me to breakfast?"

Troy ducked his head with a slight blush. He didn't know why, but this woman affected him in a way others didn't. "Yes, Ma'am." He answered.

Kitty shook her head with a light chuckle. "Come on, Sheriff. I guess, I could use a little breakfast after all."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**13**

As Kitty sat across the table from Troy, she had the uncomfortable feeling that he wanted more from her than a breakfast companion. Though they'd talked about the robbery and the law's inability to find the men who'd held up the stage and shot Peter, and she'd told him about Grant's sudden reappearance, she got the impression he had other things on his mind.

"Uh, Sheriff…"

"Troy." He shook his head. "Names Troy, Ma'am. Please."

Kitty smiled. "Alright, Troy. And please, call me Kitty, not Ma'am."

"Yes, Ma'am… I mean, Kitty."

His cheeks colored and he dropped his head for a moment, reminding Kitty of a schoolboy with a crush and suddenly she understood. "Troy." She began again. "I'm getting the idea that perhaps you wanted something more than someone to eat breakfast with. Is that true?"

Troy managed not to choke on the coffee he'd just taken a drink of, but just barely. He didn't realize that he'd been that obvious. But since she seemed to know already, he saw no need to hide it.

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded, finally looking up and meeting her gaze. "I know that you're only here for a visit, until Charlotte Stark is better and all, but well…" He paused, wondering how to say it without sounding like a kid.

"Well, what?" Kitty asked watching him closely.

"Well, I like you, Ma'am… er, Kitty. I like you a lot and I got to thinking…"

Kitty quickly reached over and touched his hand. "Uh, Troy. Please." She stopped him, not wanting to embarrass him or herself, either one. "Troy, before you go any further, I think you need to know, that…" now she was at a loss for how to say what she wanted, what she needed, to say. If Matt had drilled it into her head once, he'd done it a millon times that she should not tell anyone of thier connection.

Taking a deep breath she started again. "Troy, I'm sorry. I think you are a fine man and all but… well… well, I'm sorry. I… I just don't want you to think that…"

"I understand." It was Troy's turn to stop her, not really wanting to hear anymore. "He must be something to get your attention." Pushing his half-eaten meal away from him, Troy got up and reached for his hat, before remembering his manners. "Uh, I guess I'd better be getting to work, Miss Russell. Can I escort you back to the saloon?"

Kitty noted the formal way he addressed her and realized how he must be feeling. He'd been about to make a play for her and she'd shot him down. Shaking her head, she reached for his hand again. "My name is Kitty." She said almost sternly. When Troy still wouldn't look at her, she tugged his hand again. "Troy, I am not going to be staying here. Eventually I will be going back to Dodge where I belong. I just don't want you to be hurt when I do go home."

Troy finally met her gaze and nodded, a smile playing around his lips. "You don't?"

Kitty shook her head with an exasperated smile. "No, of course not. You've been nothing but kind to me since I pulled in here and I appreciate it more than you know."

Troy nodded and reclaimed his seat. But looking at the beautiful woman beside him, he couldn't bring himself to just stop trying. And even though he'd heard the rumors about her and the Marshal he couldn't keep from asking. "So, are you really the Marshal's woman?"

Kitty dropped her head. That was not a question she had any intention of answering. Besides, even if she wanted to, how would she describe what she and Matt had, what they were to each other? Her being his woman didn't quite cover all of the nuances of their relationship. No, some things were just better left unsaid.

"Troy," she finally said. "I appreciate your kindness to me and I thank you for that. But my personal life is kinda complicated and well, personal."

Troy started to point out that she hadn't answered his question but decided to drop it right then. Apparently she didn't want to discuss what he already knew.

"Could another man stand a chance with you?" He asked instead.

"Troy," Kitty let out an exasperated breath. "Please. I told you..."

"Alright, alright." He sighed. "Can't blame a fella for trying though, can ya?" That was another question Kitty didn't answer but he understood.

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Kitty reached for her reticule and got up. "Mind walking me back to the saloon, Sheriff?"

Troy shook his head with a grin. "Not at all, Ma'am." He answered as he rose and extended his arm.

As the two walked down the street towards the saloon, Grant watched their progress. Furiously, he was trying to figure out a way to get the woman to trust him. Charlotte was washed up as a whore, even if he hadn't beaten her, he knew she no longer had the looks to attract wealthy men to her bed.

But Kitty Russell did. Smart, beautiful, fiery, he knew men who would pay top dollar for a night in her arms. But as it stood right then, there was no way she'd do it, certainly not for him. And forcing her wouldn't work. Sighing, he stepped away from the window. It would take some thought and some time. He would have to overcome what she already knew about him or find a way around it. But somehow, he vowed, he'd find that way.

Grant wasn't the only one, who watched Kitty and Troy as they walked down the street. Peter was also keeping his eye on them, although for a completely different reason. At the tender age of 18, Peter had given his heart and his life to the ministry and he had thought his love of God, and God's love for him, was all he needed.

But that was until he'd met Kitty Russell. It was hard to explain, even to himself, but he had developed feelings for her, over the last week, that he didn't fully understand, complicated feelings of love and jealously and more. Feelings, he felt sure a minister of the Lord should not feel, especially for a saloon owner.

But the feelings were there never the less and he didn't exactly know what to do about them. While in Dodge, he'd heard more than a few rumors about her and the tall iconic lawman, Matt Dillon. Though not normally one to give credence to gossip of any kind, he wondered. Was he the reason she was still single and working in a saloon when it was obvious she could do so much better. Was she waiting on Matt Dillon?

His small reserve of strength failing him, Peter shook his head and moved back to the bed. Reaching over to the nightstand beside him, he picked up the well-worn leather Bible that he kept with him at all times. This treasured tome, a gift from his father, had, up til now, always carried all the answers he needed when he was unsure or concerned about something.

But as he opened the cover and turned the pages, he wasn't so sure that it would this time. He was afraid, that he may have found the one complication that the Bible didn't have an answer for.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**14**

After returning to the saloon, Kitty buried herself in work. She wanted to go upstairs and check on Charlotte and the baby, but the bartender had told her that Grant was still up there. She wanted as little interaction with him as possible.

So instead she made her way back to the storeroom. The whiskey and beer, she'd ordered, had arrived and she decided now was as good a time as any to do the inventory. The bartender, Wilby, seemed to be a nice man, but he was no Sam and she didn't really trust him to do things like the books and inventory, based upon what she'd found when she got there.

Walking into the dusty, packed room, Kitty laid her clipboard to the side and looked around her. She'd never be able to get anything done with boxes just sitting hap hazardly around the room. Stepping back to the doorway, she thought on calling Wilby in to move some of the boxes, but he was the only one out there and the place was busy.

Sighing wearily, she went back into the room and began the task herself. As she worked, her mind went back to Dodge. There, she had Sam to help her and sometimes even Matt would stop by and offer her a hand on occasion. Here she had… She shook her head. She wasn't sure, other than trouble, what she had here.

She'd been back there about an hour, and little progress, other clearing a spot in the back, had been made. But she figured, she could use that spot as a beginning and start piling the boxes she'd already gone through there. Hopefully she could work her way through to the front.

But as she placed a second box on the first, Kitty heard a noise just behind a stack of boxes at her side. "Wilby?"

"He's busy." A voice responded as Grant stepped out from behind the boxes and in front of her. "Fact is," he smiled. "Everybody's busy."

"Including me." Kitty said with disdain. "So if you'll excuse me…"

But Grant didn't let her finish the sentence before he'd reached out and took her arm, pushing her up against the back wall. "I thought maybe you and I could get to know one another, Kitty." He smiled and pressed closer to her. "I mean, I know Charlotte would be happy if her husband and her friend were close."

Leaning over, he moved his lips towards her, but Kitty pushed him back with vehemence. "Get off of me." She snapped at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a friend." He replied, oil lubricating his tone of voice. "And I'd like to be a great deal more than that." Despite Kitty's resistance, he moved close again. "You and I could do some wonderful things together, Kitty." He bent his head towards hers but Kitty had managed to get an arm free and raised it, slapping him hard across the face.

"Get your hands off of me, you bastard. I want nothing more to do with you than I have to." She said through gritted teeth. "I can't stand you."

Instantly the smile disappeared from his face and he took a step back as he held his stinging cheek. For several seconds he studied her face intently, trying to decide whether to try one more time or quit.

"It, uh…" he rubbed his aching jaw another moment before pressing in on her again. "It'll work a lot better if we're friendly, Kitty." Once more, he pushed her against the wall, this time grabbing her arms, pulling them up above her head. "You're going to work for me whether you like it or not, but it'd be a whole lot easier for you if we're friendly."

Despite his holding her, Kitty was able to get her knee up and rammed it up into his nether regions. Once again he released her to rub the injury she'd dealt him. The pain was excruciating and for several seconds he thought he might just pass out.

"I will never work for you." She growled as she pushed him completely off and away from her and quickly darted around him. "You ever try anything like this again and I'll do more than hurt your pride. I'll shoot it off." She threatened as she made a hasty retreat from the storeroom.

For the moment, Grant was in too bad a shape to even try and stop her. When he was finally able to stand up again, he stared thoughtfully at the door, she'd gone through. "You win this battle." He whispered. "But I'll win the war. I promise you."

**(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)**

The same morning, Matt came dragging back into Dodge on his last reserves of strength. He had traveled for two days with little rest or sustenance only to find the men he sought hadn't actually been in that part of the country. However, he had run across another outlaw that he knew he had a poster on and after a fierce pursuit and gunfight, left the man buried on the prairie where he'd fallen.

After tamping down the last shovelful of earth over the man's grave, Matt thought seriously about grabbing his bedroll and throwing it down for a long rest. But he refused himself that luxury. There were still two escaped prisoners, roaming the prairie, that he hadn't yet caught and there was a town full of people left undefended while he was gone.

However, it was more than that. There was a woman in a rough town with his heart in her hands and he would not rest until he got there to check on her. But by the time he rode down Front Street, Matt was in no shape to go anywhere besides the jail where he landed on his cot like a felled tree.

That's where Chester found him. Still asleep and looking as though he'd be there for quite a while longer. Quietly as he could, Chester pulled a blanket up over his slumbering boss's lanky frame and crept from the office to let him rest. It wasn't until several hours later, when he saw Doc at the Long Branch, that he told him that Matt was back.

"He's back? How long has he been home?" Doc asked in consternation.

"Well, I don't know." Chester shrugged. "He was there on his cot when I come in a few hours ago."

"A... a few…" Doc glared at the Marshal's assistant. "Did you at least check on him? See if maybe he was sick or wounded or something like that?"

"Well, of course, I checked on him, Doc." Chester rolled his eyes. "Well, that is I pulled a blanket up over him and made sure he was breathin' and all."

'Made sure he was…" Doc let out an exasperated breath. "Oh for Heaven's sake, Chester." Shaking his head in irritation, Doc turned and headed from the barroom.

"What?" Chester questioned. "What's wrong?"

Without answering him, Doc quickly made his way down the street and to the jail. Matt seldom came back to town and just went to bed, even when he needed to. As fast as he could, Doc hurried down to the little brick building and rushed inside. Matt was lying as Chester had described. Stretched out on the cot, dead to the world, an occasional snore and the rise and fall of his chest the only indication of life.

Setting his bag down on the little table, Doc went over and gently placed a hand on Matt's forehead. He was burning up. "Oh, Matt." He shook his head.

For two days, Doc and Chester watched over the ailing lawman as he lay on his cot, unresponsive and completely lost to anything but his slumbers. Doc had managed to examine him and found no wounds, other than a slight crease on his left forearm, but that was very slight and healing nicely. There was nothing else outwardly to account for the fever.

Chester declared Matt to have the sleeping sickness. Though how he would've gotten such an ailment, he had no answers. Doc had a strong suspicion that he had just practically worn himself out and the fever was just his body's way of dealing with the lack of rest and nourishment and care.

"He'll be alright, Chester." Doc reassured the worried assistant more than once. He just needs to rest for now and when he does finally come to, he'll need a few good meals. But after that, he'll be fine.

Looking at his boss' pale face and almost gaunt frame, Chester wasn't so sure, but as Doc knew more than he did, he accepted it.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**15**

For two days following Grant's attempt on her, Kitty gave him a wide berth and made sure she couldn't be caught in another situation like the one in the storeroom. She either had Wilby go back to the store room alone or had him come with her when she needed to go herself.

She visited Charlotte and the baby only when she was positive he was gone and would be for a while. She didn't tell Charlotte about her husband's betrayal. Charlotte's health had seemed to go down in the last couple of days and Kitty didn't think telling her about Grant's actions would make her feel any better. But she did question her allowing him back into her and her child's life.

"Charlotte, he beat you." Kitty pointed out. "He beat you and just left you to die. Why on earth would you want that man not only in your life but in Rebecca's life? Do you really believe he won't do it again?"

Weakly, Charlotte pushed a strand of hair away from her pale face and sighed deeply. "Kitty, I love him. And I really believe he's sorry for what he did and he's trying to change. For my sake, as well as Rebecca's, I have to give him a chance. I have to."

Despite her promise to herself to say nothing, Kitty decided on telling her everything then. Charlotte needed to know that her husband wasn't what he pretended, but there came a knock at the door just then and Wilby called from the other side of the door.

"Miss Kitty?"

Kitty swallowed her irritation in a deep breath and stepped over to the door, opening it to find Wilby with Troy behind him. "Wilby. Troy? What's up?"

"The Sheriff wanted to talk to you?" Wilby ticked his head to the man behind him before turning and practically scurrying back down stairs.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Kitty." Troy said, with a tone of regret deeper than the occasion deserved. "But I need to talk to you."

Kitty could tell by his expression it was serious. Turning back to Charlotte, she offered her a weak smile. "Charlotte I need to go but I'll be back up later to check on you and Rebecca. Do you need anything before I go?"

Charlotte gave a shake of her head. "No, I'm fine." She answered. "Grant will be up in a little bit."

Kitty shook her head in exasperation and left, closing the door softly behind her. Saying nothing, she led Troy down the hall to her room. "What's wrong, Troy?" She asked when they were inside and the door was closed.

Troy took his hat off and nervously fingered the brim before looking up at her. "I uh, I noticed Charlotte's husband is back." He said as he watched her expression.

Kitty nodded. "He is. What does that matter?"

Troy shrugged. "Could be a lot. He hurt Charlotte pretty bad, Kitty. He's not a nice man."

Kitty shook her head with a light chuckle. "I know that, Troy. I've already had an encounter with him."

Troy instantly straightened up and took on a serious expression. "What'd he do?" He practically demanded.

"Relax, Sherriff." Kitty patted him on the arm. "He just took it into his head that I was going to work for him. He knows better now."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Troy asked.

Kitty noticed the rigid set of his jaw and realized he was angry for her. "No, Troy." She told him. "Leave him alone. I doubt he'll make any more moves towards me and besides, Charlotte is still so sick. I don't want her any more upset than necessary, and you doing anything to him would surely upset her."

Troy studied her face for a moment before finally dropping his head in resignation. "Alright. I'll leave him alone. But if he bothers you anymore, you let me know. It's only by Charlotte's good graces that he's not in jail already where he belongs."

"Well," Kitty nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "That's probably true. But Charlotte loves him for some reason and is willing to forgive him for just about everything. And as long as he doesn't try hurting her or that baby again, we have to respect her wishes in the manner."

Troy nodded, still staring at the floor. He remembered the night he found her lying on the floor of her bedroom and how hurt she was. He wished now he'd not let Charlotte talk him out of running the man down and throwing him permanently in jail, or a grave.

"Was there anything else you wanted, Troy?" Kitty asked when she noticed he still stood there with an odd look on his face.

"Huh?' He looked up at her.

"Was there something else, you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh, oh, yeah. Sorry." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I just got a wire this morning. Those two men that got away from the stage holdup have been caught. They were down south of here."

"Really?" Kitty instantly forgot about Grant and thought about Peter. He was doing well and the Doctor had even allowed him to move into a room over at the hotel, but it still galled her that he'd been hurt in the first place. "Have you told Peter?" She asked.

"Uh, no." Troy answered. Truthfully the preacher was the last person he had thought of. "I figured on telling you and then I'd go and see him."

"Let me do that." Kitty said. "Please? Peter saved my life. I'd love to be able to at least give him this piece of good news."

Troy nodded as a thought came to him. "Alright. But only on one condition."

Kitty frowned. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"That you have supper with me tonight. I know you've been busy with this place and taking care of Charlotte and her baby as well as helping out with taking care of the preacher and all but I think you need to take a night off. You deserve some time for just yourself."

Kitty chuckled. "You make me sound like some sort of saint, Troy, and I assure you I'm not. But you are right. Dinner away from this saloon one night would be nice. How about you coming back about seven?"

Troy stood a little straighter and a large grin broke over his face. "Yes, Ma'am. I will be here."

As he left her room and made his way downstairs, Kitty took a look at her appearance in the mirror and decided she looked fine. She wanted to go over immediately and see Peter and tell him the good news. Perhaps she could get him to join her and Troy for supper. She was aware of Troy's attraction for her and thought perhaps another person at the table would help. Her, if not Troy.

As Kitty made her way down the staircase, Grant stood in the shadows at the back of the saloon and watched her descend. His first attempt was foiled by her, not altogether un-expectantly. But she had told him more than she knew. He now knew just how much he was going to have to do to get her where he wanted her, and he DID want her. She'd avoided him the last couple of days and she was now spending time with the Sherriff but she wouldn't always be outside his grasp. Not always.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**16**

As was his usual habit, Peter was sitting in a chair by the window, reading his bible and savoring a cup of coffee, left over from breakfast. His thoughts were scattered. He'd been sent there to start a church but so far, the only thing he'd managed to accomplish was getting himself shot.

Things, now, were certainly more complicated than they were a week ago when he'd climbed on that stage and sat across from the lovely woman that now garnered more of his thoughts than he felt she should. He was a minister, for crying out loud. A man sworn to uphold the tenants in that bible and a woman like Kitty Russell, certainly broke some of those.

But still…

Sighing, he closed the book, he hadn't really been reading anyway, and stood, his hand going to his wound and laying there for a moment. He'd never been shot before, never expected to be in a position where he could get shot. But it'd happened never the less and had been the most painful thing he'd ever experienced.

Well, almost, he corrected himself. Realizing he was falling in love with Kitty Russell was pretty painful in its own right. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful and kind and decent and strong and a myriad number of other things. She was. She was all of that and more. But it was that something more that was causing his grief.

She was also a woman who at one time had sold her body to make a living and a woman whose business it was to separate men from their money and common sense by selling them something, every good preacher knew was evil. And to further complicate the matter, she was the 'woman' of Matt Dillon. He may be inexperienced in some things, but he was astute enough to know what that meant, in every sense of the word.

It meant she was permanently out of his reach.

But still…

A tap came at his door just then and grateful for the interruptions to his thoughts, he called, "Come in."

The door opened, and his thoughts walked in, looking as beautiful as always. "Good morning, Peter." Kitty smiled happily at him. "My, you're looking better every day. How are you feeling?" She noticed the way he was gripping his wounded shoulder. "Is that still bothering you?"

"Oh, I'm alright." He shrugged off her concern. "I'm just not as tough as I thought I was, I guess. How about you? How are you this bright pretty morning?"

Kitty's smile brightened. "I am doing well and I have some good news for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, those two men that got away from the stage holdup were caught down south of here. I'm not sure what will happen now but at least they were caught and won't get away."

Peter perked up at that news. While, he held no animosity towards the men, and in his heart, had forgiven them, he was glad to see that justice would be done them and they wouldn't be free to continue and hurt other people.

"Oh, that is good and I'm certainly glad to hear it." He smiled happily and impulsively hugged her, only to relinquish his hold a second later, awkwardly stepping back and looking down.

"Yes, it is." She agreed. "As a matter of fact, I thought perhaps you'd like to join me and the Sherriff for supper tonight in celebration. I mean it won't be any big affair or anything but it'd sure beat you sitting in here alone with some broth."

Peter's head jerked up. "How'd you…?"

"Doctor Helm told me." She gave him a stern look. "You need to get out of this room, Peter. It's not good for you to be stuck in here. And like I said, it won't be any big deal but it'd be nice to have you and Troy as my supper mates. Will you do it?"

Peter looked into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen and he knew, as well as he was standing there, that he should tell her no. But as he looked at her, he found himself incapable of telling her no. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to do so, should she hand him a gun and tell him to rob the bank.

"Alright." He smiled. "Supper it is. What time?"

"About seven o'clock at the diner." She returned the smile and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, before turning for the door. "Thank you, Peter. I'll see you tonight."

Peter said nothing as he raised a hand and tenderly touched the spot on his cheek where she'd kissed him. "Peter Simonson." He spoke aloud when the door was firmly closed behind her. "You are a damn fool."

After leaving the hotel, Kitty made her way over to the doctor's office. Charlotte seemed to be taking a backslide in her health and she wanted the doctor to come and check on her. Securing his agreement to come, Kitty left there and proceeded over to the store to pick up a few things for the baby. With Charlotte so sick, she couldn't nurse and hadn't felt like going herself.

Smiling to herself, Kitty happily picked up the items needed for the beautiful little girl she had become so fond of. Briefly a pang of jealously stabbed her heart when she thought of the fact that she'd never have a child by the man she loved. But she firmly pushed that away. She may never have Matt's name or his child but she had his love and she was sure that was more than Charlotte got from Grant.

Later that evening, Kitty, Troy and Peter sat at a table in Kelly's café. Instead of the awkward and uncomfortable experience, both men expected, it was instead a nice time with a good meal, good friends and light conversation.

Both men paid more attention to the stunning red head in their company than to each other, neither one held any ill will towards the other. They both knew that Kitty was unattainable for various reasons, but they were determined not to allow that fact to ruin their pleasant evening.

Kitty, sitting between the two men, was aware that both were attracted to her. But, looking at their faces, she was secure in the knowledge that both knew she was unavailable to them in any way other than as a friend. She was happy for that. She just wished Matt could be there with her and that Charlotte was getting better and that Grant was gone for good.

Giving herself a mental shake for those melancholy thoughts, she focused on her supper companions and managed to enjoy the rest of the evening. After supper, Troy escorted Kitty back to the saloon while Peter returned to his hotel room. He'd wanted to go with Troy and Kitty but he was simply too tired, not being used to being up for such a long spell.

Troy saw Kitty to the saloon in silence, too many thoughts racing through his head. Despite everything he knew, he couldn't help but care of about the beautiful woman beside him and wished more than anything she were free for him to show her. But she wasn't and when they reached the saloon, he stayed outside while she went in. It had to be that way, regardless of his feelings.

As soon as Kitty returned to the bar, she went upstairs and checked on Charlotte and the baby. Charlotte was asleep. The baby was fussing, wanting food and a clean diaper. Taking care of that, Kitty started to place her back in her bassinette, but changed her mind when she looked at the child's mother. As soundly as Charlotte was sleeping, she wasn't sure she'd hear Rebecca, should she cry.

"Come on, little one." She placed the child into the bassinette and carried them both to her room. She'd intended to go back down stairs and work, but the baby needed her more than Wilby did at the moment.

Once inside her room, she pushed the bassinette close to the bed and moved to sit down, but a hand suddenly clamped across her mouth and a voice whispered in her ear. "Don't even think about resisting." He said. "Unless you'd like to see that brat killed."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**17**

Upon hearing Grant's voice in her ear, Kitty's first instinct was to fight. If she could get her hands up, she'd scratch his eyes out or if he moved his hand just a fraction she'd sink her teeth into it. But he spoke again. "I don't have any love for that kid." He warned. "It wouldn't take much for me to kill her."

Kitty made herself stop and nod, taking a deep breath when he finally took his hand from her mouth. Turning, she swung and slapped him across the face. "How dare you." She seethed. "You try to harm that baby and the Sherriff will be on you before you can get turned around. That is, if I don't kill you first."

"Maybe." He grinned. "But she'll still be dead. And you too probably." He liked the sudden look of fear on her face. "You know, you're pretty good at slapping." He pulled her to him again. "Let's see how good you are at other things."

Before Kitty could move, he dropped his lips towards hers and hungrily claimed her mouth. Struggling, she kept pushing until she'd gotten him to let her go. "I told you." She gasped for air. "I don't want anything to do with you. I can't stand you."

Grant chuckled lowly. "I'd be disappointed if you did like me. It'd make taking you a lot less fun."

Kitty swallowed, understanding what he meant. Shaking her head, she took a step backwards. "Uh, huh." She took another step back. "That bar room downstairs isn't so noisy they wouldn't hear me. And even if it was, Charlotte would hear. What ever it is you want, getting yourself put in jail wouldn't get it for you."

Grant made no move as he watched her. Strong, smart, fiery. Yes, she was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. "You're right, Kitty." He acknowledged the truth. "I don't want to land in jail. It would ruin everything for me. But you see, the way I have it planned, I will never get anywhere near a cell and you WILL do what I want you to."

"The way you have it planned?" Kitty questioned, taking yet one more subtle step back. "And just what do you have planned?"

"Charlotte's sick, in case you haven't noticed. " He took a step towards her. "She might not last long. In fact she won't last long." He took another step. "When she dies, this place becomes mine and that kid there does too." He stayed still for a second watching her. "Now, like I told you, I don't care for that kid. But if you played your cards right, I could be persuaded to let her live."

Kitty took another step backwards and realized she'd backed herself against the bed. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look Grant straight in the eye, hiding her fear as best she could. "And if I don't? You kill your own baby and I'll tell the Sherriff and there is no place you can go to hide."

Grant took another step closer to her, and then another. "Well, you see, that would work if the Sherriff believed you. But he won't." One more step and he was on her, pushing her back and onto the bed. "Not when he finds out we're lovers." He grinned as he reached for the front of her blouse and ripped it open. "And we will be that after tonight."

Kitty fought with everything she had, pushing, kicking and trying to get her hands to his face. But Grant was a very strong man and he had no trouble grabbing her wrists in one hand while his other reached for her hem of her dress. "No!" Kitty cried out but he clamped his mouth over hers to stifle her cries as he continued in his assault.

Kitty had just about reached the limits of her strength and her attacker seemed to be gaining in his when suddenly he stiffened, jerked upright and whirled around before falling face forward onto the floor.

Trying desperately to catch her breath, Kitty pulled herself up and saw Charlotte leaning heavily on the doorframe, a derringer still in her hand and pointed at her husband. "Charlotte?" She forced herself to her feet and stumbled over to her friend, gently taking her arm.

"My baby." Charlotte gasped. "He … he was going… going to…"

Kitty realized Charlotte was in shock at not only what her husband was trying to do, but at her own actions as well. "Come on." Kitty began to lead her out of the room. "Let's get you back to your room and then I'll send someone for the Sherriff."

"No!" Charlotte jerked from her arms. "Don't leave Rebecca with him. Please. I want my baby."

"Alright." Kitty stepped back over the dead man and picked the baby up. Moving back over to the stricken woman, she handed her the infant. "Now come on. Let's go."

Charlotte cradled her child close to her breast as she allowed Kitty to pull her away and back down the hall to her own room. "He… he was going to…" Charlotte looked up at Kitty as she settled the distraught woman in bed. "I… I had to kill him, Kitty. I had to."

"I know, honey." Kitty soothed. "You saved my life as well as Rebecca's and I think your own. Now you just lay there and rest. I'll take care of everything else."

Charlotte watched her friend as she made her way to the door. "Kitty?"

Kitty turned back. "Yeah?"

"I had to kill him. I had to." She was desperate to make Kitty understand something she wasn't so sure she understood herself.

"I know." Kitty repeated. "Now you rest."

As she closed Charlotte's door, Kitty took a moment to catch her breath. The barroom downstairs was noisy and it seemed no one down there heard the report of the small gun. No one even so much as glanced up her way.

Looking down at her torn blouse and disheveled appearance, Kitty opted out of going down there for help. Instead she went back into her room, avoiding looking at the man lying on the floor and grabbed a shawl, making her way down the back staircase.

Once outside, she quickly made her way to the main street and down to the jail. She had no idea how to navigate the back streets as it'd been too long since she'd lived there so she risked being spotted by people still out and about.

When she reached the jail, she was grateful to see a light on and Troy's tall frame sitting behind his desk, papers in front of him. Opening the door, she quickly walked in.

"Kitty?" Troy was instantly on his feet when he saw the look on her face and the state of her clothing. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kitty swallowed hard and looked at the lawman as earnestly as she could. "It's Grant Stark." She told him. "I just killed him."

TBC

**AN: Just another short note to thank all of you for reading. I appreciate you very much.**


	19. Chapter 19

**18**

As Kitty had made her way down to the jail, she had considered all the possible consequences of Grant's death. Though certain Charlotte had saved her life and probably, in the long run, hers and Rebecca's as well, it would be hard to prove.

There were other things to consider as well. Grant had beaten Charlotte before he left and since his return had spent more time chasing Kitty then looking after his wife. Charlotte's killing of her husband could be considered revenge for his treatment of her and jealously of his obvious interest in Kitty. And Charlotte shooting him in the back didn't help.

Of course, Kitty knew her defense wouldn't be too strong either. Though her clothes were torn and she was certain to have a bruise or two tomorrow, there was no proof that Grant was going to rape her. And though he'd made threats against the baby, Kitty was the only one to hear them. Kitty knew all too well how the law viewed the veracity of such statements from women of her station. Matt would've believed her, probably even Troy, but certainly no one else.

Still, she figured she had a much better chance of getting out of this than Charlotte did. So when she walked into the jail, she confessed to a deed that she hadn't committed.

Troy looked at her in confusion for a moment before reaching for her arm and guiding her to a chair. "Tell me what happened."

Kitty bit her bottom for a lip for a moment. "When I got back from supper tonight, I went into check on Charlotte and the baby. They were sleeping so I headed into my room to freshen up." She stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself, remembering all too clearly the horrible feel of Grant's hands on her.

"Let me get you some coffee." Troy said kindly as he stood and went to the small stove in the corner the room.

Kitty nodded. "Thank you."

Troy quickly poured a cup of the black hot liquid and handed it to her. "Now go on. What happened?"

Kitty took a sip of the acrid brew and grimaced. It was worse than Chester's, if that was possible. "Anyway," she continued as she sat the bitter tasting coffee down. "When I went into my room, Grant was behind the door. He… he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. He said if… if I didn't… do what… he wanted, he would go into the other room and hurt Charlotte and the baby."

"That how your clothes got tore?" He asked.

Kitty dropped her head and nodded. Although in her former life, she'd been a saloon girl who'd been treated that way many times by men, she was still embarrassed. Since she'd met Matt, she'd not had to take men upstairs and it'd been a while since someone had tried to hurt her in that way.

"What happened after that?" Troy knelt on one knee beside her and gently touched her arm.

Kitty took another deep breath and finally looked up. "I… I managed to get away from him for a moment and ran to the small table by the bed. I had a derringer there and I was able to grab it before he got to me again. When he did reach me, he tried to grab the gun from me and it went off."

Troy nodded as he straightened up and headed for the door. "I'll go check it out." He said. "You stay here."

Kitty thought of Matt. That was exactly what he would've done. For only about the millionth time since she'd arrived there, she wished he were there now, beside her. But he wasn't and she wasn't willing to sit there and wait. "No." She wearily got to her feet. "I'll go with you."

Troy pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright."

The walk down to the saloon was quick, quiet and filled with tension for both the Sherriff and the red head. Kitty's mind was racing like crazy trying to remember if she'd forgotten anything that would prove her a liar. Being an honest person, she wasn't used to that type of thinking. Something kept nagging at her, something she'd left out or got wrong but all too soon they reached the saloon and she had no more time to puzzle it out.

As they approached the door, Kitty stopped, looking down at herself and the bar full of cowboys. "Uh, Sherriff, if you don't mind, could we go up the back way? I, uh…" She fingered her torn clothing. "Well, I…"

"I understand." Troy took her arm and led her around back, following her up the stairs, but stopping her once they reached the room. "Please, let me go in first."

Kitty nodded slowly as she stepped back into the shadows, in case someone downstairs should hazard a glance upstairs. "Okay."

Troy gave her a brief but encouraging smile and opened the door, walking in and looking around. He noticed several things as he entered in. The bedcovers were mussed, as though someone had been on it. A man's hat, probably Grant's, was lying on a chair near the door. A baby bassinette was sitting near the bed and the rug beside the bed was out of place. He noticed something else too, though, and that thing gave him quite a bit of pause for thought.

Finally stepping back to the doorway, he looked out at Kitty, still standing rigidly by the door. "Would you come in here, please?" His tone was kind but official.

Kitty nodded and walked into the room, averting her eyes from the floor beside the bed. She didn't want to see Grant's dead body. She never wanted to see it again.

Troy watched her for a moment, noticing she kept her head down, refusing to look anywhere but at the floor at her feet. "Kitty." She didn't respond immediately. "Kitty." He said again. "Can you tell me where the dead man is?"

Kitty's head jerked up and her brow knitted. "He's right…" She stopped when she actually looked at where she'd left Grant Stark, laying prostrate on the floor. Except for the out of place rug, there was nothing there.

The dead man was gone.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**19**

Matt woke up on the cot in the jail feeling like he'd like been run over by the afternoon stage. He had aches in places he didn't even know he had places. But his head was clear and though weak, he felt a great deal better than when he'd rode in, whenever that was.

"Mr. Dillon?" Chester inquired from the end of the cot. "How ya feelin'?"

Matt looked around the room. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked in reply.

"Oh, about three days." Chester answered with a smile on his face. "Doc and me's been awful worried about ya."

Matt appreciated the concern but the length of his stay was not so welcome. "Three days?"

"Yes, Sir." Chester nodded. "Doc and me's been takin' turns watchin' over ya. You've had the awfulest fever and all. I was sure worried about ya. Doc said ya just wore yourself into a frazzle and needed to rest but I could tell. He was worried too."

Matt tuned out Chester's rambling as he pushed himself to his feet. A number of thoughts went through his head as he stumbled over to his desk, trying to remember. "Chester, did I bring anyone in with me?"

Chester shook his head. "No. No, Sir, you didn't? Was ya supposed to? I mean exceptin' for those two fellers you went after?"

As Matt poured himself a cup of coffee, the events prior to his return home began to come back to him. "Dell." He said. "Dell Murtry."

"Dell Murtry?" Chester looked at him quizzically, wondering if his boss was still addled in the head from the fever.

"Yeah," Matt nodded raising the cup to his lips but changing his mind when the smell caused his seriously empty stomach to roll over. "Dell Murtry. Outlaw. I ran into him out there on the prairie."

"Oh, uh, okay." Chester looked around uncertainly. He had no idea what Matt was getting at.

Matt wasn't sure what he was getting at either. He'd been too sick and too busy at the time to wonder why an outlaw like Murtry was in the same area that two escaped prisoners had been seen in. Was it a coincidence? Or something more?

"Well, did he get away?" Chester interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" Matt looked over at Chester questioningly.

"This Murtry feller." Chester clarified. "Did he get away?"

"Oh." Matt shook his head. "No. I caught up to him and we shot it out. He's buried out there."

"Oh." Chester gave a slight nod. He still had no idea what that had to do with anything.

Just then the door opened and Doc walked in. "Well, good morning." He smiled when he saw Matt up. "You look some better. How you feeling?"

"Hungry." Matt answered. He also felt weak and just a little out of sync but he wasn't about to admit that. "Chester said I've been out for a while."

Doc nodded. "Yes, you sure have. But you look alright now. Or at least as alright as any man can that hasn't had any sleep or food for a week. I swear, Matt…"

Matt rolled his eyes and turned away. Here it came, the lecture. Doc was always lecturing him about his failure to take care of himself. But Doc didn't understand that sometimes he just couldn't do it. Sometimes, other things took precedence over his own wellbeing.

And then sometimes, it was someone.

"Did you ever hear from Kitty?" He suddenly asked, cutting Doc off in mid-lecture.

Doc understood. "Yes, yes I did. Got a wire from her just after you left. She made it to Abilene safely."

Matt furrowed his brow. "Is that all it said?"

Doc shrugged. "It was a wire, Matt, not a letter. She told us what she could."

Matt agitatedly ran his hand through his hair as he took a seat behind his desk. He was torn as to what to do. He wanted to go to Abilene and check on Kitty. But he had no idea if those two escaped prisoners had been caught yet or not. And if his hunch about Murtry being somehow tied in with them was true, could it be that there were others out there waiting to join with the desperado duo. And if so, why?

Of course, for practical reasons, he'd been out cold for three days and was weak. He knew, despite what he might tell Doc, he was in no shape to go very far right away. He'd have to wait at least a day before he could do much traveling. A day in which he could puzzle everything out and decide what to do. "Alright." He finally said as he got back up on unsteady legs.

"Alright what?" Doc looked at him curiously as did Chester.

Matt hadn't realized he said that aloud. "Alright, I'm hungry." He stated. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'm headed over to Delmonico's. Anybody want to join me?"

Doc and Chester exchanged glances. "Well, are ya sure you feel up to it, Mr. Dillon? I mean, I can go over to Delmonico's and bring ya something back."

"Yeah, Matt." Doc spoke you. "You've been asleep for three days. Do you think your stomachs up to solid food?"

"No, thank you, Chester." He offered him a brief smile. "I appreciate it, but I feel a lot better. And yes, Doc. My stomach is fine. Besides, I can't just laze around in bed any longer. I have a job to do. Now you two go on and I'll meet you over in Delmonico's in about an hour."

Chester started to protest but Doc shook his head at him. "He's right, Chester. Getting up and around's the best thing for him. Now come on. Let's go and let Matt get cleaned up."

"Well, alright." Chester sighed. "Oh course, I cain't deny that I'm hungry. I could use a good meal this morning."

"You could, huh?" Doc looked at him with a raised brow. "Is it just this morning?"

"Is what just this morning?" Chester frowned at the physician.

"That you could use a good meal. Seems to me you could use a good meal about every other hour." Doc winked at Matt as he reached over and opened the door.

"Ah, now, Doc, you know better than that." Chester protested. "You know, it's just that I get dizzy spells if I go too long afore I eat."

"Dizzy spells?" Doc questioned as he practically shoved Chester through the door. "See ya later, Matt." He threw over his shoulder before closing the door.

Matt stood listening to Doc and Chester argue as they made their way down the street, with some amusement. They never changed. But looking down at himself, he realized he needed to. He was wearing the same clothes he'd come back to Dodge in. He also needed to shave and then after breakfast, have a look at the huge stack of paperwork that was currently anchoring one corner of his desk.

But more than all of that, he needed to figure out what to do. Did he go after Kitty, as his heart told him to? Or did he go after the bandits as his badge and conscious demanded?

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**20**

Kitty stared, dumbfounded. He had been lying right there on the floor where he'd fallen when Charlotte shot him. The few minutes she and Charlotte were in the room after the shooting, as well as when she'd stepped back in after her shawl, he hadn't moved. Looking back up at Troy, she saw concern and curiosity but no real doubt of her truthfulness.

Yet.

"Troy, I… I don't understand. He was here. He was right here, when I came for you. I swear."

"Well," Troy shrugged. "He's not here now. I guess he wasn't as bad off as you thought. Did you actually check him to make sure he was dead?"

The look of disgust on her lovely yet worried face was enough of an answer.

"Well, tell ya what. Why don't you find you another room for the night and I'll scout around, see if maybe I can find him. He may not be dead, but he could be pretty badly hurt and needing help."

Kitty continued to stare at the empty spot on the floor, where a dead body was supposed to be, for several moments before finally nodding and looking back at Troy. "Alright. I don't think I could stay in here anyway." Turning, she looked back at him. "Troy. Thank you."

"Go on." Troy told her. As soon as Kitty left, Troy reached over and closed the door. Something in the room wasn't right. Even if he was correct and Grant had merely been wounded but not killed, there still should've been something showing that. But other than Stark's hat, a mussed up bed and an out of place rug, there was nothing but a few small spots of blood on the rug.

Of course there were a few other things that didn't fit as well. Kitty had said she'd left Charlotte and her baby in Charlotte's room sleeping. But if that was so, why was the bassinette in Kitty's room? He also wanted to know where the gun was. It wasn't lying around anywhere that he could see. What did Kitty do with it?

Troy seriously liked the beautiful redhead and he thought her honest, but something wasn't adding up just yet. He doubted she would've reported something like this if it hadn't happened. But if it did, where was the dead man? Taking one last look around the room, Troy finally turned and left the room. First order of business was to find Grant; he'd tackle everything else after that.

After leaving the room, Kitty made her way back down to Charlotte's room. She was still wearing the torn blouse but right then she wasn't much in favor of returning for other clothes. She figured she'd borrow something from Charlotte.

Charlotte was sitting up in bed, looking pale and frightened. Rebecca was sleeping on the bed beside her when the door opened and Kitty came in. "What happened?" She asked anxiously. "Is the Sherriff going to arrest me?"

Kitty shook her head as she crossed over and sat down on the bed beside her friend. "No, he's not going to arrest you. Right now, he's not going to arrest anyone."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte was on the edge of a nervous breakdown and the stress of not only her own illness as well as finding her husband trying to rape her best friend was coming close to pushing her over. "I killed him, Kitty."

Charlotte's ragged voice rose. "I shot him."

"Sssshhh." Kitty admonished her. "I know you shot him, honey. But you did it to protect me, first of all." Kitty answered.

"First of all?" Charlotte questioned. "There's nothing else, Kitty. I killed my husband."

Kitty sighed heavily and shook her head. "No, you didn't Charlotte." She reached over and placed a hand on her arm. "I went and got the Sherriff and had him come back with me and Grant was gone when we got back to my room."

"Gone?" Charlotte visibly paled. "Ho… how? Kitty, I shot him!" Her voice rose again and Kitty lightly squeezed her arm again.

"Charlotte, please, calm down. I don't know how. The Sherriff thinks maybe his wound wasn't as bad as we thought. But whether it was or wasn't, I want you to stop saying you shot him. You hear me? Stop saying that."

"How, Kitty?" Charlotte looked at her incredulously. "Even if he's alive, it doesn't change things. It doesn't change what I did."

Kitty took a deep breath. "No, it doesn't. But what I told the Sherriff does."

Charlotte was clearly worried by that statement. "What'd you tell him? Kitty, he was attacking you. I had to shoot him. I had…"

"Charlotte, calm down." Kitty advised again. "I know you did. And I'm grateful you did. But the law doesn't look at things the way we do sometimes. You shot him in the back, Charlotte, and he was unarmed. The law takes a dim view of that kind of thing, no matter your reasons. So, I told the Sherriff, I shot him."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "You told him you… Why? Kitty, you can't do that. You can't. You can't take this kind of thing on yourself."

"Charlotte, it's best this way. Don't you see?" Kitty tried to reason with her. "Besides the fact that you shot an unarmed man who wasn't threatening you at the moment, you also have that baby to consider. Charlotte, chances are that if Grant is found dead, questions will be raised as to the circumstances. Now, I have a better chance of getting out of this than you do and I have less to consider if things went wrong. You have a daughter. I have no one."

Kitty felt a pang of guilt when she said that last part, knowing she had Matt. But she also knew that it wasn't the same thing. Matt would be able to go on, should something happen to her. Rebecca would lose her mother and her whole world.

But Charlotte was having none of it. "NO, Kitty. NO! I will not let you do this. I won't."

Kitty shook her head at her friend. "You have no choice, honey. I've already done it. Now I don't want you to worry. It'll all work out."

Outside the closed door, Troy Bowman, Sherriff of Abilene stood with a slight smile on his face. He had been about to leave when he thought of something he wanted to ask Kitty, so he went down to Charlotte's room to talk to her. But no sooner did he raise his hand to knock, then he heard Charlotte's voice, clear, strident and loudly proclaiming her guilt.

Standing perfectly still, Troy listened to the rest of the conversation between the two women; Troy got the answers to the questions he'd had without having to ask them. He also developed an even deeper appreciation for the lovely redhead as well as a consternation for her willingly risking a murder charge for something she didn't do.

Turning, he quietly left with a shake of his head at the saloon owner called Kitty Russell.

TBC

**AN: Once again, thank you to all the readers. You guys are great and Tenglund, thank you for catching my goof. GSOBSESS you are correct about Peter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**21**

Matt said nothing as he sat across from Doc and Chester and ate his breakfast. But Doc could tell; something was on Matt's mind. He couldn't read him like Kitty could, but he knew him well enough to know that.

"I figured you'd be hungry." He grinned over at the big man across from him. "But you must be starving to eat like that here. This is not best food, ya know." Doc was pleased to note that his appetite had returned and although, as a physician, he still noted some weakness in the Marshal's stride and movements, he had plainly recuperated.

"It's food and I'm hungry." Matt replied without looking up. He was still trying to decide what to do and he didn't really want too much conversation to disturb him.

"Weeellll," Chester leaned back in his chair, surreptitiously trying to loosen his suddenly too tight pants around the waistline. "I thought it was awful good, myself."

Doc looked over at him, a touch of amusement on his face. "You did, huh? I'm surprised you even know what it tasted like the way you were shoveling it into your mouth. You barely took time to breathe between bites."

"I did too." Chester glared over the smirking doctor. "I cain't help it if I don't like to spend all day a eating just one meal like you do. I got better things to do then just sit here all day."

"Like what?" Doc asked.

"Huh?" Chester looked puzzled.

"What things do you have to do that's better than sitting in here all day, eating?" Doc asked simply.

"Well… uh…" Chester stopped and thought about the question and a smile creased his face. "Well, nothing actually better. But I'll tell ya what, they's lots of things I do that's more important."

"Like what?" Doc asked again. He dearly loved giving Chester a hard time.

"Like what?" Chester's glare returned. "Well, I got my job a workin' for Mr. Dillon. It's more important." He looked over at the silent lawman who hadn't even acted like he'd heard a word. "Ain't it, Mr. Dillon?" Matt didn't answer. "Mr. Dillon?"

Matt glanced up at the two men with a blank look. Without a word, he took his napkin from his lap and tossed it on the table. "I'll see you all later." He said as he rose from his meal, tossed some coins on the table and left.

"Well, what in the world's wrong with Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked with a puzzled frown.

"He's just made a decision." Doc answered sagely.

"A what?'" Chester turned his frown on Doc.

"Never mind, Chester." Doc answered. "Would you like some biscuits?" He changed the subject as he handed Chester the last two biscuits from his plate. As Chester happily dug in to the food, Doc took a scrub of his mustache. He didn't know which choice Matt made, but he knew which one he wished he'd made.

Matt strode almost angrily down the boardwalk towards the jail. He had made his decision and he wasn't happy about it. He wanted more than anything to change his mind. But he couldn't. When he'd pinned on the badge he wore, he'd sworn an oath to faithfully do his job and uphold his duty no matter what. He could do no less now.

Although his gut told him that Kitty more than likely needed him, he just couldn't ignore his badge, his duty. There were two escaped criminals on the loose in his area, or maybe more and he had to find them. He had to bring them in, or die trying.

**(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)**

Grant Stark was not a man easily taken by surprise. He usually knew what was going on around him at all times. But this night, he'd been so focused on the woman in his grasp, he'd failed to notice the door opening, or his wife coming in, with a gun in her hand.

Grimacing, he carefully wended a bar towel around his arm as he thought of how lucky he'd been. Charlotte never had been that good with a gun and when she fired, she jerked her arm. At the same time, he'd inadvertently moved just enough to the right that the bullet hit his arm and not the middle of his back or his head.

He, of course, hadn't let the women know that. And once again, he'd been lucky when Kitty grabbed Charlotte and that kid and took them from the room and then left for the Sherriff, without checking on him. He'd been able to sneak out and down the back staircase without being seen. He'd then taken refuge in the storage room where he still was.

Yes sir, he'd been mighty lucky.

But then again, he was a gambler after all and gamblers made their living with luck, along with skill and cunning and a certain amount of ruthlessness.

And Grant Stark had more than his share of ruthlessness in his blood.

Finished with his bandaging, he sat down on a crate and took a pull off a bottle of whiskey from the crate, while he tried to decide what to do. That he was going to make his wife pay for this, there was no doubt. That he would extend that vengeance to the red head that'd thwarted him, there was also no doubt. He just had to decide how. Grant Stark was not a man to let any woman get the better of him.

Any woman.

Especially not his wife or her friend, Kitty Russell.

No. No, they would not get by with this. And somehow, some way, he would find a way to put them both in their place, even if he had to kill them.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**22**

The next morning, Peter strode down the boardwalk to the Lucky Spot saloon as quickly as he could. Although Doctor Helm has insisted that he stay in his hotel room and rest, he couldn't rest. Not now, he couldn't. Not until he'd checked on Kitty and knew firsthand she was alright.

He had heard two men in the hotel lobby say that there'd been some trouble over at the saloon the night before but nothing was mentioned as to what trouble. He had to satisfy himself that Kitty hadn't been hurt. Until he did, he knew he'd go crazy with worry.

Kitty had come to mean a great deal to the minister, who'd thought never to be captured by anything or anyone in the secular world. He knew that she belonged to someone else, and he knew that even were that relationship to fail, she'd never think of him as anything more than a friend. But that knowledge didn't change his feelings in the slightest.

As he got near the saloon, he forced himself to slow his pace. He was beginning to sweat and looking in the plate glass window of a shop he'd passed, he could tell he was a little pale. He was going to the saloon to check on Kitty, not to have her worry about him. And he felt he knew her well enough by now, that she would worry about him.

Due to the early hour, the bar room was empty of all save the bar tender and the object of his desire, standing behind the bar, a book open in front of her. "Kitty?"

Kitty looked up to see Peter pushing his way into the saloon and a slight frown creased her forehead. "Peter? What are you doing here? What are you doing up, period? I thought Dr. Helm told you to rest."

"He did but I couldn't rest until I came and checked on you. I heard someone say there was some trouble here last night and I got worried. Are you okay?"

Kitty flashed him a fond but all too brief smile. "I'm fine, Peter. Honestly."

"Well, what happened?" He insisted.

Kitty took a glance at Wilby standing at the other end of the bar and decided he already knew more than she wanted him to. "Come on back to the office with me, Peter."

Slightly puzzled, the minister followed her to the back of the saloon and to a small room situated near the stairs. "What's wrong, Kitty." He asked when they'd entered and she'd closed the door. "What happened?"

Kitty took a deep breath, trying to decide whether she should tell him the truth or the story she'd told Troy. Logically, she knew she should stick with her story, taking no chances of getting found out. But looking over at her friend, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't lie to Peter, no matter what and she was pretty sure he'd keep her confidence.

"Last night, after I came back here from supper, Grant Stark, my friend's husband, attacked me in my room."

"Oh, my God." Peter exhaled sharply. He looked over at her, swallowing hard. "Did… did he…"

"No." Kitty shook her head. "Charlotte stopped him before... before he could do that. She shot him."

"Oh, Kitty. How awful for you. I am sorry to hear that." He stepped over to her and took her hand. "What did the Sherriff say? I mean, he's not going to arrest your friend or anything, is he?"

Kitty ruefully dropped her as she pulled her hand from his. "No." It sounded more like a sigh than a word. "He thinks I shot the man. I… I told him… I did it."

Peter's eyes widened and he looked at in shock. "You? Kitty? Why on earth would you do such a thing? Do you realize you could get yourself in serious trouble? Kitty, you need to tell him the truth."

"Well," Kitty almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Right now it's kind of a moot point as to who shot him."

"What do you mean?" Peter watched her pace away from him. "Why is it a moot point, Kitty?"

Kitty crossed her arms in front of her, hugging herself protectively. "After… after it… happened, I went and got the Sherriff and led him back to my room. I told the Sherriff I did it in order to protect Charlotte and her daughter. I was afraid of what could happen to them. Anyway, when we got up to my room, the dead man was missing."

"Missing?" Peter's brow rose. "Kitty, being a minister and all, I believe miracles can happen, but that's a stretch even for me. Are you sure he was dead?"

Kitty shrugged. "I thought he was. But I admit I didn't stop to check. I was too worried about getting Charlotte and her daughter out of there. I never thought to see if he really was dead."

"Well then," Peter brightened and stepped over to Kitty, pulling her into his arms without actually thinking about it. "That solves it. He obviously wasn't dead which means your friend didn't kill him which means you don't have to cover up for her. Which means," he hugged her tightly for a second, "it's going to be all be alright."

Kitty looked up into the kind brown eyes of her friend and wanted to believe that, but she didn't. Reaching up, she placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away with a shake of her head and a sigh of resignation.

"I sure wish that was true, Peter. I do. But I'm not so sure. I mean, I did lie to the Sherriff and when he finds Grant Stark he's going to know that. Then there's Stark. I have no idea what tale he'll tell the Sherriff. If he tells the truth, then he'll be admitting to attacking me. But I have no idea what story he might spin if he doesn't." She shook her head again. "It's… it's just all so complicated."

Peter nodded. "It doesn't have to be." He gave her his kindest and most sincere smile. "You can tell the whole truth to the Sherriff before he finds Stark, before Stark has a chance to spin any lies about you and what happened. I believe Sherriff Bowman to be a good man Kitty and I'm sure he'd understand. I'm positive he'd believe you."

"But.." she started to protest as he once again gently took her arm.

"No, 'buts', Kitty. You shouldn't have to live under this kind of weight. Now you did nothing wrong and the Sherriff will know that when you talk to him." When Kitty didn't answer, Peter impulsively kissed her on the forehead. "Tell you what. Why don't I go with you? He's bound to believe you if you have a preacher with you."

He quirked a brow at her and Kitty couldn't help but laugh. "Alright." Her expression a little less gloomy then before. 'I'll go."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**23**

**AN: Grace, thank you so much for the kind words. You are just a hair faster than I am. Hopefully these next three chapters will answer your question.**

**And SusyQ don't be too mad at Matt's badge. It's a part of him.**

**(*(*(*M&K)*)*)*)**

Grant sat back on his crate, rubbing his sore arm. The storeroom was right next to the office and the walls were fairly thin. He'd heard the preacher and Kitty's conversation, every word of it.

The idea of spinning his own tale of what had happened the previous night was a good one and he was sorry he hadn't thought of it first. But he'd been just a little drunk last night, after he'd come in here, and had been unable to spin too much of anything.

He could of course, go now and speak to the erstwhile lawman while the red head and the preacher were still talking, but he decided against it. The preacher had been right. The Sherriff would most likely believe her over him and he could find himself in a cell for trying to take what, he felt, was his.

But that left him with a dilemma. What to do. He had already set his mind to getting revenge, on both women. But how? He didn't think Charlotte was too much of a challenge. The powders, he'd been mixing in with the meals he'd taken her, had weakened her and she would be weak and vulnerable, as she couldn't go too far beyond her room.

But Kitty Russell would be a challenge. She was smart, strong, resilient and most importantly, not afraid of him. Of course, add to it, the support of not only the preacher but the Sherriff as well and she would be difficult to get to. Grant reached out and took a fresh bottle of whiskey. This would take some thought.

**(*((*(*)*))*)**

As Kitty and Peter made their way down to the jail, they passed the telegraph office and Kitty stopped.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked her when she paused outside the door.

Kitty didn't answer for a moment. For only about the 100th time she thought about going in and sending a wire to Matt. But what would she say? She could ask him to come and she knew he would. That is, he would if he was there and not protecting a prisoner or a gold shipment or wounded.

Of course she knew he'd come even if he was wounded and she didn't want that. She wanted him, wanted him in the worst way possible, but she wasn't about to put him or his job at risk to come to Abilene and hold her hand. And right then, she knew that would be all he could do.

"Kitty?" Peter questioned again. "What's wrong?"

Looking over at her friend, she shook her head. "Nothing, Peter. Let's go." She said as she squared her shoulders and set off down the street to the jail.

**(*((*(*)*))*)**

Troy Bowman walked into the small jail office, tired, irritated and a little puzzled. He'd just about combed Abilene from one end to the other. He'd talked to most of the shop keepers and left messages for the rest. He'd stopped every citizen he saw that he thought might possibly be able to tell him something.

But he hadn't found Grant Stark.

It was like the man was a ghost. In the broad light of day, Troy had even gone back to Kitty's room, while she was out, and searched in vain for anything that could lead him to the gambler. He'd found a few drops of blood on the floor inside her room and one near the top of the back staircase, but nothing more.

He'd searched every room of the saloon except for the storeroom. That door was locked and he doubted Grant would've had a key so he didn't trouble himself to get the key. At least not yet, but as he'd looked everywhere else, he'd just about decided he might as well search it too.

But before he could even go near his door, it opened and Kitty and Peter stepped in. "Sherriff." Kitty greeted him formally and he realized it wasn't a social visit. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Have a seat." He pointed to two chairs sitting in front of his desk. "If you're here to see what I found, I'm afraid you wasted a trip." He said as Peter held Kitty's chair and took the one next to her. "I've searched just about everywhere, but I still haven't found Grant Stark."

Kitty swallowed hard at that news. Not sure whether to be glad Charlotte hadn't killed him or worried that he might still be alive. But that wasn't the main reason she'd come and she knew she had to go through with this. She'd already spoken to Charlotte and her friend was completely in agreement that she should tell the truth.

"Actually, Sherriff. Although I did want to ask about that, I came here to tell you something." She dropped her head, not wanting to look at the man she'd lied to.

"You mean you came to tell me that you didn't actually shoot Grant Stark?" He asked, watching her closely.

Kitty's head shot up and her brow furrowed. "You knew?"

"Not at first, I didn't." He admitted. "But last night, I came down to Charlotte's room to speak to you and I heard you two talking."

"Oh." Kitty dropped her eyes from his. "I'm sorry, Sherriff. I… I was trying to protect my friend. She's had enough bad things happen to her lately and I just don't want any more to happen to her."

"Kitty," Troy sighed. "I realize we don't know each other that well, but I had hoped that you could see that I could be trusted."

"Oh, Troy." Kitty waved a hand. "It had less to do with trusting you and more to do with not trusting the law. I know how it and certain people look at people like Charlotte and me. I.. I just wanted…"

"Kitty was just trying to do what she thought was best, Sherriff." Peter broke in. He hated seeing her distraught.

"I understand that, Reverend." Troy glared over at him. "But I don't think she realizes how bad it could be for her if Grant were found dead."

His voice rose a little and Peter detected a hint of anger which in turn irritated him. "I think she knows very well, Sherriff. That's why she did what she did. You should admire her for selflessly trying to protect her friend instead of berating her."

"Now, wait a minute there, Preacher." Troy snapped at him. "I wasn't berating her. I was trying to make her see how bad a choice she made."

"What makes you the expert?" Peter fired back.

Troy opened his mouth to reply when Kitty suddenly rose from her seat. She was tired of being talked about like she wasn't there. "Gentlemen, PLEASE! I am right here. You can talk TO me."

Instantly, both men shut up and looked abashed, realizing they had allowed their feelings to show, feelings, neither man felt they had a right to.

"Sorry." Troy turned away.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Peter chimed in contritely. "I guess we did get a little carried away."

"Yes you did." Kitty sighed. "But I understand and I do appreciate the concern both of you have shown for me. However, it doesn't solve any problems. And right now, I have a very big problem."

Troy turned back to her. "Yes, Ma'am. You do. Or rather, several of us do. Until I can find Grant Stark, I don't know if he's alive or dead or dying. If he's alive and well, then he's probably going to be dangerous to both, you and Charlotte, as well as anybody else who gets in his way. If he's dead, then it could be bad for Charlotte. I heard her say he wasn't armed."

Kitty shook her head with a sigh. "No, he wasn't, or at least not that I know of. But I didn't search him. I didn't want to touch him. I can say that while he was… was attacking me, I didn't…" She stopped. She'd felt a weapon on the man but it wasn't made of metal.

"Well, what does that matter, Sherriff?" Peter asked. He sensed her discomfort. "Doesn't the fact that he was attacking Miss Russell prove he was dangerous?"

Troy shrugged. "Proves he couldn't be trusted and proves he was a jerk but without a gun…"

"You mean it's perfectly acceptable here for a man to assault a woman?" Peter's ire rose again and Kitty reached over, placing a hand atop of his.

"It's alright, Peter. He meant that for a woman like me, it may not be acceptable, but it's not necessarily considered a crime. Isn't that correct Sherriff?"

Troy arched a brow at that. It both was and wasn't what he meant. "Kitt…"

But his protest was cut off as Wilby burst into the jail. "Sherriff, ya'd best come quick. It's Miss Charlotte."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**24**

Wilby burst into the jail. "Sherriff, ya'd best come quick. It's Miss Charlotte."

"Oh, God." Kitty gasped, as she rose from her chair and hastily ran down the street towards the saloon. Even in a long dress, she almost managed to out run Troy and Peter and Wilby who were running after her.

Troy managed to catch her before she could go in and pulled her back. "Kitty, wait out here. Let me go in first and find out what's going on."

"But Charlotte and the baby…"

"Won't be any better off if you go in there and get hurt." Peter jumped in, gently taking Kitty's arm. "Do as the Sherriff said, please.

Wearily, Kitty nodded and stepped back.

Troy turned to Wilby. "What happened? Where is she?"

"She's in her room. I don't know what happened. Just heard some hollering. I went up there but she wouldn't come to the door and it was locked."

Troy nodded, certain he'd just found Grant Stark. Pushing on into the saloon, he rushed up the stairs and down the hall. Barely pausing to catch his breath, he stepped back and raised his right leg, kicking in the door.

The sight was horrible.

Grant Stark stood unsteadily beside the bed, his fist raised and about to strike the helpless woman in the bed again. By the looks of it, he'd already hit her too many times to count. Quickly, Troy stepped in and grabbed the drunken sot by the arm, spinning him around and punching him. Grant sank to the floor without a sound.

Troy bent over Charlotte just as he heard a noise and looked back to see Kitty at the door, Peter and Wilby behind her. "Kitty, get out of here." He snapped at her.

But Kitty refused to budge. "Is she…?"

"Yes." He answered with a grim look.

Kitty instantly ran over to the bassinette. The baby was there and upon picking up her, she realized she'd slept through the whole thing. Hugging the child tightly to her chest, she turned and walked out of the room without a word.

Peter spared a glance at the melee in the room and the dead woman and then turned, hurrying after Kitty. "Kitty…"

"Leave me alone for a little bit, will ya?" She asked, her voice trembling. "Please?"

Peter nodded as she disappeared into her room and closed the door behind her.

Troy came out of the room, a not quite conscious Grant in his grasp. "Wilby," he nodded to the barman who was still standing there with a stunned expression on his face. "Nobody gets in there until I come back with Dr. Helm. You understand me?"

Wilby swallowed hard and nodded. "Ye…yes sir."

"Preacher." Troy nodded at Peter as he passed with Grant. "You'd best come with me. I'll need a statement from you as to what you saw. You too, Wilby."

Both men nodded, exchanging uneasy glances as they followed the Sherriff down the hall and to the stairs. For just the briefest second, Troy hesitated at the top, seriously considering tossing the man in his grip down those stairs, head first. But Peter reached over and took Grant's other arm.

"Let me help you, Sherriff." Peter gave him a meaningful look.

"I got it, Preacher." Troy rebuffed him angrily. He still wasn't sure he'd let Grant make it to the jail in one piece.

But Peter refused to let go. "Let me help _you." _Peter emphasized.

Troy started to refuse again, but realized the minister just might be the only one between his keeping the law and breaking it. "Let's go." He said quietly.

As they descended the stairs, Grant began to rouse and twisted, trying to get out of the grip of the two men. "Lemme go." He slurred. "I gotta… I…"

"You gotta do nothing but go to jail, you piece of garbage." Troy said through clenched teeth.

"Jail?" Grant protested through the fogginess of alcohol. "I... I haven't done nothing. Lemme go, I tell ya."

Troy suddenly stopped and yanked Grant around to face him, pulling him completely from Peter's grasp and up to his face. "If you open your mouth one more time," he snarled, "you won't live long enough for me to get you to the jail. Do you understand me?"

Though drunk, Grant wasn't so far gone that he didn't recognize the venom in the law man's voice and the seriousness in his deep brown eyes and nodded, swallowing hard.

"Then let's go." Troy practically shoved him down the stairs in front of him and the inebriated man might very well have fallen had Peter not reached out and took his arm.

"Like I said, Sherriff," he arched a brow. "I'll help you."

Troy jerked the murderer's arm up and moved forward with little more than a grunt, distantly glad for the preacher's presence. He had a feeling that if not for that, he'd end up facing a murder charge instead of the gambler.

As Peter and Troy escorted Grant Stark to jail, Kitty sat in her room, gently rocking the baby against her breast. Tears, that she normally did her best to hide at all times, flowed down her face as she thought about the beautiful girl that had been her friend and the senseless death she'd had as well as the tiny baby she now held who would never know her mother.

"Don't you worry, Rebecca." Kitty kissed the small baby on its forehead. "I will take care of you."

As she spoke, tiny eyes opened and looked up at the woman holding her, suddenly smiled and a wee hand grabbed hers.

Kitty studied the little girl for several seconds. She wasn't sure what she'd do and had no idea what the next hour would hold, much less the next day or days. But she determined that no matter what, come hell or high water, she'd protect this child as she hadn't been able to protect her mother.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**25**

Matt rode hard across the prairie, pushing the big buckskin to his limits. But although he was concerned for the horse, he was more concerned that he get to his destination as quickly as he could. His life and someone else's depended on it, he was certain.

He loped into town late that night, just as a fierce wind had picked up. Looking about him, he saw only a stray dog and one light above the general store. The rest of the town, it seemed, had retired for the night. Even all of the saloons were closed.

As Matt rode in, his horse was barely moving and he felt a twinge of guilt for forcing him to such great lengths, but he was here now and as soon as he found a stable, he'd make sure Buck got all the care he deserved.

He just hoped he wasn't too late. He'd had an increasingly bad feeling with each mile he covered, that he had to get here.

As he'd ridden from Dodge a few days prior, Matt had been positive that he was doing the right thing. He did have a duty to uphold and a badge to satisfy. But with each mile he traveled, the badge's pull became less and less and Kitty's image became stronger and stronger. He'd had a feeling since he'd come home to find her gone, that she needed him. He was no longer willing to ignore that.

Finally finding the stable, Matt pounded on the door until an older, paunchy man with more hair on his chin than his head, appeared bleary eyed at the door. Though not happy with the disruption to his sleep, the man was quite pleased indeed with the money Matt handed him to take extra good care of his horse.

"I'll take care of em as though he were my own." The man pledged, looking again at the money in his palm.

"Thank you." Matt hollered over the wind and gave him a curt nod. "Oh, and maybe you can help me. I'm looking for someone."

The man guffawed. "We're all a looking for someone, Mister. You got a particular one in mind?"

Matt nodded. "Her names Charlotte Stark and she runs a saloon around here but I have no idea which one."

The man said something which the wind picked up and carried away. But Matt caught the look on his face when he mentioned the name and he knew his instincts were right. "What'd you say?" He yelled over the roar of air past his ears.

"I said go see the Sherriff." The man pointed down the street to a small clapboard building with a large sign over it proclaiming it to be the jail.

"Why?" Matt demanded, his heart now racing faster than the current rushing past him.

"Just go see the Sherriff." The man demanded firmly as he quickly took Matt's horse inside the large stable and closed the door behind him.

As tired as he was, Matt's adrenaline was pumping. He was positive it was a woman named Charlotte Stark that Kitty had come here to see. If he was being told to see the Sherriff, at the mention of her name, than there must be trouble. And if there was trouble, than Kitty was probably mixed up in it.

In a speed which defied his exhaustion, Matt rushed down to the jail and as at the stable, pounded furiously on the door. In moments, a light came on and a tall, dark headed, dark eyed man appeared at the door in his undershirt and pants, a gun in his hand.

"Who are you?" The man demanded. "What do you want?"

"My name's Matt Dillon." Matt fought for his breath. "I'm the Marshal out of Dodge. I…"

'Come in." The man grabbed his arm and pulled him in, pushing the door closed against the heavy breeze following him. "I'm Sherriff Troy Bowman. You're here for Kitty, aren't you?" He asked once he got the door closed and replaced his gun in its holster.

"She alright?" Matt asked past the lump of fear in his throat.

Troy shrugged. "She hasn't had too easy a time of things here, but physically she's alright."

"What does that mean?" Matt demanded. "Where is she?"

Looking into the steely blue eyes of the big man in front of him, Troy all at once realized just how much the beautiful red head meant to this man. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Didn't mean to worry you. She's over at the saloon. Like I said, physically she's fine. But there've been some things happen that weren't too good."

"Like what?" Matt's voice was low and on edge and Troy realized right then he needed to see Kitty more than he needed answers or anything else.

"Look, why don't I get dressed and take you on over there to see her. I doubt she'd mind being woken up for you and she can probably answer all of your questions better than I can."

Matt took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright." He didn't know anything about this Sherriff or the town, but he knew Kitty was there and Bowman was going to take him to her. Right then that was the only important thing to him.

Once Troy put on a shirt and boots, he stepped over to the door leading out to the cells and looked in for a moment, before closing the door and reaching for his coat. "Got a prisoner back there. Just wanted to check on him."

Matt said nothing as the Sherriff donned his coat and hat and led the way out of the jail and down the street to the Lucky Spot Saloon. Banging loudly on the door, he called Kitty's name when he saw a light come on. "Miss Russell? It's Sherriff Bowman. Can you come open the door please?"

Standing at the top of the landing, Kitty hesitated for a second until she sensed him. Matt was there. Taking a glimpse into the bassinette to make sure the baby was fine, Kitty grabbed her robe and raced down the stairs, hastily unlocking the door and throwing it open.

Barely pausing for breath, and paying no heed to the man standing beside him, Matt opened his arms and caught Kitty up in a bear hug as she flung herself into his arms. "Oh, thank God, Matt." She cried. "How'd you know?"

"I'll always know, Kitty." Matt answered softly as he hugged her to him.

Troy backed up a few steps, silently watching the two and realizing his presence not only wasn't needed, but wasn't felt. The two were so wrapped up in each other; everyone else had ceased to exist. With a small sigh, Troy Bowman turned and left.

Neither Matt nor Kitty noticed.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**26**

"I am so glad you're here." Kitty sighed as she sat on the side of her bed, her head resting on Matt's chest. "I'm not sure I could've gone much further."

She had told him of everything that transpired from the moment she'd gotten on the stage at Dodge until she'd opened the door to find him there. In turn, he'd told her about leaving Dodge to chase escaped men and finding himself riding hell bent for leather for Abilene.

Matt hugged her a little tighter to him and kissed the crown of her head. "You're strong. You could've handled whatever came. But I just had this feeling that I needed to be here with you. And from what you've said, I'm glad I didn't waste any more time. Sounds like I've got some competition here." He said halfway in jest.

Kitty looked up at him, her eyes dark and serious. "Never," she shook her head. "Not ever."

Matt bent his head and claimed her lips. "Good."

For several more minutes, the two sat entwined until Rebecca began to fuss. Kitty sighed and pulled away. "Sure hope she's just wet." She said as she rose and headed to the bassinette. "I'm not sure if there's any milk here or not. I fed her the last of what I had just before we went to bed."

"If there isn't," Matt told her, "I'll go down to the store and get them to open up so we can get some."

Kitty flashed him a grateful smile as he reached down and pulled the baby into her arms. Checking her diaper, she breathed a small sigh of relief. "She's just wet. It won't take me long to get her changed."

Matt sat and watched her with the baby, noticing how naturally she handled the child. For a moment, he let himself imagine how it would be if that child were theirs. But he pulled himself away from that thought and decided to get comfortable while she tended to the baby.

By the time Kitty had the diaper changed and the baby back to sleep; Matt had shucked all but his long johns and was lying back on the bed waiting for her.

Looking at him, Kitty arched a brow. "Is that all you're gonna take off? Or would you prefer I head over to the jail and sleep with the other lawman?"

Matt gave her a brief scowl as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed beside him. "You do and I'll tan your hide." He grinned as he kissed her. "Besides, you're kinda overdressed yourself, aren't ya?"

Kitty looked down at the robe and gown she was wearing. "Cowboy? What do you say; we remedy both of our problems, right now?"

**((**((*(*)*))**))**

The next morning Kitty rolled over and looked at the sleeping man in the bed beside her. She wasn't used to having him there when she arose because he was usually already up and gone. But this time he was there and she was glad for it. She knew she would need his strength in the coming days, as she dealt with not only her best friend's funeral, but Charlotte's child, business and husband as well.

Kitty sat up and leaned against the head board as she thought of all the things she'd need to accomplish. Shaking her head, she sighed deeply. How did a trip to visit and help out a friend, become so complicated? How did she end up contemplating not only her own fate but that of a tiny infant who'd just lost her mother?

Kitty didn't have much time to consider those questions though as Rebecca began to whimper. Hurriedly, she got up from the bed, thinking she was going to have to ask Matt to go and get some milk. But when she got to the bassinette, she was surprised to see a bottle in the basket half full of milk and the baby was simply wet.

"I got up a little earlier." Matt said from behind her. "Figured that little one would be hungry before too long, so I went and woke up the store keeper and got some milk and things. When I got back here, she was just beginning to fuss so I went ahead and fed her. You looked like you needed the sleep."

Kitty cradled the infant to her chest and turned to look at the light of her life with gratitude. "You know, you never cease to amaze me. You did all that without me waking up once."

"You were too exhausted to move." He pulled himself up into the bed, sat and watched as she cleaned the baby up, changed her diaper and clothes and settled her down in her arms. "You're pretty good at that." He remarked.

Kitty tilted her head at him. "She's not the first baby I've ever taken care of, ya know."

"I know." He replied remembering a couple that he, himself had dumped on her. "What's going to happen to her, do you reckon? I mean her mother's gone. Her father's probably going to hang. Did your friend have any other family?"

"No." Kitty shook her head sadly. "Not that I knew of anyway. I don't know about Stark. Guess we ought to find out."

"I'll be going down to the jail later today," Matt put in. "I'll get the Sherriff to ask him."

Kitty nodded as she held Rebecca close and settled back down on the bed beside Matt. For several moments she said nothing as she rocked the child and hummed a soft tune to her.

But Matt sensed an uneasiness in her, and he suspected it had to do with the baby's future as well as her own and his. "What do you plan on doing if he doesn't have any family?" He asked, almost afraid of her answer.

Kitty sighed and looked over at him with a saddened smile. "I don't know. I still haven't gotten her mother buried yet and her father, while he's alive anyway, may have some say. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Knowing once he said the words, he wouldn't be able to back out, Matt reached over and laid his hand on the arm that held the baby. "Whatever happens," he looked deep into her azure eyes to make sure she understood, "you won't have to cross that bridge alone. You understand?"

Kitty leaned up and kissed him, knowing all too well what he was implying and not only grateful but a little stunned as well to hear it. "I said it last night, and again this morning, Matt Dillon. You never cease to amaze me."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**27**

The funeral was a sad and torturous affair, attended only by Kitty, the baby, Matt, Wilby and Troy and officiated by Peter.

Grant had asked permission to be there as well. But Troy refused. He wanted the odious man nowhere near the child he had orphaned or the woman he had assaulted. Of course, he also wanted him nowhere near the big US Marshal who loved her. He was quite certain, that would not end well.

As Peter read the 23rd Psalm at the end of the brief service, he glanced over at the pale, grim features of the beautiful woman who'd captured his as well as several other hearts. Any brief flirtation he may have had with the thought of her in his life was destroyed the moment he met the tall, dark haired man who stood beside her. He was relatively naïve when it came to such things, but he knew real genuine love when he saw it. She had no room for any other man in her heart.

Troy stood to the side, watching not only Kitty, but the man with her. He too recognized the love between them and felt a sharp pang of regret that she wasn't free to love another man. And judging by the looks exchanged by the two, she never would be.

As the service closed, Kitty handed the baby to Matt and bent, scooping up a handful of dirt and tossing it onto the coffin. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Peter intoned as she stood and stared down into the awful hole that held the mortal remains of her best friend. She didn't want it to be ashes to ashes or dust to dust. She wanted Charlotte alive and well but she couldn't have that. Not ever again.

With baby Rebecca tucked securely in the crook of one arm, Matt reached over with his other and wrapped it around Kitty's waist, giving her his strength. He'd never met Charlotte Stark, though he'd heard Kitty mention her a time or two. But he didn't need to have known her to see how her death had affected Kitty. She was going to need all the love and support he could give her for a while, and he determined badge or not, he would supply it.

As the small group of people moved towards the cemetery gates, Kitty stopped and turned back to the men surrounding her. "I want to thank you all for what you did and for being here. I appreciate it."

Wilby nodded as he turned to leave. "Tain't nothing, Miss Russell. I really liked Miss Charlotte."

"I wish there were more that we could do, Kitty." Peter smiled warmly at her.

"Well," Troy took a deep determining breath. "There's something I can do. I can make sure the bas…" He paused, taking note of the baby and the woman. "The man who killed her doesn't get by with it, if I have to hang him myself."

Kitty looked appalled. "There isn't any chance of that, is there?"

Troy hadn't wanted to tell her, but she was going to find out anyway. "He has a lawyer, Kitty. The man says there are exigent circumstances and he's going to plead Stark not guilty at trial."

"What?" Kitty was stunned.

"But, you caught him in the act." Peter protested. "How in the world does he expect to get around that?"

Troy shrugged regretfully. "He said Stark wasn't in his right mind because he was so drunk and he was drunk because his wife refused him. It's ridiculous, of course, but I've seen ridiculous things work before."

"What happens if it does work?" Peter answered. "Would he get out of going to jail?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know?"

Kitty looked up at Matt. "Do you know?"

Matt pursed his lips. "It's possible."

"No!" Kitty shook her head, beginning to tremble. "No! He killed her, Matt. He beat her to death. He was going to rape me. I just can't believe…"

"Kitty." Matt pulled her close to him. "Now, listen to me. From what Troy here has told me, he has a pretty good case against Stark. I doubt any lawyer, no matter good he is, could get him out of this."

"What if he could?" Kitty's unflinching gaze told Matt just how seriously worried she was about this.

Matt shrugged and looked over at the Sherriff. "Troy? Do you have anything else you can charge Stark with?"

Troy looked down for a minute, thinking of all the things Stark had done that he could charge him with. "Well, attacking Miss Russell, of course and…"

"No." Kitty declared emphatically. "I don't have any desire to…"

"Kitty," Matt stopped her. "I know how you feel, but we need to make sure he can't get away."

"No, Matt. Please." Kitty shook her head vehemently.

Matt understood. "Alright. Guess you're right." He looked back over at Troy. "Anything else?"

"Well, it'd be a stretch, of course, but I could try theft for the bottle of whiskey he drank. Of course, since his wife owned the saloon; that could easily be shot down. He hasn't done any gambling since he came back to town and Charlotte wouldn't press charges against him for the first time he beat her."

Matt thought of all the gamblers and outlaws he'd had to deal with over the years and all of the many ways they had gotten themselves into trouble and a thought came to him. "Troy, I think I have an idea. It needs a little work and it's going to require you to really trust me and trust that I know what I'm doing. But it if works, it'll keep Grant behind bars at least and keep Kitty and this baby safe."

Matt looked over at Peter, who had been silently listening. "Reverend, I'm going to need your help as well."

"You have it." Peter responded as he glanced at Kitty. She would never be his, but he would still do anything to help her.

Matt looked down at the hopeful and trusting expression on Kitty's face. "Let's get you back to the saloon and then me and Troy and the reverend here will get to work."

Kitty wanted to protest. She wanted to be in on it, but she saw the look in Matt's eyes and realized he knew what he was doing and had his reasons for doing them that way. "Alright." She agreed as she reached up and took Rebecca from him. "Let's go."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**28**

After walking Kitty and the baby back to the saloon, Matt, Troy and Peter went to the hotel and up to Peter's room. They needed to talk and they didn't want Grant Stark or anyone else to hear their conversation.

As they entered, Peter moved over to the bed and sat down. Though much improved, he was still a touch weak. Matt looked over at him in sympathy, understanding all too well how that was. "You alright?"

Peter nodded with a smile. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Marshal."

Matt studied the man for a moment and saw a strength his slight frame hid. He believed he really would be fine.

"Matt, you said you had a plan?" Troy asked as he moved over and took a chair near the window.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Not sure exactly how it'll all play out, but I have a feeling we can get Stark to confess, in front of a witness, if we work it right."

Peter noticed the way Matt was looking at him and quickly shook his head. "No, Marshal." He said. "Even if I could get Grant Stark to confess, I couldn't share that. It would be confidential."

Matt nodded. "I know. And I wouldn't expect you to. But if anyone was to overhear his confession to you, they wouldn't be bound by it, would they?"

Peter shrugged, not having thought of that. "No. I suppose not. But usually conversations like that would be in private. It would be he and I only."

"What if there was another person in the other cell and he was asleep or passed out?" Matt asked.

Troy suddenly understood what he thought Matt was getting at. "You're not thinking of you being in that other cell, are you, Marshal?"

Matt smiled. "Well, no. I'm kinda here against the rules, you might say. I'm supposed to be out looking for a couple of escaped prisoners. You throw me in jail, even for something like this, and it could cause a lot of problems. But I was hoping you'd know someone here in town you could trust that might be willing to do it for us."

Troy thought of the different people town and suddenly knew the perfect candidate. "Huey Stokes." He grinned. "He's a farmer outside of town here. A tea totaler. He's never been in the Lucky Spot or any other saloon in town that I know of. So Stark would probably not have any idea who he was. And he's honest. Everybody that knows him; knows that."

"Would he do it?" Matt asked.

Troy shrugged. "Only one way to find out. I'll ride out and ask."

Later that day, Troy opened the door leading out to the cells and roughly shoved an obviously inebriated man into the cell next to Grant Stark. "Come on, Huey. Lay down there and go to sleep." He shook his head as he closed and locked the door.

The small little man with sparse tufts of gray hair and a drooping mustache said nothing as he sank down on the cot, falling over instantly, his eyes closed and his mouth open, snores emanating from him.

Troy allowed himself a brief grin before glaring over at Stark and then silently turning towards the door.

Stark scowled at the Sherriff then turned to look at the drunk in the next cell. "Can't you get him to quit snoring like that?" He protested.

"Nope." Troy shook his head. "From what his wife says, once he's out, he's out and nothing can wake him." He turned to leave but paused at the door. "Oh, the preacher is here. Wants to speak with you."

"Preacher?" Stark arched a brow. "I didn't ask for a preacher."

"Didn't say you did." Troy ticked his head. "He's asking for you."

"What for?' Stark had never had interaction of any kind with a minister before and he wanted to keep that way.

"He didn't say and I didn't ask." Troy said bluntly. "You want to see him or not?"

Stark thought about it for a moment. It would certainly be a diversion from the boredom of his cell and the noisy little man next to him. "Alright, why not?"

Saying nothing more, Troy went back into the office, returning a couple of moments later with Peter in tow.

"What do you want here, Preacher?" Stark sneered. "I don't recall asking for any _spiritual guidance_."

Peter ignored his tone as he studied the despicable murderer in front of him, trying to decide the right tact to take. "No, you didn't." Peter acknowledged. "But, as a minister of the gospel, it is my responsibility to offer it anyway."

Stark emitted a short bark of laughter. "Oh? Well, save your breath. I don't need it."

"Perhaps." Peter answered. "But then, you don't really believe you'll hang. I do. And since I do, it is incumbent upon me to offer you whatever solace and help that I can. Whether you choose to take it or not, is up to you. You should know that anything you tell me is confidential. _I_ cannot tell anyone what you've said." He emphasized the word 'I'.

Stark looked at Peter with an appraising eye. "What makes you so sure I'll hang?" He asked. "My lawyer says I got a good chance of getting off or at least with just a little jail time cause I wasn't in my right mind at the time."

Peter allowed himself a small smile. "You were drunk, Mr. Stark. That is not quite the same thing. And I personally believe you weren't so drunk that you didn't know what you were doing. I believe you went up to that room with the sole intent and purpose to kill your wife and perhaps your child as well."

Stark laughed again. "Well, it's a good thing they can't hang me on what you believe now, isn't it?"

"Perhaps." Peter repeated enigmatically. "But then they don't require, what I believe, in order to hang you. I understand the Sherriff has all he needs to accomplish the task." Peter studied the man in front of him, gleefully noting a tiny sheen of sweat forming on his upper lip.

"Like what?" Grant asked, not quite hiding the slight tremble in his voice. "My lawyer says that Bowman seeing me in her room isn't enough to do it."

"I can't tell you that." Peter answered truthfully. "But it is my understanding that the Sherriff may not even have to testify as to what he saw and he is still certain to get a conviction."

"That bitch deserved to die." Grant snapped at him suddenly. "She deserved what I did to her. And you're right I would've killed that kid too and then gone after that red head again, if Bowman hadn't caught me."

"Then you admit you killed your wife and knew what you were doing?" Peter asked carefully.

Grant chuckled. "Yeah, I admit it. But didn't you say this is privarte? I mean you can't tell anyone what I said, right?"

Peter nodded as he looked at him with obvious disgust. "That is true. _I_ can't. May God have mercy on your soul." He said softly. "Because I don't believe the law will." Turning, Peter went to the door, opened it and left, knowing Grant Stark would not get by with murder.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**29**

The trial was short and despite Stark's lawyer's attempt at a defense, fairly cut and dried. With Troy's testimony as well as that of the forthright and respectable Huey Stokes, Grant was convicted of murder and sentenced to hang in three days.

At Kitty's insistence, she did not testify. And what Stark had tried to do to her, though mentioned as part of Stark's motives, wasn't a part of the charges. His lawyer was glad it wasn't another charge and neither Troy or Matt or anyone else wanted Kitty to have to relive that.

Stark complained as loud and long as he could at the unfairness of being tricked by the preacher and the Sherriff and until the moment the rope snapped his neck, he vowed vengeance for those who worked to convict him. Few were in attendance the morning of the hanging and none were concerned about his threats. All were relieved it was over.

When Stark was pulled from the rope and laid in the pine box, Matt made his way back over to the saloon. Troy and Peter accompanied Stark to the cemetery. Kitty was in the back office of the saloon, going over the books and keeping watch over a sleeping baby.

"Kitty?" Matt tapped on the office door and opened it, poking his head in. "Just thought I'd let you know it's over."

"Good." Kitty sighed. "Come on in, Matt." Kitty motioned to him as she put the papers in her hand down on the desk and rubbed the back of her neck. "I was going over Charlotte's books and papers, looking to see if she left a will or any mention of what she wanted for this place and for Rebecca."

Matt stepped over to her and moved her hand, replacing it with his and massaging her neck and shoulders. "Find anything?"

Kitty shrugged. "Well, I found her and Grant's wedding certificate and a birth certificate for Rebecca. I found all the paperwork on this place but no will so far and no indication of family or anyone she wanted the baby to be with. Other than me of course."

Matt studied her for a moment. "And?"

Kitty looked up at him a frown. "And what?"

"And are you thinking of keeping her?" His voice was quiet.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't. But you know how it is with me. I don't have a fit place to raise her. Besides, she needs to be with a family, a mother and a father."

Although Kitty hadn't put any special emphasis on that statement and hadn't even looked at him, Matt still felt a pang of guilt at her words. He knew she wanted marriage and children, she'd told him so several times. But she had always accepted his wishes in the matter and never pressed him to do something she knew he wasn't willing to do. Still, he knew it was hard on her. "Kitty…" he began.

But Kitty cut him off. "Matt, don't. I know. I know how you feel and I'm not even suggesting it. I'll figure something out."

Matt had the vague feeling that she was a little disappointed in him and in truth he was a little disappointed in himself. But he could think of nothing he could do. Well, almost nothing. Stopping the massage, Matt gently turned her around to him and bent down, kissing her. "I wish like anything…" he said as their lips parted, "that I…"

Kitty shook her slightly and raised her lips to his again. "But you can't. Don't worry. Like I said, I'll figure something out."

Matt studied her face for several long moments. "Not alone you won't. I'm here, Kitty. Together we'll figure this out."

Kitty's smile was the only answer Matt needed as she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you." She sighed.

Later that day, while Rebecca lay in her bassinette and played with her toes, Kitty sat in Charlotte's room, going through a small box full of papers she'd found in the back of the wardrobe. Though the bedding had been removed and little of Charlotte's personal belongings were let in the room, it was still uncomfortable for her to be in there.

Quickly as she could, she shuffled through the papers looking for anything that would give her direction. But she was just about to give up when she got to the last envelope in the box. It was addressed to Charlotte Jennings. Jennings was Charlotte's maiden name.

Opening it up, Kitty pulled out a faded and somewhat water stained letter.

"_Charlotte." _The letter began.

"_I hope this finds you well. I hope this finds you. We haven't heard from you in a while and I so hope everything is alright. I know as a teacher you are busy and probably don't have too much time, but when you can, please drop us a letter to let us know how you are. I know ma would awful glad to hear from you. As would I._

_Having said that, I thought you might like to know the news from here. Cousin Jeff got married. A real pretty girl, and real sweet too. Her name is Emma. They bought the Colvert farm down the road a piece. I think they'll make a real nice place out of it._

_The Sampson's had another baby. Makes five now. Mr. Sampson finally got his boy though and is proud as a peacock. The rest of the town is about the same. Not too much changes there._

_But I do have some sad news, sis. Pa died. He was ailing for a while, complaining of not feeling well and being tired a lot. Anyway, he was out in the field plowing and just dropped over. Ma's taking it kinda hard. I hated to have to tell you this in a letter but I wasn't sure exactly where you were and couldn't come to you._

_If you get a chance, please let us know where you are and how you are. I love you baby sister and I'd like to know you're alright._

_Well, guess I'll close for now, but write when you can._

_You're loving brother, Jacob."_

Finishing the letter, Kitty realized the stains weren't from water but from tears. How bad this must have hurt Charlotte. Kitty didn't know Charlotte even had any family. She'd never really shared anything of her past. Looking at the post date, Kitty saw that the letter was five years old. She didn't know if the return address was still any good, but she figured it would be worth a try.

Standing, Kitty put the letter back in its envelope and then back into the box. Stepping over to the bassinette, she smiled down at the baby. "I may have found your family, little one." She picked the child up and cradled her against her chest. "But if not, you'll still have me."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**30**

After Kitty sent a wire to Brighton Massachusetts, she waited somewhat impatiently for a reply. Upon completely emptying out Charlotte's room, she found a will that Charlotte had made out just one year prior. It left the saloon and all of its contents to Grant and any children she might have. If Grant preceded her in death, and they were childless or their children too small to take over, everything was left to Kitty.

Kitty didn't want the saloon. By rights it was Rebecca's inheritance, not hers. So as soon as she could get the paperwork settled and the bills paid, Kitty put the Lucky Spot up for sale. The money would be put into an account for Rebecca.

It didn't take long for a buyer to appear and another complication to come with him.

Though not as tall as Matt Dillon or as ruggedly good looking, debonairly roguish Jeff Tracy was still taller than most and an extremely attractive man. With deep blue eyes and sandy brown hair, his chiseled good looks belied the adventurous life he had led.

A native son of Indiana, Jeff had wandered the country making his fortune in such varied places as Colorado and California and even Indian Territory. A restless nature and an insatiable curiosity about everything had relentlessly driven him from one place to another and at each place he had not only made friends but money as well.

Now Jeff was tired of wandering and he wanted to settle down and do something. Though wealthy enough to buy into any business he wanted, the idea of owning a saloon for some reason, intrigued him. And when he laid eyes on the stunning red headed woman who was selling it, he decided he wanted more than the saloon.

Though by no means celibate, Jeff had never found a woman who interested him in more than just a physical way. He had met and bedded many beautiful women. And in each one, he had found happiness for a time. But not lasting happiness. Not the kind of happiness that made him want to stay with her, that drove him to seek her out at every turn and kept him always near, wanting nothing more than to be with her and be there for her should she ever need him.

But when Jeff Tracy met Kitty Russell, he suddenly found everything he'd ever wanted and needed in one gorgeous package wrapped up with a halo of red. Beyond her beautiful exterior, Kitty Russell had an inner strength and intelligence and courage unlike any other woman he had ever met. Though gracious and polite, he could tell that the savvy woman wasn't naive in the ways of the world and knew all too well how to take care of herself and others in her charge.

Jeff was more than intrigued. He was dazzled by the woman called Kitty Russell and it took him no time at all to vow to himself to do all in his power to claim her as his own.

For her part, Kitty was less dazzled but no less intrigued by the handsome man who had declared his intent to buy the Lucky Spot from her. Kitty was used to men flattering her and she'd been propositioned by men from all walks of life, but this one was different.

Though he did not fail to compliment her and did not hide his obvious interest, he didn't push himself on her. He treated her like a lady and showed her a respect that few men did. But he did something more, something that up till then, only a very few men had done. He treated her like an equal. In Kitty's life that had been an all too rare occurrence.

To say that Kitty didn't find him attractive and interesting and oddly compelling; would be a lie. But he wasn't Matt and during the two weeks that it took for Jeff to arrange for the transfer of funds for his purchase, she realized; no matter how attractive he was; she'd never love him. She couldn't. She loved Matt.

Matt knew nothing of this man. As soon as Grant's hanging was over and Matt was assured that Kitty was safe and emotionally well, he left Abilene. There were still two escaped prisoners to look for and a town depending on his protection. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned for her, but Matt knew Kitty was a capable woman and could easily take care of herself.

He also knew that she loved him and he had no doubts of her fidelity to him. But as he'd left town before Tracy had arrived, he didn't know just how persistent and how persuasive the man could be and he didn't know the dramatic turn Kitty's life was about to take. A turn that would draw Jeff and Kitty extremely close together.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**31**

"Evening, Kitty." A deep masculine voice so like Matt's said from behind her.

Kitty turned around to see Jeff Tracy leaning on the bar, a large grin on his face. "Evening, Jeff. How are you tonight?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He answered. "Just wondered if you'd like to take supper with me tonight?"

Kitty smiled but shook her head. "Sorry, but as soon as I get through with these books, I'm going to take Rebecca upstairs. She's been a little fussy today and I don't want her down here tonight."

"Alright," Jeff shrugged. "Then how about I go over to the diner and get supper for both of us and bring it up to your room. You can take care of the baby and eat too."

"Uh, huh." Kitty answered. "Sorry, Jeff but I don't think that would be too good an idea. I appreciate the offer though."

Jeff watched as she lowered her eyes back to the books in front of her. "You going to tell me who he is?" He asked after several moments. "I mean, I know the Sherriff is interested in you. And I've seen the way the preacher looks at you as well as several other men in town. But I've seen the way you look at them. They're not him."

Kitty arched a brow. "Him? What makes you think there is a 'him'?"

Jeff shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. You're a beautiful woman, charming, friendly, easy to talk to you. I have no doubts that you have men fling themselves at you at every turn, and yet you're not married. And the baby you're caring for isn't yours yet, you're not complaining. That tells me you have someone in your life that makes you happy, with or without marriage and kids."

Kitty was still trying to form a reply when two men pushed their way into the bar, calling loudly for a bottle each. Since Wilby was on break, Kitty excused herself from Jeff and went down to the other end to wait on them. She'd be happy when Jeff's money came through and this place was his.

"Whoa," one of them leered when she approached. "What do we have here?" He grinned lewdly. "I ain't never seen a barkeep what looks like you, honey. You serve more than drinks?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. Men like this were the same all across the country. "Sorry, Cowboy." She said as she placed the bottles on the bar in front of the men. Drinks are the only thing you can get here. That'll be four dollars for the two bottles."

Without a word of protest, the two men each pulled money from their pockets and tossed it onto the bar. But as Kitty reached out to collect it, the one snaked out a hand and grabbed her arm. "I don't like a woman what plays hard to get." He snarled, exhaling fetid breath into her face. "Now you need to be nice."

"Let go of me!" Kitty cried as she jerked her hand from his and caught Jeff's attention at the other end of the bar.

"Leave the lady alone." Jeff stood back from the bar, squared his shoulders and slowly moved his jacket back from his gun.

The ragged looking man pulled his hand back and turned to look at Jeff. One glance was all it took to convince him to leave it be for then. He was no gunman and he knew it. "I ain't doing nothing." He mumbled in protest.

"Then do nothing somewhere else." Jeff told him.

Taking an angry look at the red head and another at the tall man currently challenging him, the vagabond grabbed the bottle he'd paid for and headed for the door. "Come on, Keck." He called to the other man. "Let's find us someplace better to do our drinkin'."

The other man, who'd uttered not a sound, looked at Kitty and Jeff then followed his friend's example, grabbed his bottle and left.

Kitty shook her head and walked down the bar where Jeff still stood watching the doors, to make sure the men didn't come back. "I sure do thank you, Jeff." She offered him a grateful smile. "I don't think those two would've done anything to me, but I'm glad you didn't give them the option."

Certain the men were gone for good, Jeff looked at Kitty and returned the smile. "You can thank me by having supper with me."

Once again, Kitty started to refuse him when she heard Rebecca crying through the partially opened office door. "Sorry, she called her over her shoulder as she dashed to the office. "But I have to take of the baby. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jeff took a deep breath and leaned against the bar, prepared to wait . The woman attracted him like a moth to the flame and though he was positive she had someone in her life, she didn't have a wedding ring and to Jeff that was all that mattered.

When Kitty entered into the office, she found the baby kicking and crying in her bassinette, her diaper dirty. "Hush, now little one." She cooed as she picked her up. "It's alright. I'll get you taken care of right away."

Laying the baby on the desk, Kitty reached into a bag hanging on the desk chair and pulled out what she needed to tend the child with. In no time she had the baby cleaned and diapered and was gently rocking her back to sleep.

Unlike the Long Branch, the office in the Lucky Spot was at the end of a long hallway. Though no outside door led directly into her office, that door was right next to it and anyone entering that door could hear anything being said in the office.

And two dirty men with ragged clothing and angry expressions, standing just inside the doorway, heard Kitty plain and clear. She was alone and with a child to worry about. That suited them just fine.

Outside in the bar room, Jeff began to grow inpatient when after half an hour, Kitty did not return. He was no expert with babies, but he couldn't imagine what ever she was doing would take that long. Shaking his head, he went around the bar and stepped into the hallway. First thing he noted was the door, leading to the alley, was standing wide open, as was the door to the office.

Quickly, he stepped to the office door and took a quick look inside. The bassinette was there but Kitty and the baby were gone. Turning quickly, he ran back out into the hallway and over to the outside door. Racing outside, he caught sight of something that terrified him. The two ragged men, he'd told to leave, were racing away from town, with Kitty and the baby.

Running back around front, Jeff grabbed the reins of his horse and practically jumped into the saddle. Turning the horse, he kicked it into a gallop and took off in pursuit.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**32**

Kitty sat rigidly in the saddle trying to figure a way of escape. When the two men appeared at the doorway of the office with guns pointed at her, she'd instinctively sought to protect the baby by placing Rebecca back into the bassinette and away from the men. But they had other ideas.

"Uh, huh." One of the men told her. "I got me an idée ya ain't gonna fight so hard if ya got that kid to fuss with. So you jes keep a hold of it.

"What do you two want?" Kitty demanded, forcing herself to remain calm and to show no fear. She had an idea that her fear would please them. And she had no desire to do that.

"You." The older looking man answered. "If ya'd just sat with us earlier, we wouldn't had to do this. But you jes had to go and play hard to get. Well, we don't like games. So yer gonna go with us and if yer real nice, we jes may bring ya back here in one piece."

"No." Kitty backed up, only to find herself pinned against the desk behind her as the two men stepped closer. "You two just need to leave. I'm not going anywhere with you." Kitty hoped her bravado would work, it wouldn't.

Without a word, the older, grizzled man with the dark hair and even darker eyes snatched the baby from her arms before she could stop him. "You druther me hurt this kid?" He smiled wickedly.

"You touch that baby or hurt her in anyway and I will scream loud enough to bring the whole town down on you." Kitty snarled as she desperately tried to get the child away from him.

But the other younger man, with brown hair and green eyes and way too strong arms, grabbed her about the waist and pulled her tightly to his chest, clamping his free hand against her mouth. "You ain't gonna make any noise at all." He whispered. "Now we're gonna go out that back door out there and get on our horses and leave. You be nice and that kid stays healthy. You understand?"

He would not remove his hand so that she could speak, so Kitty could only nod her head as the man drug her to the door and out into the alley behind. Releasing her only briefly, he quickly tied a dirty bandana around her head, preventing her from being able to make a noise. Without releasing her arms he then quickly tied a piece of rope around her hands behind her.

Kitty started to fight but one look at the innocent child in the ragged man's hands and she managed to calm herself down. She couldn't allow her Goddaughter to get hurt. Casting a fearful look at the man holding Rebecca, she allowed the other to hoist her up onto his horse, not even attempting to move as he mounted up behind her.

As they rode off, she thought she'd seen Jeff coming out of the back door, but she couldn't really tell. The thought of him or anyone rescuing her and Rebecca from these bandits who'd taken her was wonderful but unrealistic. She decided as soon as they stopped, she would take any chance given to get herself and the child away from them.

Her chance took a while in coming.

The two men rode hard and long, with little regard for their captive. They didn't stop until they reached a little shack, sitting hard by a creek with open fields around and behind it. The situation of the decrepit little building gave it easy access to water as well as a pretty good view of the surrounding countryside. It would be extremely difficult at best for anyone to sneak up on it.

When the men reined in, in front of the shack, they quickly dismounted and reached up, pulling Kitty from the horse and dragging her inside. Kitty tried to control her mounting panic as she once again tried to wrest the child from her kidnapper's arms. But they refused to allow her to have the baby.

"Nuh, uh." The black haired one shook his head. "We brought you here for one thing and we're gonna get it, right up front. When we're had our fill, then you get the brat back. You understand?"

With the gag still in her mouth and her hands still bound, she could only nod.

"Good," black hair grinned. Going over to the table, he raked the dirty dishes off of it and placed the baby on top. "Watch the brat." He ordered the other man as he moved towards Kitty. "I get her first."

Without complaint or argument, the younger one moved over and sat down beside the table, casually placing a hand on the baby's leg. The implication was clear and Kitty didn't misunderstand it. Forcing herself to remain perfectly still, she barely flinched as he moved up to her and reached up, removing the gag and replacing it with his mouth. For several moments he contented himself with that but all too soon, he pulled away and pushed her backwards onto the bed.

"Just lay down there and get comfortable." He told her as he unbuckled his gunbelt and dropped it on the floor at his feet and then reached for the buttons on his pants. "We're fixing on getting to know each other real well."

Kitty tried to catch her breath, trying to find someway, anyway out of what was about to happen. But as the man unbuttoned his pants, shoved them down and moved closer to the bed, she saw no escape. Looking once more over to the table, she used the child as a focal point and a way to remain still as he sat down on the bed beside her and reached for the hem of her dress.

"Sure am gonna enjoy this." He grinned as he began to pull her dress up.

Kitty closed her eyes and turned her head, praying this would be over soon, just as the door flew open and two shots were fired. Snapping her eyes open, she saw the filthy man beside her grab his chest and slump sideways, falling on the floor. Looking over at the table, she saw the other one do the same and then suddenly Jeff was there.

Quickly as he could, Jeff stepped over to the bed and gently pulled Kitty up, freeing her hands from behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Huh? Are you alright?"

Kitty nodded, unable to say anything as he freed her arms and she pushed past him to run over to the table and check on Rebecca. Picking the baby up, she cradled the now crying infant to her breast, kissing her on the forehead. "Sssshhh, baby." She soothed. "It's okay. It's okay." Finally catching her breath, she turned grateful eyes towards Jeff. "How…?"

"I saw you all riding off." He told her. "I grabbed a horse and followed. I'd been here sooner but he fell in a prairie dog hole a ways back. I had to walk the rest of the way. Are you sure you're okay?"

Kitty nodded again, followed by a shudder. "Yes." She told him. "I'm fine and I want to thank you. You remind me of a friend of mine."

Jeff grinned. "I was kinda hoping he'd remind you of me."

Kitty shook her head and turned away, finally getting the baby to settle down. "I doubt that will ever happen." She said just as another shot rang out and a look of pained confusion crossed her face and she started falling forward.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**33**

"Hush little baby don't you cry. Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine. Papa's gonna sing you a lullaby."

Kitty heard the soft singing but was having difficulty in prying her eyes open enough to determine its source. Her shoulder was throbbing and her head hurt and movement of any kind was beyond her for several moments. Searching her memory, she tried to remember just what had happened and why she was in such pain.

Slowly it came back to her. The two men taking her and Rebecca. Jeff… Finally finding the strength to open her eyes, she carefully turned her head so as not to make the headache worse. Jeff was sitting in a chair beside a blazing fireplace, the baby nestled into his arms as he softly crooned a lullaby to her.

"She okay?" Kitty managed to ask, remembering she was holding the child when she was hurt.

Jeff looked up, a quick grin lighting his face. "She's fine. I caught her when you fell." He got up quickly and stepped over to the bed. "She's getting a might hungry, though. I gave her some water with a little sugar in it, but she's gonna need more. How about you?"

Kitty considered the question. "My head... hurts and my shoulder. What happened?"

"That cowboy, that was on the bed with you, didn't die right off when I shot him. When he fell on the floor, he fell near his gun, pulled it and shot you. You hit your head on the table when you fell. You've got a nasty bump but I don't think its too serious. Your shoulder's not too bad but the bullet's still in there and you've been running a fever." Jeff dropped his head regretfully. "I sure am sorry about that, Kitty. If I hadn't been so intent on flattering you, I might've protected you from getting hurt."

Kitty shook her head slightly. "Not... your fault." She said. "How long… have we been here?"

"About a day. You weren't in any shape to leave alone. I was going to fix up a travois and take you back to town on it, but last night, a storm come up. Scared the horses and they broke out of the corral. I couldn't chase them, tend you and look out after the little one here at the same time."

Kitty started to push the saddle blanket covering her off, but Jeff gently pushed her back down. "You're in no shape to go anywhere, Kitty. You need to just lay back there and rest."

"We can't stay... here." She protested. "She has to be fed and…"

"And she will be." He told her. "Believe it or not but Sherriff Bowman was here a couple of hours ago. He heard from one of the men in the saloon what had taken place between us and those two men. When it was discovered that you and the baby were missing he came looking. He found the tracks from behind the saloon and followed them until that storm hit. He lost the trail after that but kept looking until he found us. He went back to town to get the doctor and a wagon to get you back to town. He offered to take little bit here back with him, but I figured it better if she stayed here."

Kitty nodded. She couldn't move her left arm, but she raised her right and placed it on his arm. "Thank you, Jeff. For everything. Looks like you saved my life twice."

Jeff gave her a warm smile. "You're life is important to me, Kitty. I'd do just about anything to keep you around."

Kitty didn't reply, didn't know how to reply. Jeff, like Troy and even Peter were in a rare class of men. Valiant, strong, true, honest and trustworthy. Not to mention good looking. The only other man she'd ever met that could equal them was Matt. But Matt had come first and he was still firmly entrenched in her heart.

Of course, Matt wasn't there. Jeff was. And it had been Jeff that had come for her. Matt knew nothing of what was happening to her. He had taken off, once again placing his badge first.

She took a deep breath and pushed that thought aside. It helped nothing and she felt disloyal by thinking of it. Matt was a good man and the man she loved. And she knew he loved her.

"Kitty." Jeff interrupted her thoughts. "You think maybe you could eat? I snagged a rabbit earlier, right outside. I managed to get him cut up and cooked while this one slept. I'm not much of a cook but it's better than nothing. Would you like some?"

Kitty shook her head. "I… I don't think so. Thank you though."

Jeff nodded. "Alright. Maybe later then. The Sherriff and the doctor should be here in a few hours. Why don't you just close your eyes and rest, okay?"

"Alright." Kitty agreed. "I don't... think... I can do much else."

As Kitty closed her eyes and sank back in oblivion, Jeff sat, gently rocking the baby and keeping watch over her. For a little bit he allowed himself the fantasy that she was his. That both of them were his. And the thought made him smile.

Kitty was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman, everything he could ever want. Taking care of her and the baby the last two days had been a joy to him. She had told him that Rebecca's parents were both dead and although, he knew, there was another man in her life; Jeff began to think seriously about what it might be like to marry the beautiful red head and adopt the baby. And the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

Now if he could only get Kitty to liking it as much.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**34**

Matt rode into Dodge a little over week after leaving Abilene. He was exhausted, wounded and thoroughly disgusted with himself and his job.

After leaving Abilene, he had remembered a place south of there, a sort of robber's roost, where men on the run could go and find a welcome. The men he sought were there, along with four others. He had been right, they were planning on something.

Sneaking around to an open side window, he had crouched just below it and listened as they discussed plans for swooping into Dodge and taking it over. Though there was only six there, he heard them talk of many more to come. He had to stop them, he realized. He couldn't let these six join with others and carry out their dastardly plans. But how did he stop them?

His answer came in the form of a petite brunette who came out of a back door and discovered him kneeling beneath the window. "Mist…"

Matt didn't let her finish the word. With a quick dive, Matt sprung sideways and grabbed the brown haired girl and wrapped a hand across her mouth.

Though she struggled for a second, it took her only a moment, once she saw him, to relax in his arms. She never felt Matt practically picking her up and carrying her back and away from the window and the men just on the other side of it.

When he was positive he'd gotten her far enough from the window, he released her and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Miss." He ducked his head. "I… I… well, I didn't want those men inside to know I'm here."

The young woman gave him an appraising look, the smile on her face betraying her obvious delight in his handsome form. "You a lawman?" She asked as his vest hid his badge and she didn't immediately see it.

Matt weighed his options. This girl lived and worked at a place where outlaws not only frequented but were welcomed and wanted. She could very easily open her mouth and give him away. But he figured, by the look on her face, she already knew. "Yes, Ma'am." He finally nodded. "You gonna give me up to them in there?"

A small smile formed on her very pretty face and she moved a little closer to him. "Depends." She smirked.

"On what?" Matt frowned.

"On whether you're gonna kiss me." She grinned. "Cause I just might holler my head off if ya don't."

Matt took a step back. This wasn't quite how he wanted things to go. He wanted this girl's help but he didn't want her. However, as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he saw her open her mouth and prepare to scream. He did the only thing he could, he instantly pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers.

She melted into his arms and pulled his head tightly against hers, refusing to let him go as her tongue pressed against his lips begging entrance.

Conflicting emotions coursed through Matt. Guilt and desire both fought for prominence but a flash of red settled it in his mind and guilt won. He pulled away from her again. "Ma'am, I…"

The girl reached up and placed her hand across his mouth, silencing his apology. "Don't say nothing." She whispered. "I don't want no sorries, cause I ain't sorry one bit. Now, they's a shed in back of the house. You go on back there and hide. These here fellas'll be riding out in a little while, I'll come git ya when they do."

Matt didn't want those fellas to ride out. He wanted to stop them. But he knew without this girl's compliance, he wouldn't be able to do much to stop them. "Miss, I appreciate this. But I can't let those men leave here. From what I heard, they're planning on raiding my town. Now, I've got to stop them, if I can. But I'm gonna need your help."

The girl looked up into beautiful blue eyes and found herself willing to do just about anything he asked, just for the chance to look again and perhaps feel his mouth on hers again and his hands around her waist. "My names Darla." She smiled up at him. "What you want me to do?"

Matt took a relieved breath and nodded. "Let's go back to that shed." He told her. "I'll tell ya what I have in mind."

An hour or so later, Darla had filled the men inside, with enough whiskey and promises that they were content to settle down around the fireplace and talk rather than ride, taking bets amongst each other as to who would be the first to take the girl to the bedroom in the back of the house.

While the bandits argued and drank, Darla slipped out to the shed and stepped inside. "Marshal." She whispered, watching him come out of the shadows. "All but one of em is sittin' around the fireplace, drinking. They ain't going no place for a while."

"Good." Matt took a deep breath. "Now, I'm gonna slip around to the front and bust into that front door and then…"

"No, Marshal." Darla interrupted him. "One of them men ain't drinking and he's watching that front way awful close. You couldn't get near that front door without him seein' ya."

Matt stopped. "Alright," he shook his head. "Then I'll come in the back way and…"

"That won't work neither. Where that fella is sitting, he can see front and back both. Ya cain't jes bust in like that."

Closing his eyes in frustration, he sighed. "You got any ideas, then?"

The girl thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I got one thing I think'll work. But ya gotta do something for me first. Ya don't do it, I ain't gonna help ya no more."

Matt frowned a little at her. "What?"

"Kiss me again." Darla answered simply. "Only this time, like ya mean it."

Matt shook his head. "Darla, I…"

But Darla rejected his protest and reached up on planting her lips on his, putting everything she had into her kiss. For just a moment, Matt relaxed into the kiss before once again, a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes flashed before his eyes and he pulled back. "Darla…"

"Ya ain't gotta say nothing." She whispered. "I see her, there in your eyes. Ya might like kissing me but it's her you're thinking of. I understand and I'm still gonna help ya."

Matt didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say that would make her or him either one feel better about the situation.

Darla looked back towards the house and then back at Matt. "You sneak around the side of the house." She told him. "You can look in the front room through that there winda you was under earlier. When you see me and that man go into the back of the house, you can come round front and bust in."

Matt paled at the idea. He felt guilty enough for what he'd already done. "NO." He protested. "Uh, huh. I won't let you do that. I'll think of something else.

"There ain't nothing else to do." Darla shook her head. "Now, do as I say." Before Matt could offer further protest, Darla turned and ran back inside.

A few moments later, Matt did as she suggested and ran around to the window, crouching just out of sight and looking in. Darla appeared in the room a moment later and made her way straight to a tall, rangy looking man seated near the door.

The window was closed now and he couldn't hear what was said, but he understood the actions. Darla stepped over to the fierce looking stranger and draped an arm around his neck, bending down close, whispering urgently into his ear.

The man looked up at her for several seconds, than back out the front window and then the back. Finally he rose, wrapped an arm around her waist and headed for the rear of the house.

Matt gave them a few minutes and then ran quickly to the front, pausing only a moment to prepare himself before raising a leg and kicking the door down, firing as he entered. The men inside, though drinking weren't exactly drunk and they instantly drew their guns, returning fire.

The man in the back, realizing what that Darla had distracted him, pulled back his fist and punched her, pushing her violently from him as he drew his gun and headed for the front. Darla got quickly to her feet and lunged for him, trying to keep him from the front. Her efforts proved fatal. The man turned his gun on her and fired then, without pausing, turned once again for the front.

Matt, who's vanquished all but two of the men, was crouching behind an overturned table, a bullet in his arm, wondering about the shot he'd heard coming from the back. It didn't take long to find out what happened.

Firing as he came, the man that Darla had enticed to the back, came barreling into the front, gun raised and firing. Matt took a deep breath and rose, returning fire. That man went down in an instant and the two men who'd escaped the first torrent of gunfire, soon followed. When it was all over, six men and one girl were dead. And Matt Dillon was sick to his stomach over the whole affair.

Sick, hurt and thoroughly disgusted with himself and the way everything had gone down, Matt buried the men and the girl, then climbed on his horse and rode out.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**35**

It took Troy Bowman longer to get back to town, find the doctor and secure a wagon then he thought. By the time he and the doctor and wagon had finally made it back to the shanty, Kitty was sicker than ever. Her temperature had risen and she was delirious. Jeff was sitting anxiously by her side, alternately wiping her brow with a cool, damp clothe and keeping an eye on the baby.

"How is she?" Troy asked Jeff as he came in followed by the doctor.

Jeff stepped away from the bed as Dr. Helm approached and shook his head. "She's bad." He said as the door opened again and Peter stepped in. "Parson?" He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Russell is a friend of mine." Peter told him. "When the Sherriff said she was hurt, I asked to come along. I'm no doctor, but I know the greatest physician in the world. I figured perhaps I could speak to him on her behalf while Dr. Helm had a look at her."

Jeff studied him for a minute and then nodded. "Sure." He said. It wasn't that he didn't believe there was a God and he remembered several times in his life when he fervently sought the deity's favor, but for the most part, he tended to rely more on things he could see than what he couldn't.

Troy understood and even shared those feelings to some extent. But when it came to Kitty, he wanted all the help he could get. Besides, Troy wasn't blind. He could see that Peter cared as much for her as he did.

As Dr. Helm sat down next to Kitty and began to work, Troy, Jeff and Peter moved to the other side of the room and settled in to wait and pray and hope. The only one in the room, who wasn't concerned and worried, was Rebecca. She was content with the bottle and dry diaper that Troy had brought back from town.

For two long hours, while the three men sat, drank cup after cup of bitter coffee and took turns with the baby, Doctor Helm worked tirelessly to save the life of the grievously wounded woman. When he finally sat back, all three men stood.

"Dr. Helm?" Troy stood a step closer. "Is she…?"

"She's alive." The doctor answered. "The bullet was in next to the bone and it wasn't easy to get to. Took me a while to remove it and clean out the wound."

"Will she be alright?" Peter asked as he clutched the bible in his hand a little tighter.

Doctor Helm shrugged. "I'm not really sure. To be honest, I'm not sure how she's survived this long. The next twenty four hours should tell, though."

Troy looked over at Peter. "Guess it's a good thing you sent that wire." He said. "In case…"

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "He should know."

Jeff looked at both men, aware that he was missing something. "What are you two talking about? What wire? To whom?"

Troy and Peter exchanged glances, looked over at Kitty and then back at Jeff. "I sent a wire to Marshal Dillon in Dodge City, where she's from. I let him know what happened here, at least as much as I knew and requested that he come."

Realization sank in on Jeff and he suddenly knew who the other man in Kitty's life was. "I see." He muttered.

Just then Doctor Helm stood and stretched. "Could one of you men kindly watch over her for a few minutes while I step outside?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Peter volunteered.

"Thank you." Helm said as he headed for the door way. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Peter sat down next to Kitty, Troy looked over at Jeff. "Looks like we're gonna be here a spell longer. Why don't you and me go and see if we can catch something for supper?"

Jeff instantly nodded, realizing he needed to be out of the room right then. "Sure, not a bad idea."

Troy looked back over at Peter. "We're gonna see if we can get some meat for supper. We'll be back shortly."

Peter nodded but didn't reply, his eyes never left Kitty's pale face.

As the two started out from the house, Dr. Helm was returning. "Are you two leaving?"

"Just going to see about getting us some supper." Troy assured him. "We'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright." The doctor nodded. "If you can find some deer or antelope, the broth from that would be good for my patient if she…" He stopped seeing the look in the two men's eyes.

"We'll see what we can do." Troy assured him. "Let's take the horses." Troy said as they walked from the house, I know a place not too far where we might scare up some meat."

Jeff nodded and followed him out to where Jeff and Peter's horses were tied. "You take Peter's horse and follow me."

Silently Jeff mounted and the two men rode out, following the creek as it wended its way east. For quite a while the two men rode in silence as Troy watched the tall silent man beside him. Finally he shook his head with a sigh.

"You're hooked, aren't ya?" Troy asked as he looked over at Jeff. "You love her."

Jeff shrugged before looking back at the knowing expression on the Sherriff's face. "Yeah." He finally admitted. "Guess I do."

"Won't do ya much good." Troy said in a matter of fact tone. "Her hearts already spoke for."

Jeff nodded. "That's what I heard but it doesn't change how I feel."

"No, I don't guess it doesn't. Sure didn't change how I felt or Peter either for that matter. Truth be told, there's probably others along the way that felt that way about her. She's a pretty woman and a good one. I doubt there's too many she's touched that didn't develop feelings for her."

Jeff took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right." They lapsed back into silence and rode a ways further, before Jeff spoke again. "How'd you know it was the Marshal?"

"He was here a few weeks back." Troy answered. "Neither one of them said much, but they didn't have to. It was clear."

Jeff nodded silent for a spell before once again speaking. "This Marshal. He deserve her?"

Troy pursed his lips thinking about that for a moment before shrugging. "She thinks he does. Tell ya the truth, I'm not sure any man deserves her. Like I said, she's an awful good woman. But I think it's more what she wants then what we think she deserves. And she wants Dillon." When Jeff didn't reply to that, Troy looked over at him. "Can't change what's in a woman's heart, Jeff. She loves Dillon and the only one who can take that away from her, is him."

Jeff sighed. "Well, then I guess, I'll just hope he messes up bad, then."

Troy shook his head, though. "Uh, huh. He won't. Dillon's as straight and true as an arrow. He won't mess up."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**36**

"Matt, you're in no shape to ride back up to Abilene." Doc protested again, losing track of how many times he'd said it. "I know you think you're indestructible but…"

"What I think, Doctor," Matt said sternly, "is that Kitty is up there and she's hurt and she needs me. I have to go, Doc. I have to."

They, along with Chester, were sitting in Delmonico's, eating their supper and discussing what they should do. Matt stated boldly that badge or no badge and regardless of his physical condition, he was riding to Abilene. What he didn't say, but felt strongly anyway, was that he regretted leaving Kitty there alone in the first place. That fact that she hadn't been in danger when he left didn't help him to feel any better about it.

Doc saw the look in the big man's eyes and understood all too well his feelings. He knew how Matt felt about Kitty and when Matt told him about what happened at the robber's roost, he understood even better why this had affected him the way it did.

Matt was feeling guilty for leaving Kitty. And the deaths of not only those bandits, but that girl as well, were weighing heavily on him. He wanted to do something to set things right. But even more, he wanted to get to Kitty before it was too late to do that.

Doc was thinking the same thing. He knew there was a doctor in Abilene and from what he'd heard; Dr. Helm was a good one. But Kitty was special, besides it might not be a bad idea if Matt had a doctor along with him. "Alright." He shook his head. "Then I'm going with you. But I'm not riding a horse and neither are you. We'll take my buggy."

Matt looked at him with a grin. "Thought you'd never offer."

"Then we're leavin' in the mornin'?" Chester asked around a mouthful of steak.

"NO!" But Doc and Matt answered in unison, causing Chester to flinch slightly as the sharpness of their tones.

"I, uh, sorry, Chester." Matt glanced over at Doc. "But I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things. I have no idea how long we'll be gone and it's not too good an idea to leave with no one here to look out over the town."

Mollified that he wasn't being kept out of things without a real good reason, Chester nodded and took another bite of steak. "Alright." He mumbled as he chewed.

Once again, Doc and Matt exchanged glances, glad he accepted that without further protest.

Early the next morning, with Chester as their only send off, Matt and Doc climbed into the buggy, with Matt's horse tied on back and headed out. Doc had insisted that Matt was in no shape to ride, and Matt silently agreed with him but he still brought Buck along just in case.

With a final wave, Doc steered the buggy down the street and headed for Abilene. For several miles both men rode in companionable silence, both of them immersed in their own thoughts. But as the day wore on, Doc began to observe the big man in the seat next to him.

Matt's wound, though painful and infected when he'd finally made it back to Dodge, was nevertheless non-life threatening and Doc knew Matt could've ridden his horse. But he hadn't wanted him to. He wanted Matt to ride with him so that he could have an opportunity, perhaps his last opportunity, to talk to him, to make him see what he was doing.

"How's the arm?" Doc finally asked, darting a sideways glance at the lawman next to him.

"Sore." Matt answered. "But it's fine. I could've ridden my horse and you and I both know that."

Doc nodded. "Yep, but we couldn't have talked too easy if you had."

Matt looked over at Doc with a raised brow. "Up till now, we haven't talked since we left Dodge."

"I know it." Doc nodded. "But I think it's about time we do, don't you? I mean what are you planning on doing when we get up there? What if Kitty's…" He stopped that train of thought immediately. It was too painful to contemplate.

"She won't be." Matt answered. "She…" He took a deep breath. "She won't be. And as for what I plan on doing, well… Well, that depends on her. She may not want me. There were two fellas, there in town, that were more than ready and able to give her everything I haven't. And to tell ya the truth, I'm not sure I'd blame her if she went with one of em."

"Is that what you want?" Doc looked over at him. "You want to see her with some other man?"

"It's not important what I want, Doc." Matt answered with a sorrowful sigh. "All that's important is what she wants."

"She wants you, Matt." Doc answered bluntly. "She always has, probably always will. You're the man she loves. I know you think you're being noble and all by letting her have her freedom, but you're really just being stupid. She's high strung and independent and her own woman and that's the truth of it. But she's also in love. With you. And she would give up everything she had to be with you."

"But that's just it, Doc. I don't want her to have to give up anything. Not for me, not for anyone. She deserves the absolute best." Matt dropped his head and looked away.

"She deserves to have the man she loves with her. She deserves to know that he loves her as much as she loves him. She deserves to have his hand as well as his heart." Doc pulled on the reins of his horse and brought the carriage to a halt. "Matt, that girl loves and wants you and no body but you. She's put up with things that no other woman would. Look at Lee and Cara and some of the others. They sure weren't willing to share you with that piece of tin. And they sure wouldn't have tolerated being kidnapped or worse just because they were associated with you."

"Doc, I know all of that." Matt snapped at him. "I know Kitty loves me. And I love Kitty. But I'm just not sure it's enough."

Doc took an irritated swipe of his mustache. "So you're telling me that you're going to go up there and give that young lady the same hogwash as you always do and hope it makes her feel better?" His voice rose with each word and his face reflected his anger.

For several moments, Matt didn't reply and he didn't look over at the irritated physician and Doc was beginning to think he wouldn't. But finally Matt turned his head and looked over at the man who had been his friend as well as his father figure and confident and even sometimes his sparring partner.

"No." Matt said simply. "I plan on going up there and asking her to marry me." He studied Doc's face and saw the shock and the disbelief. "I'm not sure if she'll have me or not. But I intend on asking anyway."

Doc studied Matt for several seconds. He wasn't sure if Matt was serious or just thought he was. But he knew there was only one way to find out. "Well, then, let's get to Abilene."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**37**

As soon as Kitty was stable enough to be moved, the men carefully carried her out and placed her in the wagon they had cushioned with dried grass and blankets. The trip back to town was slow but they wanted to jostle her as little as possible. She remained unconscious for the trip and Dr. Helm declared that the best thing for the time being.

When they finally reached town, Troy and Jeff gently lifted her up and carried over to the doctor's office. Peter led the way with the baby and opened the door for them. Once Kitty and the infant were settled, all three men hovered around, uncertain as to what to do.

"If you don't mind, gentlemen." Dr. Helm told them. "I'd appreciate you leaving for now. My patient's extremely ill. But I'll let you know when she's better and you can return to visit with her then."

Looking one to the other, the men all nodded, leaving the doctor's office as he'd asked.

"You know that doctor better than we do." Peter said to Troy. "Will he really send for us when she's better?"

Troy nodded. "He will. He's a good man."

"Well, I don't know about you two," Jeff told Troy and Peter, "but I need a drink. Anybody want to join me?"

To both Troy and Jeff's surprise, Peter spoke up first. "I do." He sighed. "If I ever did, I do now."

Exchanging amused glances, the Sherriff and the new tavern owner turned and followed the preacher to the saloon.

Later that evening, Matt and Doc finally rode into town. Though it had been difficult on both men, they had driven straight through to get there, stopping only when absolutely necessary, taking turns napping while the other drove. They wanted to see Kitty and nothing else mattered until they did.

"Dr. Helm's office is straight down that way." Matt pointed to the small placard on the ground floor office.

Doc nodded and steered the buggy down the street, stopping when he got to where Matt pointed. "Ground floor, huh?"

Matt looked over at him with a slight grin. "Jealous?"

Doc scowled at him as he got out of the buggy. "Not hardly. Ground floor office is more convenient but it sure isn't safe. Just about anybody could roam in and out down here."

Matt nodded, not wishing to prolong the jest. He suddenly had something much more important on his mind as he thought of their reason for being at this ground floor doctor's office. "Let's go in." He nodded towards the door.

Doc took no time in applying a weight to his horse's bridle and following Matt to the door. He'd heard good things about Dr. Helm, but he wouldn't rest easy until he saw Kitty for himself.

The front door was open and though there was a lit lamp on the desk, there was no one in the front office. Then they heard Kitty's voice, soft and strained but commanding as she spoke. Neither man knocked as they opened the door, behind which they'd heard her and saw her lying on a bed, blazing blue eyes locked on the man in front of her.

"I'm alright." Kitty protested weakly. "I don't want that medicine."

"Still trying to be the doctor, are ya?" Doc spoke as he entered and approached the bed. Looking over at the perturbed man at the foot of the bed, he reached out a hand. "I'm Dr. Adams from Dodge City. I'm Miss Russell's personal physician as well as her friend."

"Oh, Doc!" Kitty cried as he and Helm shook hands. "I'm so glad to see you. Tell him I don't need any more medicine."

"He can't do that, Kitty." Matt spoke up as he came further into the room. "You know that."

"Matt?" Fresh tears spilled down her cheek as he moved over to the bed and reached down taking her hand. "What are you doing here? I thought…"

"I know." He answered. "And I'll explain it all later, but right now, what's important is you. From what I understand, you were hurt pretty bad."

"She was." Dr. Helm forestalled her reply. "And she's still a very sick woman. I just can't seem to convince her of that."

Doc looked at Kitty's pale, tearstained face and the expression on Matt's and reached over, tugging at Dr. Helm's sleeve. "If you don't mind, Doctor, I'd like to discuss Miss Russell's case with you."

Dr. Helm, though not nearly as familiar with the couple as Doc, still saw what Doc had and nodded. "Come with me, Doctor Adams and I'll get us some coffee and her charts."

As the physicians left, Matt sat down carefully next to Kitty and bent low, placing a kiss on her lips. As he did so, he noticed the heat emanating from her skin. "You have a fever." He noted.

Kitty nodded slightly. "I know, but it's not as bad as it was. I'm alright, Matt, honest I am."

Matt brushed her lips with his again and pressed his forehead to hers. "I shouldn't have left you." He sighed. "I should've…"

"Stop that." Kitty told him. "You have a job to do. Besides, everything was fine when you left and there was no need to stay here when you had work to do. I understand."

Matt pulled back and looked at her intently. She did understand and that was the hardest part of it all. "I know you do." He told her. "You understand too much."

Kitty frowned up at him. "What do you mean?"

Matt started to answer when the door opened and a man entered.

"Kitty?" The man ignored Matt and moved urgently to her side. "Dr. Helm said you were awake."

"Hey, Jeff." Kitty smiled at him, then looked back over at Matt. "Uh, Matt, this is Jeff Tracy. He's the one that saved me out there. Jeff, this is Matt Dillon, he's a friend of mine from Dodge."

Matt looked over sharply at Kitty when she designated him as nothing more than a friend. Then he realized, that's all he'd ever let her call him. That description, of their relationship, had been his choice, not hers. Straightening up from the bed, Matt put out his hand and shook with the man across from him, sizing him up as he did.

By the look on the man's face, as he gazed down at Kitty, Matt could see that he wasn't the only one who loved the red head. "It's, uh nice to meet you, Tracy." Matt nodded graciously if a bit stiffly.

"You too." Jeff answered as he looked at the big man across from him. He didn't have to be told who this man was to Kitty. He saw it on her face the minute he walked in. And he didn't have to be told how the man felt about her. He read that all too clearly as well. But there was something inside of Jeff, that wasn't willing to let go as easily as Troy and Peter and other men had.

No, Jeff Tracy had decided he wanted Kitty Russell, and come hell or high water he planned on getting her.

The only one who could stop him would be Matt Dillon.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**38**

For a solid week, Kitty, despite her very vocal objections, was bed bound as Doc, Matt, Jeff, Troy and Peter fussed over her. Dr. Helm got called out of town for a seriously ill patient so, Doc took over Kitty's care and he refused to allow Kitty to move.

Baby Rebecca was being taken care of by the widow Gaddis while Kitty recuperated. She did bring Rebecca over to visit Kitty on a daily basis, but for Kitty it wasn't nearly as much as she would've liked. Still, she knew she wasn't physically able to care for the infant as was needed and she was grateful for Mrs. Gaddis help.

A reply had finally arrived from Charlotte's brother and it was good news of a sort. Though grieved to hear of his sister's passing, he was overjoyed to hear that he had a niece and he promised to make arrangements as soon as possible for he and his wife to travel there and claim the child.

Though Kitty was happy that Rebecca would be going to a good and loving home, she had fallen for the baby herself and she knew it would be difficult to give her up when the time came. Still, she reminded herself, a saloon was no place to raise a child and as she was unmarried and likely to stay that way, it was for the best.

Of course that didn't mean she had no options in the marriage department. During her convalescence, Jeff as well as her other male admirers came by daily, sometimes more than that, just to chat and say hi. Matt, who seldom strayed too far, was always gracious and seldom said a word, but it was clear, if to no one but Kitty, that he wasn't too pleased with the attention she was receiving.

Doc was enjoying the situation tremendously. He had no desire to see Kitty with anyone other than Matt as he knew how much they loved one another. But he knew sometimes, Matt needed to be prodded into doing things he was uncomfortable with.

When Matt had declared his intentions to ask Kitty to marry him, Doc had had his reservations about Matt actually carrying that through. He was beginning to see his suspicions confirmed. In the face of so many competitors for Kitty's hand, Matt was beginning to back off. Doc figured it was time to have another little talk with his surrogate son.

"Matt." Doc called him when he saw him walking down the street to the stable. "Where you going?"

Matt's eyes traveled down a ways to the doctor's office and shrugged. "Just need to get out a bit." He answered. "How's Kitty? You leave her alone?"

Doc held off the grin that wanted to form at Matt's obvious concern. "Kitty is fine. Mrs. Gaddis is in there with the baby and she promised to stay there until I got back."

"Now, where you going?" Matt asked. "This isn't your town, ya know? You shouldn't have any other patients besides Kitty."

"And you." Doc fixed him with a glare. "You and me need to talk, Mr. Marshal and we need to do it now."

Matt knew what Doc wanted to talk about and he didn't, but he also knew his old friend wasn't about to let it go. Shaking his head with a sigh, he glanced around and then looked back at Doc. Let's get your buggy. Ain't no place around here to talk."

Doc nodded and followed Matt to the stable and waited patiently while the stableman, who wasn't nearly as friendly as Moss and Hank back home but was faster, hooked up his rig and brought it out. Within moments, both men climbed in and set off down the street.

They had cleared the town and even the places at the edges of town before Doc finally slowed his horse and looked over at Matt. "You're being a dang fool." He said succinctly.

"I believe you've told me that a time or two." Matt answered without returning Doc's gaze.

Doc nodded. "Yeah, and it's still true. I thought you said you were going to ask Kitty to marry you."

Matt gnawed on his bottom lip while he shifted position in the buggy seat, trying to sort through his feelings. "Yeah, well."

"Yeah, well, what?" Doc's glare intensified. "What does that mean? Are you going to ask her or not?"

"I don't know." Matt answered a little stronger than he's intended. "I mean, I was going to but…"

"But there's several other men interested and you're doing your typical thing of standing back and letting her fend for herself."

"Now, wait a minute." Matt protested. "You make it sound like I'm leaving her to the wolves or something."

"Aren't you?" Doc asked, brow raised. "You know how that girl feels about you and yet when ever another man comes around you disappear and let em have at her."

"I do NOT!" Matt's voice was stronger and angrier. "I care about Kitty, Doc. You know that. But any one of those men could give her more than I ever could and with a whole lot less risk."

"No risk, huh?" Doc shook his head. "That Sherriff's job is no less risky than yours. And that saloon owner is going to be running a busy bar in a dangerous town, certainly not a walk in the park. And you'd think that preacher would be safe, but you think about that. He's a religious man who insists on heading to parts of the country that doesn't like religious men. None of those men have jobs any safer than yours. Not a single one of them would keep her any more out of harm's way than you would."

"There's a big difference there though, Doc. Any one of those men would quit what they were doing and do something a lot safer if Kitty asked them to." Matt stopped, thinking about what he'd just said. When he'd left Dodge to come here, it was with the full intent to quit his job and ask Kitty to marry him. But since he'd gotten there and he saw the attention the other men were giving her and what they had to offer her…. Slumping back against the seat, he sighed deeply. How did things become so complicated?

"That mean you wouldn't?" Doc asked watching Matt closely. "That mean you've changed your mind and have decided to go back being Marshal and just leave Kitty here alone?"

"She wouldn't exactly be alone." Matt snapped. "There's a whole town full of men here that would see to that."

Doc took a scrub of his mustache. "But not the right man." He said quietly as he pulled on the reins and began to turn the buggy around, heading back to town. "As far as Kitty is concerned, there's only man she wants and you know it. This isn't about what she wants, Matt. It's about you and what you want. And the only one who can decide that, is you."

Matt closed his eyes and sat stiffly in the seat next to Doc. His old friend was right. Though he'd been disgusted and angry at what had taken place at that old robber's nest, he realized it hadn't been his fault. And as bad as he hated what his job had brought about, he still, deep down, loved his job and wanted to keep it.

But where did that leave Kitty? Did it mean he loved her less? Silently he studied on that question all the way back to town, trying to decide just exactly what he should do.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**39**

Kitty held Rebecca in the crook of her good arm and tenderly pressed a kiss onto her cheek before finally relinquishing her to the meaty grasp of the pleasingly plump Mrs. Gaddis. "Thank you for bringing her, Mrs. Gaddis." Kitty smiled up at the much older woman. "I sure do appreciate it and I meant what I said, I'll be glad to pay you for all you've done."

"Oh, hush." Mrs. Gaddis shook her graying head. "It's been a joy taking care of a little one again. This baby has been no problem at all."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Kitty smiled.

"Me too." Matt spoke up from the doorway as he entered and crossed over to Kitty's side. "You're taking care of her, has been a gift to the both of us, Mrs. Gaddis."

Kitty looked a little strangely at Matt as he settled onto the bed beside her. Why was Mrs. Gaddis taking care of Rebecca, a gift to him? The baby wasn't his responsibility.

"Well, you're both welcome." Mrs. Gaddis smiled broadly as she batted her eyes at the tall handsome man who'd come in. "Now, I must be going. I have a couple of errands to run and then this little one needs a nap. But I promise; I'll bring her back tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you." Kitty smiled as the woman turned and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind the overweight but friendly woman, Matt bent down and captured Kitty's lips with his own. "I needed that." He smiled at her when their lips parted. "I missed that."

"That's not my fault." Kitty pointed out. "In case you missed it, I've been here all along, unable to go anywhere. You could've come in here at any time and gotten a kiss."

Matt shook his head. "Not at any time. You have a bunch of admirers here and seems to me every time I came; one of em was in here."

Kitty pulled back slightly from him. "Are you mad at me for that?" She watched him closely. If anyone in the world could read Matt Dillon, it was Kitty. "You think I enticed those men to…"

"No," Matt said hastily. "I know better than that. I know you better than that. But I also know men and how they act around a woman they care about. And all of those men, who've been hanging around here, care a great deal for you."

Kitty nodded. "And I care for them. But I love you, Matt. You know that." She paused and gave him a speculative frown. "Or don't you?"

Matt nodded with a soft smile. "I know it. But I guess, I let myself forget that for a little while. Kitty, those men…" He licked his dry lips. "Those men, any one of them, could give you a great deal more than I could with a lot less risk. They love you too. They could make your life far easier than you've ever had it."

Kitty tilted her head as she watched him, knowing what he was getting at and not willing to let him get by with it. "Stop it." She demanded. "Stop being noble. If I wanted one of those men, Matt Dillon, I would've already had them. I love you. Not them. I don't want you to push me away in the mistaken belief that some other man would be better for me. No other man would be better for me than you. No one.""

Matt dropped his head, grateful for her words and the conviction he heard in them. Leaning over to her, he kissed her one more time. "I love you too. I love you more than anything else in this world." He tapped the badge he still had pinned on his chest. "Including this. But I didn't want you to have to settle. I wanted you to have your pick without pressure from me."

Kitty shook her head in exasperation. "I don't know what I have to do, to prove to you, that I've already made that choice. Matt, I chose you years ago, the very first day I set foot in Dodge and I haven't changed my mind. Nothing, anyone of those men could ever do, would change my mind. You're the only one who could do that. Don't you realize that?"

Matt dropped his gaze. "I've always known it. But Kitty…" he pursed his lips for a second, "you know how it's been with me and my job and what I believe about marriage. A married lawman can't take the chances I do. They can't just pick up and ride out in pursuit of a bank robber or escaped prisoner or be gone for days. like I do. They can't…"

"They can't be free." Kitty finished for him.

"I didn't mean it like that." Matt protested.

"But it's the truth nevertheless." Kitty gave him a pointed look. "No matter what color you paint it, it still comes out in black and white. You like your freedom, Matt. You like being able to go when you want to and where you want to without a wife and kids to worry about. I understand. And I've never wanted to tie you down. Not like that. I can take care of myself and…"

"Take care of yourself?" Matt stopped her. "Kitty, you're lying here recovering from a bullet wound."

"And so?" She shook her head. "Doesn't that make you see, Matt? Bad things could happen to me whether you're married to me or not. The man that shot me didn't know anything about you. It wasn't you he was trying to hurt. You're not protecting me by not marrying me, Matt Dillon. And as far as your freedom goes; have I ever tried to keep you from doing what you wanted? Going where you wanted and when? Sure, I've protested a few times when you've canceled a date or something, but in the end, I've always understood. Haven't I?"

Reluctantly, Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Kitty knew Matt was growing more and more uncomfortable with the conversation, but she was determined, they would clear the air between them about this, once and for all. "Matt, I love you. Whether you claim me or not, I love you. And I am not asking you to give up your way of life or your freedom. I'm just asking you to allow me to be a part of it."

Matt's head came up in a snap. "You've always been a part of my life, Kitty. Since the first day we met, you've been a big part of it."

"Then why do you push me away, Matt?" She asked plainly. "I swear, every time a man comes near me, with more than a drink on his mind, you almost shove me towards him. You never tell them I'm yours and you do have the right to do that, you know. I gave you that right, the first night we made love. When you do stop a man from coming near me, it's done more in the line of duty than because of anything else."

Kitty reached over and grabbed Matt's hand. "I want to be more to you, than just another citizen in Dodge or a really close friend, Matt. I'm not asking you to marry me and I'm not asking you to stand up and make any speeches about how much you love me. But you've got to do more than you are. Matt, there have been times that I couldn't tell if you loved me or was tolerating me for all the free alcohol and sex you could get."

Her words shocked him as she knew they would. But she had to shock him in order to get him to actually think about their situation. She knew he loved her. But she needed him to say it, to acknowledge it, not only to her but to himself as well.

For several seconds Matt said nothing. Then suddenly he stood, grabbed his hat and threw it on his head. Without a word, he turned and left the room, not even looking back at her as he closed the door firmly behind him.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**40**

Angrily, Matt marched down the street of Abilene, paying no attention to anyone or anything as he went. Kitty's words had stung and hit home more than just a little bit. Whether she had meant to her not she had hurt him by implying he didn't love her enough.

He did love her. He had loved her for a long time, now. But could it really be that she didn't know it? Could he have actually caused her to feel less than what she really was to him?

As he walked, Matt thought back over their time together. Sure there were times he'd been less than attentive. And yes, there'd been times he'd had to back out of their plans so that he could go to a trial or chase a bank robber or rescue somebody or something. But he couldn't help those times. It was part of his job. It was part of him. He thought she understood that. She'd said she understood.

But then her other words came back to him and he realized she DID understand. She wasn't holding his job against him. She wasn't asking him to give up his job or place her above it. But she was asking where she fit into his life. Did she at least have equal footing with the piece of tin he wore on his chest? Or would she forever be relegated to being a distant second to his sometimes all-consuming job.

Matt was so deep in thought as he walked, that he hadn't paid too close attention to where he was until he stepped in front of the swinging doors of the Lucky Spot saloon and collided head on with Jeff Tracy.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Dillon." Jeff grunted. "Didn't see you there. I was just headed over to see Kitty."

Despite his job, and his reputation and his size, Matt was not a violent man. He was seldom the first one to throw a punch or act without thought. But something in the way Tracy looked when he'd said Kitty's name and the mere fact that he was going around her, infuriated Matt to the core. Without a word and certainly without notice, the irate lawman grabbed Jeff Tracy by the lapels and pushed him hard against the side of the building.

"Let's get something straight between the two of us, shall we?" Matt said as he glared mightily at the startled saloon proprietor. "Kitty Russell is mine. She's not available to you, or Sherriff Bowman or the preacher or any other man in this town or anywhere else. Do you hear me? She is mine."

Jeff returned the glare and roughly pushed Matt away from him with a sneer. "Then why doesn't she wear your ring, Marshal?" He asked simply. "Why doesn't she have your name?"

Matt stiffened and backed off, trying hard to catch his breath. Why indeed? He asked himself.

"Let me tell you, something, Marshal." Jeff told him. "The only way to keep Kitty is to claim her, outright and publically. Otherwise, men like me will feel free to try and claim her for our own. I mean, after all, you've certainly haven't made it clear how you feel to anyone. Does Kitty even know?"

That was all it took. Without thought, Matt pulled back his fist and knocked the new saloon owner to the ground. "She knows. And before this day ends, she'll know a lot more." Matt glared at the man on the ground before he turned and stalked away, heading down the street to the general store.

His purchases in the store were few and quick, but nevertheless thoughtful and soon he was out of the building and headed back to the doctor's office. As he neared the doctor's office, however, he spotted Doc in the doorway, waving frantically at him. "Matt!" Doc called. "Matt, hurry!"

Practically flying down the last few yards of the street, Matt ran to where Doc stood in the doorway waiting on him. "What's wrong?" He demanded. "What's happened? Kitty okay?"

"No, she's not." Doc told him. "She's in there right now, trying to get up and dressed so she can come and find you. She's upset about something. I'm afraid she's going to open up that wound again. But she won't listen to me, Matt. You've gotta do something."

"I intend to." Matt told him as he pushed past the worried physician and made his way quickly into the back room where Kitty had been convalescing. "Kitty, sit down." He demanded when he walked in to find her leaning heavily against the bed frame, half way dressed and looking as though she was about to pass out.

"Matt." She cried and took a step towards him only to trip over her skirt and almost fall, saved only by Matt's quick reflexes as he quickly picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Tears were streaming down her face and she was trying desperately to make him understand how worried she'd been when he left. "I… I know you love me. I… I just… I don't want you to… I…"

"Kitty, hush." Matt bent down and placed a kiss on her lips before gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know. I know. But you were right in what you said."

"No, Matt." Kitty grabbed his hand, tugging on it urgently. "Please. I…"

"Kitty." Matt's voice took on a sterner note, stopping her from saying anything more. "You were right and you were wrong. You were wrong about me being there just for free drinks and all. I love you. I know I don't say it too often and when I do, I never say it to anyone but you. But it's the truth regardless. I love you and I don't want you to ever, ever think otherwise."

Kitty nodded but didn't answer. She knew he did. She'd always felt it. But sometimes her head didn't know what her heart did.

"And I want to prove that." Matt continued. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out one of his earlier purchases from the store. Taking the hand that still held his, Matt gently slipped a small ring on her finger. "I still think you're crazy for loving me, the way you do. And I'm not sure that everyone knowing how much you mean to me is a good idea. But I don't want you to go one more minute, without knowing how important you are in my life and I'm hoping you'll accept this, and marry me."

Kitty's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide as she looked at the ring and then at Matt's very, very serious face. "You mean that, don't you?" She asked.

Matt nodded. "I do."

Kitty sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Matt Dillon. With everything I have in me, I love you. And this ring and you're proposal mean the world to me."

Matt grinned and pushed her back just slightly so he could study her face. "Does that mean you'll marry me?"

Kitty leaned forward and kissed him before finally pulling back, shaking her head and saying. "No. I won't."

TBC

**AN: I seem to be leaving a lot of AN's but I do want to address my readers concerns when I can. And I do wish to thank you all for reading regardless of whether you agree with my ideas or not. GSOBSESS, BigMommaT and DodgeCityAngel, GOD BLESS YOU. You all are wonderful. And Tenglund, I wouldn't know what to do without you catching my goofs.**


	42. Chapter 42

**41**

**AN: This chapter is for my friend Janie, who once said she always wanted Matt and Kitty to be secretly married all those years they were in Dodge. Here you go, my friend.**

**(*(*(*M&K*)*)*)**

The air in the room suddenly became stagnate and still and the temperature seemed to shoot up several degrees as Matt stared in shock at the answer Kitty had given. "No? You're… you're turning me down?"

Kitty nodded with a tender smile. "I love you, Matt. And I have no real doubts that you love me, but I will not allow you to marry me out of guilt or some desire to prove something to me or anyone else. And I sure don't want you to give up the very thing you love more than me."

Seeing the protest coming, Kitty raised her hand. "And don't even think about denying it. You love that badge, Matt. You love your job and most of what comes with it. You wouldn't be you without it. And it's you I love, all of you. I know you love me, but you also love your freedom. The ability to just up and go whenever you want. I have no desire to keep you from that or tie you down or change you. I just want to be a part of your life."

Matt silently listened, taking in what she'd said and realizing just what he had with her and in her. "You won't marry me because you don't want me to change and you're afraid I was just asking out of guilt and to make a point?" He clarified.

Kitty nodded. "It's the truth isn't it?" She dared him to argue with her.

Matt considered that question and realized it was true, in part. But he really did love her and aside from everything else, he did want to marry her. "Only in part, Kitty." He watched her closely, wanting to see her expression when he revealed his idea to her. An idea that had been lurking in the back of his mind for some time but up until right then, he had been uncertain of.

"What do you mean?" She knew he was working up to something, but for once she had no idea what. "What part?"

"The part where you said giving up my badge would change me." Matt answered, continuing to watch her. "I think it would, if I gave it up before I was ready. This 'damn badge' as you've called it, is a part of me. It's a part of who I am and how I am and I'm not sure I could be anything else."

"And I'm not asking you to." Kitty reassured him. "I've never wanted you to give up what you love the most."

"But that's just it, Kitty." Matt said quickly. "If this whole mess has taught me anything, it's taught me what's most important to me. And that is not this badge. That is you. This badge and everything that goes with it, would be worth nothing to me, if I lost you."

Kitty smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "But you won't lose me, Matt." She assured him. "I meant what I said, I'll stay with you, marriage or not."

"I know you will, Kitty." Matt smiled gratefully. "But that's not fair to you. Listen, I've done a lot of thinking lately and I've realized some things."

A slender brow arched skyward. "Oh? Like what?"

Matt pursed his lips trying to determine the right way to say it. "Kitty, I've always said I wouldn't marry because I didn't want to leave a grieving widow and kids behind and because I didn't think I'd live long enough to grow old with anyone. I've also said that if I were married, I'd spend more time worrying about getting home to them, than doing my job. I'd take fewer chances and wouldn't be as effective as a lawman."

"All valid points." Kitty agreed vocally, if not emotionally.

"Yes they are." Matt shrugged. "But maybe they're really just excuses. You said a part of the reason I didn't want to get married, was because I didn't want to lose my freedom. You hit the nail on the head with that one. I've always had to do things my way and in my time and I've always been afraid that a wife would change that for me. But I've come to realize that you wouldn't. You're not the average woman, Kitty Russell. And I know you'd grieve for me the same whether we were married or not. You've proven time and again that all of my reasons for not marrying were just excuses and worthless at that. At least all but one."

Kitty was confused. At first he seemed to be trying to reassure her that he did want to marry her and now he seemed to leading away from it again. "What one?" She asked.

"You're safety." Matt said plainly.

"Matt, I…"

"Un, huh." Matt cut her off. "I know there are a lot of people out there that know you and I are more than just friends. But most of those people live in and around Dodge. Some of the really bad ones, people who might really want to do me harm, know nothing about you and I want to keep it that way."

"Then we're right back where we started." Kitty sighed. "We leave things as they are."

But Matt shook his head. "No, we don't."

"Huh?" The brow arched again.

"We get married but we keep it secret." He told her. "You and I and perhaps just a couple others will know. To everyone else, nothing will have changed."

Kitty frowned as she worked that idea through. "Which couple?" She suddenly asked. "I mean, I love Chester but he…"

"He's not included." Matt grinned. "I was thinking of just Sam and Doc. They'd never say a word, even inadvertently."

"What if…" She watched him closely. "What if I got… I mean if there was…"

"We've been careful so far and nothing has happened." Matt gripped her hand gently. "However, if it did, than we'd have to let everyone in on it and make some changes. But in the meantime, we'd be what we should be. Married and together." He watched her face intently. "So what do you think?"

Kitty grinned as he sat up and practically threw herself into his arms, ignoring the twinge of pain from her still healing wound. "I think I love you, Matt Dillon." She kissed him fervently. "And I think that's the best idea I have ever heard."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**42**

Another couple of weeks went by. Jacob, Rebecca's uncle showed up and claimed his niece and after a long talk with both he and his wife, Kitty was positive she'd made the right decision in contacting him. The day he and his wife left with Rebecca was hard for her. But it was tempered with the knowledge that Rebecca would be loved and well taken care of and that someday she and Matt might have a child of their own. Who knew. If Matt was coming so far as to marry her, even secretly, anything could happen.

Though Jeff, Peter and Troy weren't told of Matt and Kitty's wedding plans, they finally conceded that Kitty was out of their reach. Each man realized that they could never have her heart and soul. The tall man with the badge on his chest had those. Privately, they also felt inferior to him in many ways. They knew that at least in the red head's eyes, they were.

The wedding was a quiet affair, with no one in attendance besides the bride and groom, a justice of the peace and the physician who beamed proudly at the two people he thought of as his children.

Though he didn't fully agree, he did understand their reasoning for keeping the marriage a secret and promised he would never say a word. He kept that promise as long as they did.

They kept it as long as they were able to. Even Chester, whom they cared for dearly, didn't know until years later.

You see, Chester had a bad habit of telling everyone, anything he knew. The whole idea behind keeping their marriage a secret was so that no one would know, so they told him nothing. And anyway, he left not long after Quint showed up. He was tired of being thought of as nothing more than Matt's assistant and wanted to prove himself. Last anyone heard was that he'd found a girl down in Texas, married and was busy raising crops and children.

Quint stayed in town for a couple of years, serving as the town blacksmith and sometime aide to Matt when he needed it. But he had grown up wild in a way and he hated being tied down to a job like the blacksmith shop and never having the total freedom he'd had when he'd lived with his mother's people, the Comanche's. Plus, although most people accepted and liked him, there were still those that thought of him as a half-breed and treated him as such. He left not too long after Festus settled in.

Festus was a character. Wood smart, brave and honest, the only honest Hagen, he'd told Matt. He was also illiterate, stubborn and easily fooled sometimes. He hadn't really planned on staying in Dodge and becoming a 'city-dude', but once he was there and settled, he realized he'd found a home, like he hadn't known since childhood.

About a year after Festus came, Thad showed up and though he, like the others, was welcomed and made to feel at home, like Quint and Chester before him, he didn't stay. He felt a pull to leave one day and leave he did.

Other people came into town and stayed a while and then left. Breckenridge Taylor, Cale (he never would give his last name) and others, all came, all did their best to leave their mark and all eventually left. It was a spell before Newly showed up, but Matt would always be grateful that he had. That young man had literally put himself on the line to save Kitty's life and when it was said and done, Newly became a permanent part of Dodge City, Kansas.

Though Matt and Kitty continued to be careful when they were intimate and they, for a long time, were successful, they finally slipped up. They had been together for nineteen years when Kitty started getting sick at her stomach and having dizzy spells. Never one to complain about being ill, she shrugged it off for quite a while before finally deciding to allow Doc to check her out.

The news was amazing, scary, exhilarating, good, bad. There were a large number of words that would've fit the situation but they all amounted to one thing. Kitty Russell Dillon was pregnant.

Matt was devastated and thrilled all at once. He loved Kitty and the thought of her having his child excited him like nothing else. But at the same time, he was scared half to death, for not only Kitty's safety, but now that of his unborn child as well.

His first reaction was to send her out of town, make her go someplace where the name Matt Dillon was not known and he had no enemies. Someplace totally safe.

That was a nice plan but it held little hope of succeeding. Not only did Kitty not agree but also places like that were few and far between. As the years had progressed and Matt had continued in his job, his reputation had grown. There were very few people who hadn't at least heard of him.

And that included some very important people in Washington DC. Though Matt knew his work was always scrutinized, he never realized the manner in which it was judged. Rather than looking for flaws in his mostly sterling reputation and manner, they were compiling a list of attributes which matched the job they had in mind for him.

When his superior, Mark Moorhees, who'd replaced Rod Proctor, finally approached him with the idea, Matt was once again in turmoil. He was flattered that they thought so highly of his skills and he was grateful they even considered him for such a position, but he was a little wary as well.

In Matt's view, the only time they wanted a man, such as himself, to work in Washington, was when they believed he could no longer fulfill his duties to his job. And despite the terrible injury to his gun arm, a few months prior, he still thought himself completely capable in doing his job.

Kitty was ambivalent. On one hand, Matt would no longer be out there, risking his life and, in a way, hers. She would be assured that their child would have both parents to raise and nurture it. But at the same time, she'd meant what she'd told Matt so many years ago. She loved Matt as he was. She wanted nothing to change him and if this job were to do that, she wasn't sure she wanted him to take it, regardless of the risks.

There was also, of course, the fact they didn't want to leave Dodge. This was their home where their family was. They couldn't imagine living and being happy anywhere else.

It was Doc that came up with perhaps, the perfect and only solution to their dilemma.

The job, Matt was being offered, was as a director over a group of secret agents. These men would work in the shadows; never revealing to anyone what they did or who they did it for. They would gather information from any source available and put it together with information gathered by others and use that to predict any threat to the United States and its citizens. If a threat was detected, then these agents, under Matt's direction, would work to neutralize that threat and stop whoever was behind it.

After looking at the job specifics, Doc saw something, no one else had. Matt's job would entail mostly sitting at a desk reviewing information and determining the best course of action based on those facts. The information would be delivered to him via mail or wire and his orders would go the same route. But there was nothing that said Matt's desk had to be in Washington and as Dodge had a telegraph as well as a post office, there shouldn't be a problem either.

Matt could do the job offered and still stay in Dodge. And, if the need arose, for his direct involvement, he could do that as well. Dodge did have a train station as well as a stage stop.

It took some soul searching and more than a little prayer and thought, but Matt finally agreed to accept the job, as long as Doc's plan could be implemented. His conditions were accepted without question. The people in Washington wanted Matt Dillon for this job and were willing to do almost anything to get him to take it.

Matt started his new job just four months before Kitty was due to have their first child.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**43**

Kitty's first pregnancy was not an easy time for her. Older than most first mothers and still bearing physical reminders of people like Will Mannon and Jude Bonner, she had a lot to deal with as the months advanced and her time grew nearer. But she never had to worry about the man who'd fathered her child.

His retirement as a US Marshal became effective as soon as he signed the paper accepting his new commission. That job wasn't due to start for six months as logistics were worked out and the men who would be working under him were identified.

That last task, Matt insisted on having a hand in. He didn't want anyone working for or around him that he didn't personally feel he could trust. Of course, that meant his traveling to Washington for a few weeks and he was loath to do that, considering Kitty's condition.

But she urged him on. She knew how he felt and keeping the promise she'd made so long ago, not to hold him back, she encouraged him to go and do what needed to be done and promised to be right there waiting patiently for his return.

Matt finally agreed and took off for Washington DC. His three weeks in the nation's capital, proved to be one of the best decisions he would make in his new job. Reviewing the profiles of the many men selected as candidates, Matt almost immediately eliminated three men, he was positive, didn't have what it would take to be the nation's most secret of agents.

Over the course of his stay, he eventually found and weeded out five others not suitable. There were several, though, that did fit the bill. Strong in spirit, brave, resourceful and completely honest and loyal to the nation and its principals, Matt was certain these were some of the best in the world for the job's they would be doing.

One in particular, a man named Leland Stetson, was, in Matt's opinion, probably the best of the best. Tall, handsome in a thoroughly masculine way, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, he cut a dashing figure. But there was more to him than just good looks. He was smart, savvy in the ways of people in general and crooks and enemies of the nation in particular. He could charm the birds out of the trees with his dimpled smile if that's what it took to get the information he needed.

After spending a full week with the man, Matt was absolutely positive that he would be one of if not THE top agent in the country. He signed Mr. Stetson on immediately and gave him a security clearance high above any of the others. Lee, as he preferred to be called, would essentially be Matt's second in charge and Matt was positive, he'd made the right choice.

Once Matt's work in Washington was accomplished, he returned to Dodge, satisfied he'd done all he could there and anxiously looking forward to the next chapter of his life.

That chapter started as soon as he returned home.

Kitty, whose advanced state of pregnancy precluded too active a role in the running of her saloon, decided to take on a partner. She found the perfect one in the form of Hannah. Older, stouter and used to running such an establishment, she was exactly what Kitty was looking for. A partnership as well as friendship was quickly formed.

Of course, although it was a good decision, Kitty's selling of the Long Branch meant she and Matt needed to find another place to live and soon. But that part was easy. Matt had long had his eye on a small ranch just outside of Dodge.

Consisting of 2 quarter sections of land, it had everything they needed and then some. The two story house was open and large and in good repair even though it hadn't been occupied since the former owner died. The barn and several other outbuildings would need to be cleaned out and small repairs made but for the most part it was close to move in ready.

The Dillon's did just that.

Or at least Matt Dillon and a host of friends from Dodge, including the new Marshal, Newly O'Brien, did. In just two short days, they descended on the new Dillon Ranch with tools, furniture and belongings and by the time they left, Matt and Kitty's new home was ready to move into and live in.

And it wasn't any too soon.

Matthew Dillon Junior was born exactly one week after Matt and Kitty moved in. And though the day of his birth was long and physically taxing for the mother, father as well as the physician, the baby was welcomed with a fan fair unlike any other.

The night of his birth, as his mother lay exhausted in her bed, gently rocking her newborn son and humming a light tune, his father sat next to her, grinning broadly at the child he at one time thought, he'd never have and the wife he thought he didn't deserve.

"What are you grinning at, Cowboy?" Kitty asked, seeing the joyful expression on his face.

"You, him." Matt answered. "Prayers I'd forgotten I'd prayed have been answered and I couldn't be happier." He bent down and kissed his wife and then his son. "I'm going to have to check the law books, but I'm not sure it's legal for a man to be this happy."

Kitty laughed. "Well, if it's not, then hopefully they'll put us all in the same cell, cause I'm just as happy."

Gently rubbing the soft fuzz on the top of his son's head, Matt leaned in for one more kiss. "Good. Jail cells are awful uncomfortable places when you're alone."

"Yeah, I know." Kitty chuckled again before sobering and looking up at Matt. "I do love you, ya know. Even if we hadn't had this little one, it wouldn't change how much I care about you."

Matt's grin turned into a soft smile of gratitude. "I know and I will be forever grateful for that. No matter what happens from here on in. I'll be glad as long as you're there with me."

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**44**

Matthew Junior was just over one year old when Kitty discovered she was pregnant again. Her second pregnancy was just as much a surprise as her first but not nearly as difficult.

Until the last month.

Life had settled into a happy routine on the small Dillon ranch. Matt split his time between his job, his ranch and his family and though it was difficult, none of them suffered for it.

Kitty would occasionally go into town to shop and stop by the Long Branch and visit with a semi-retired Doc. But she found more and more that she loved her life on the ranch and her role as wife, mother and business manager for their horse and cattle operation.

Matthew Jr. was a happy, sunny boy and often Matt and Kitty would look at him in wonder and gratefulness. They were excited about this second pregnancy and looked forward to another baby Dillon taking up residence at the ranch and in their family.

Kitty was in her eighth month and things couldn't have been better. Despite Doc's prognosis that because of her age and the difficulty she'd had with her first child, that this pregnancy could be hard on her, the opposite seemed to be true. She couldn't remember feeling better.

The day that changed was three weeks before her due date. She had awoken that morning with a return of the morning sickness, she'd thought was over. Her head hurt and her throat was sore. Kitty wanted nothing more then to lay back down and rest, but she too had responsibilities.

Matt, as was his lifelong habit, was already up and gone. Knowing, despite how well Kitty had been feeling, that she still needed extra rest, he'd gotten Matthew Jr. up and fed, dressed him and placed him in the play pen in their room. He'd then made some arrangements for the ranch and then ridden into town to his office.

But Kitty still had things to do and she was not one to sit back and let things go undone. However, when she finally pulled herself from the comfort of her bed, she felt dizzy and lightheaded and couldn't seem to get her feet under her. For several long moments, she sat at the edge of her bed and waited for the dizziness to pass before making the attempt again.

Finally she felt ready to try again and this time was successful. Trying hard to shake off her malaise, she stepped over to the play pen, Festus had built, and checked on her son, who was napping. Then after getting dressed, she went into the kitchen and pulled out everything she would need to make a stew for dinner. The weather had turned cold over the last week and she figured a good hearty stew was in order.

But Kitty had just barely gotten the items on the table, before she had to make a dash for the back door, emptying what little was in her stomach. She couldn't understand what was wrong. Her throat had been scratchy for a couple of days but she hadn't been feeling bad actually. Yet, she did now.

Finally getting her bearings and feeling like she could at last stand up straight without falling, Kitty finally made her way into the house just in time to hear Matthew Jr. crying. Shaking her head, she laboriously made her way up the stairs to her room. The baby was standing and leaning on the wall of his play pen, one leg lifting, something he did when wet.

"Hang on baby." Kitty said as she stepped over and picked her son up. "Mama's here. I'll get you cleaned up." Pushing her own unease to the back, Kitty quickly got her son's diaper and clothes changed and then got him fed. Settling him back down in his play pen, she decided to take a short nap before getting up and preparing supper.

Laying down and closing her eyes was the last thing she remembered before waking up to find Matt sitting by her, holding her hand and whispering words of prayer.

"Ma… Matt?" She tried to sit up, but he gently pressed her back against the pillows.

"It's alright, Kitty." He reassured her. "Just lie back there."

"Wha… What happened?" She looked around at her familiar bedroom. "Matthew. Is he alright? Is…"

"Sshh, Honey." Matt pushed a curl away from her forehead, still flushed with fever. "Matthew's fine. He's just fine. It's you we've been worried about. We weren't sure…" He stopped trying to compose himself.

"What happened?" She asked again. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days. You got sick." He told her. "Doc said it was like the ague. Come on real quick."

Instantly Kitty's hand went to her stomach. "The baby?"

"The baby's alive." Matt told her. "Doc said he can still hear the heartbeat. But…" He dropped his head, not wanting to tell her everything Doc had said.

"But what?" Kitty had could tell there was more. "Matt?"

"But your going to be fine." Matt said, forcing a smile to his lips. "Doc says you're going to be weak for a while but you should be alright with rest."

Kitty knew Matt too well, to believe that was all. "Will the baby be alright?" She asked, dreading his answer.

Matt didn't want to tell her. He wanted to shield her from everything Doc had told him, but one look into her blue eyes and he had to tell her the truth and vow to face the awfulness of it with her.

"Doc's not sure." He finally told her. "He said you almost lost it that first night. The heartbeat's a little slow and it hasn't moved much. He said we won't know everything until it's born."

Kitty silently nodded as she continued to caress her stomach. Finally looking back over at Matt, she took a deep breath. "My child will be fine." She said with a strength she didn't feel. "I haven't come this far to lose him now."

"Him?" Matt said with a faint trace of a smile.

"Him." Kitty returned the smile and brightened it some. "HE will be fine."

As it turned out, Kitty was right. Doc made her stay in bed for the rest of her pregnancy and Samuel was born one week early but he was born strong and healthy and with a bond with his mother unlike any other. They had both come through a trying and worrisome time and both had come close to losing their lives. But they had survived.

Kitty's third pregnancy, though uneventful for the most part, brought with it different challenges. Kitty was about six months along when Doc informed her she was pregnant with twins.

The news, though unexpected, was nevertheless accepted as one more complication in a life filled with them. The day Kitty went into labor, Doc and the new fulltime doctor in town, Dr. Holmes, were both in attendance, ready for anything. The first baby to come out was a beautiful little red haired girl with pink cheeks and a loud cry, announcing her arrival.

The second baby wasn't quite so eager to make her appearance and tried hard to come into the world feet first. While Doc tended to the first little girl, as well as her mother, Dr. Holmes worked quickly to turn the second around and bring her out properly to meet her family.

The delivery, like everything else in Kitty's life, was complicated. But finally her second daughter was there, alive and healthy. Her birth, however, had taken a heavy toll on her mother and Kitty was informed that she would most likely never be able to have another child.

The news, though hard, was accepted and handled, with the same strength and resolve that Kitty had used for all of life's trials and tribulations. Besides, as she looked around her at the four beautiful children she did have and the man that she'd loved most of her life, she felt no woman could ask for more.

TBC.


	46. Chapter 46

**Complications Epilogue**

Years passed and the kids grew. Each of them, with the help, love and support of their parents became wonderful young adults with bright futures ahead of them.

Despite predictions, from everyone, that Matthew Jr. would take after his father and become a Marshal, he chose instead to go to college and become a lawyer. He, like his father, wanted to make things better, but he thought a law degree would be a better tool than a badge. Besides, his new wife, Jane, had the same fears her mother in law had had and he agreed.

Samuel wanted nothing more than to run the ranch. He loved ranching in every way. The animals, the back breaking work and the sweet joy of seeing a newborn calf or colt as it came into the world. He, unlike his brother, hadn't yet found that special girl that he wanted to make his own, but he had been spending a lot of time over at the Ronigers.

Emma, the oldest of the twins by five minutes, had decided to become a businesswoman, like her mother. And, like her mother, her career choice was unusual to say the least. Shortly after Emma turned eighteen, the Dodge City Clarion newspaper, came up for sale. The previous owner had gotten himself into trouble one night while gambling. The price was decent and Emma went for it.

It took some finagling and a large loan from her mother, but she managed it and became the first female ran newspaper in Dodge. "Just following in my mother's footsteps." She would say, when complimented on her feat.

Rachel did not want a career. She wanted nothing more than to be the wife of the new pastor in town, Reverend Paul Simonson. He, as it turned out, was the youngest son of an old friend of her mother's, Peter Simonson. Though it took him some time, Peter finally found the one woman who not only equaled Kitty in his affections, but surpassed them.

Paul had been sent to Dodge as his first assignment. He spotted the beautiful redheaded girl with the bright blue eyes his very first day and it hadn't taken long to find out who she was and that she wasn't spoken for. The two had been together almost from the beginning and neither one wanted anything more than to be together for the rest of their lives.

After building up not only a successful ranch, as well as making his group of Agents the best in the country, Matt retired. He recommended Leeland Stetson as his replacement as director of the Agency and that recommendation was wholeheartedly accepted. Matt had no doubts that Lee would be a great leader.

Kitty eventually sold all of her remaining interest in the Long Branch to Hannah who eventually sold out to a group of businessmen who wanted to turn it into a classy restaurant. Kitty didn't mind that idea one bit. She knew time for places such as the Long Branch was well over and was glad that the name, at least, would live on.

Besides, she had settled down into a happy existence of wife, mother and grandmother. Matthew and his wife, Jane, were expecting their second child and Kitty was looking forward to having another little one around that she could spoil. She'd already spoiled the first one, Kate, rotten. Nothing, it seemed, could ruin her happiness.

Not even the slight, occasional heaviness in her chest or upper back or the unrelenting tiredness that she began to experience. Of course, the indigestion and nausea was put down to simply eating something that didn't agree with her. And the breathlessness and occasional dizziness was explained away as just being old. In typical, Kitty-like fashion, she pushed her own discomfort aside and concentrated on her family.

Until one day, her discomfort became something more.

She was in town that day, doing a little window shopping and wanting to visit with a few old friends. Matt had stayed at home to help Samuel with a new calf that had just been born. Kitty had visited the general store and left a list of supplies, needed at the ranch, and was just headed down the boardwalk to the dress shop when she suddenly felt strange.

Her first sign of something wrong was a sudden and intense case of heartburn. Kitty swallowed hard several times, trying to reduce the horrible feeling, laying the blame at the bad coffee she'd had at Delmonico's. But then an odd numbing/tingling sensation moved up her arm, along with a strange squeezing sensation in her chest, as if someone had reached in, grabbed her heart and squeezed it a few times.

Kitty realized there was something more going on than mere bad coffee and she turned, making her way up to Doctor Holmes office. He had taken over Doc's old quarters when Doc passed away two years prior.

Kitty never made the stairs. She was in front of the general store when she suddenly, tightly grabbed her chest and sank to ground, senseless to all that was around her.

When she next awoke, she found Matt, as he always was, sitting anxiously beside her. Her small hand was engulfed in his large calloused one and he was gently tracing circles on her palm with his thumb. "Matt?" She looked around, recognizing where she was. "What happened?"

Matt dropped his head for a moment, at a loss for words as how to tell her what Dr. Holmes had related to him.

"She's had a heart attack." The doctor had said. "A bad one. She's most likely not going to make it."

"Matt?" She tugged at his hand when he didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, honey." Was all he could bring himself to say.

But it was enough, Kitty, as she always did, understood what he meant. Tugging at his hand again, she forced him to look up at her. "It's alright, Matt." She whispered. "It's going to be alright. I've had a good life, ya know. I've had a good business and good friends and the best husband and family a woman could want. I don't want you to be sorry. Ya hear me?"

Matt lost his battle with the threatening tears and he broke down, laying his head on the bed beside her, sobbing out his grief and pain at losing the only woman who'd ever fully captured his heart and his life.

Kitty lay still, tightly gripping his hand and allowing him the time and space he needed, knowing that if the roles were reversed, she'd be in an even worse state.

When Matt finally straightened up and looked over at his still beautiful wife, she smiled gently at him. "I love you, Matt." She told him. "I have loved you since the very first day and nothing, not even death, will change that. Our life together has been hard sometimes and complicated. But it's been the best life I could've ever asked for, because you were there. I won't tell you not to grieve, because I know you will. But I will ask for you to remain strong. Our kids, even though they're grown, will need that from you. You've never failed me, Matt. Don't fail them. Okay?"

Matt didn't answer, couldn't answer, but he did nod his agreement as he bent over her and gently brushed her lips with his own just before she smiled again and closed her eyes for the last time.

The funeral hadn't been overly long, but it had been large. Many, many people came to pay their respects to the woman who had touched so many lives. There were people there that Matt either didn't know, or hadn't seen in years. People like Troy Bowman and his wife. And Peter Simonson, who consented to preach the funeral. The throng of people was so large, that the small church building hadn't been able to hold them all and her services had to be moved outdoors. Matt thought Kitty just might like that.

When it was all done and everyone had gone home, Matt stayed by her grave, finding it difficult to leave. He didn't want to go and leave her there in the cold hard ground. But gently and understandingly, Matthew Jr. took him by the arm and led him down to the buggy, helping him to climb in beside his younger brother.

"Let's go." Matthew told Samuel. "Let's go back to the ranch."

Samuel nodded and started the carriage off down the lane. Like his father, Samuel had a hard time showing his emotions and so he remained stoic and quiet. But he knew, when he found the time to be alone, he would break down then and grieve for the woman that was more than just his mother. The woman who'd also been his mentor and his friend.

That evening at the ranch was quiet. Little conversation was engaged in as they were too full of grief to be able to talk. They would eventually and when they did, it would be with love and respect as they spoke of her, but right then, their emotions were too raw.

Matt tried to eat the supper Jane had worked so hard to prepare, but he couldn't. He knew it'd have no flavor and would sit on his stomach like a lead weight. Finally, he excused himself, kissed his granddaughter, hugged his children and made his way up the stairs to the room he'd shared with Kitty for so many years.

Lying down heavily on the bed, he looked over at the portrait on the night stand. It was of he and Kitty, the day they had secretly gotten married. She was so young then, so beautiful and his heart broke at knowing he'd not have her beside him in this life.

Picking up the picture, he cradled it to his chest and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

Samuel found him the next morning. His father, always an early riser, hadn't appeared for breakfast and the young man grew concerned. He found his father, lying peacefully on his side, a picture clutched tightly in his arms and a smile on his still ruggedly handsome face.

Samuel smiled too, for a moment. Because he knew his father and mother were together again. In death, as in life, they couldn't stay apart from each other for long.

Wiping away the tears of his father's passing, Samuel left the room and went downstairs to wake his older brother, who was staying at the ranch for a few days. Another funeral would need to be planned and the Dillon family would once again deal with the pain and grief of a loved one's passing. But this time, there would be a certain element of celebration thrown into the midst.

Because this time, for the first time, Matt and Kitty Dillon's lives held no complications whatsoever. They were together for eternity and nothing, ever again, could separate them.

The End


End file.
